Agent: brother and sister bonding
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: Sequel to 'Agent: like father like son'. Takes place five years later where James is 15 years old and Louise is 5 years old, watch as they bond, fight and get in trouble.
1. Oops

Hey! Welcome to my new story Agent: brother and sister bond!The title name, Miley and James belongs to Man of cartoons! I own Rose and Louise!

Leonardo's POV

Well five years have past, ours having been tiring and fun. Little Louis is now 5 years old and James is 15 years old. Rose is 37 years old and I am 38 years old.

At the minute we are all in the kitchen eating breakfast, James and Louise are eating cereal while Rose and I are eating toast.

"So how wwas your night guys?"

"fine"

"great daddy"

"same as usual"

We soon finished our breakfast, James put all our plates into the dishwasher while I put the mats and utensils in the dish washer.

James and I walked into the living room and saw Rose and Louise on the sofa next to each other watching tv.

Jame's POV

I walked upstairs to get changed out of my pajamas into my black suit and then I spiked my black hair, here's a secret I go out by my self at night and save people ever since I finished my training. I know I did this when I was ten years old but this time I can help people with out them screaming and running away, I even make sure to look out for my uncles when they go on patrol. I have even been given the nickname black shadow by the people of new york because I save them in the shadows.

I walked to the corner of my room and picked up my turqouised colour electric guitar, it was one of those sparkly guitars with the white patch near the top corner. I know how to play a few songs with it but that is it, what I only got it a month ago.

I put my guitar back on its stand and then walked out my room, I went down stairs and sat on the sofa with mom and Louise. Mom and dad then went upstairs together to get changed and I was left with Louise.

"So what mischief you been up to lately?"

"nosy"

"mom and dad will find out sooner or later"

"lets just hope it is later black shadow"

I stared wide eyed at her.

"How?"

She just tapped her snout where her nose would be, I just grumbled a bit but shut-up when mom and dad came down stairs changed.

"Come on missy, lets get you changed"

Mom took Louise up stairs, she was looking at me with a devilish smile but I looked back at her with a not amused face.

"Whats going on between you two?"

"nothing, just nothing"

Dad just sat next to me and looked at the tv.

"Are you watching cartoons for a reason"

"huh"

Dad pointed to the tv.

"oh"

I got the sky remote and turned the channel to a music one, we sat watching tv, mom and Louise came down stairs. Mom sat next to dad and Louise sat next to me and stuck her tongue at me, I just did it back at her.

"Stop fighting kids"

We just pointed at each other to try and blame it on each other, mom and dad did a sigh at the same time.

We heard the door bell go off, dad got up from the couch and walked to the door. We saw dad come in with my uncles, auntie and cousin.

"Hey"

"hey dudes and dudettes"

"hi uncle Mikey"

"hey kiddo"

I just smiled at my uncles childish behaviour, my family is strange but the best at the same time. I sat on the floor in front of the sofa arm so my uncles can sit down, mom picked Louise up so she was on her lap.

Uncle Raph and auntie Mona sat on the couch with Daniel on Monas lap, uncle Donnie and Mikey sat on the two single chairs.

"Hey dudes have you heard about the hero black shadow?"

"yeah, he seems to be doing more good then what we did when we was younger and he is by himself"

I got up and started walking towards the dojo.

"Where you going?"

"practicing"

"can I come, I wanna see how good you are with the nun-chucks"

"erm sure"

Uncle Mikey got up from the single chair and followed me into the dojo.

"So you wanna spar?"

"sure"

We got into the middle of the dojo and stood in our stances with our nun-chucks, uncle Mikey charged first. He swung for my head with his nun-chucks, I ducked and tryed to trip him up. He bought the blade out the end of his nun-chucks and tryed slashing me but I kept back flipping away, when he wasn't looking I span my nun-chucks to get some speed before trying to bashs his head but he felt the breeze as it started coming towards him which made him dodge.

"Sneaky trying to get me while I wasn't looking"

"you would of saw it if you where looking"

We got back into fighting position before charging at the same time, uncle Mikey went and hid in the shadows. I closed my eyes and concentrated and when I felt something towards me I opened my eyes and caught it before bashing him on the head which made him go down lick a sack of potatos.

He stayed on the floor.

"Erm uncle Mikey you aright, uncle Mikey, woo hoo are you awake"

I kept nudging him with my foot incase he was gonna jump up and try to scare me but that didn't happen after 5 minutes.

"Oh sugar, erm dad I think I did something to uncle Mikey"

"what did you do now?"

I heard dads voice coming towards the dojo.

"I don't fully know"

Dad walked into the dojo and when he did he ran to uncle Mikey but chuckled a bit.

"How did you manage this?"

"erm hitting him on the head when he tryed to sneak attack me"

"oh god, Raph, Don I might need some help"

"what has bone head done now?"

"I would say Mikey didn't do something today"

Uncle Raph and Donnie walked into the dojo and ran over to uncle Mikey.

"How did this happen?"

"I kinda hit him over the head after he tryed a sneak attack"

Uncle Raph and Donnie started laughing a bit.

"That bone-head"

I quickly hid in the shadow and thankfully no body noticed until I was near the door, dad pointed at me with out looking at me.

"I don't think so"

Uncle Mikey started waking up and I walked forward and sat down next to my uncles.

"Dudes I feel like I hit a truck"

"well it sounds like you have a concussion"

"how did I get a head-ache like this?"

Uncle Mikey sat up while rubbing his head.

"Erm you tryed to do a sneak attack on me while we was sparing but I caught your nun-chuck and then whacked you over the head with mine"

"Are you sure?"

"yeah i'm sure because after I did it you didn't wake up"

"I don't want to spar ever again"

"sorry"

"no problem, if you don't mind me I am gonna go to bed"

"Mikey don't, you can't fall asleep when you have a concussion but you can go to sleep when I check you over"

"alright dude"

Uncle Donnie started checking uncle Mikey.

"Why don't you go see your mother?"

I think dad saw my worried face and decided to give me some time to calm down, I just nodded at dad and then left the dojo.

When I got into the living room I sat on the couch heavily.

"What you do?"

"you don't want to know"

"well now I have to know"

"I gave uncle Mikey a concussion by hitting him over the head"

"well Raph lied when he said Mikey had a thick skull"

"i'm still in trouble though"

"I know but you learn from your mistakes, how did you give him one any way?"

"uncle Mikey tried to do a sneak attack but I caught his weapon and whacked him with mine on his head"

Louise gave a smug face and stuck her tongue at me, so I put my tongue at her and pulled down my eye a bit so you could see the pink bit.

"Eww"

I just started laughing, she hid her face in her hands. I laughed so much I fell off the sofa.

"Oww"

"owned"

I did the face I did before again and she did a distgusted look, dad and my uncles came in helping Mikey and put him where I was sat on the sofa.

"He only has a head-ache, nothing damaged"

"You know Mona I take my comment back"

Auntie Mona nodded towards mom, dad just smiled a bit because he probably heard. Uncle Mikey started falling asleep on the sofa.

"What was you laughing about before we came in anyway?"

"you don't want to know but I fell off the sofa"

"okay"

I saw Louise yawn and I think Daniel did as well, Daniel is one of those kids that hardly talks.

"I'm gonna put Louise upstairs so she can have nap"

"alright"

Mom took Louise upstairs but she stuck her tongue at me while mom was walking so I did the face from earlier back at her.

"Kids"

I looked at dad who was smirking at me, we heard a light snore and when we looked we saw uncle Mikey asleep.

"Well I am not carrying him into the car"

"why not?"

Auntie Mona pointed to Daniel who was asleep and snuggled up to her, it was quite cute. Dad, uncle Donnie and uncle Raph carried uncle Mikey out of the house and into the shell raiser which was parked in the front, they put uncle Mikey in the back before getting out the car and coming back into the house.

"Well we better go"

"alright see ya next time guys"

"see ya Leo"

"still sorry guys"

I was rubbing the back of my neck.

"No problem but I am surprised about Mikey not being able to block that move you did"

"yeah even I am surprised that he didn't get that move unless he has too much information in his head that he is forgetting it"

"or he is getting old"

"that could be true as well"

"see ya guys"

"bye"

We watched as uncle Donnie, Raph, auntie Mona and cousin Daniel left in the shell raiser.

Us three walked back into the house and sat down and watched tv.

"Am I in trouble for doing that to uncle Mikey?"

"well you where sparring first of all so some one would of gotten hert but you did knock Mikey out for a while so I will say your grounded for a week"

"whats the punishment?"

"no tv, ipod, phone and your bed time will have 30 minutes taken off it so it is 9:00"

"alright"

"starting from now"

I jumped up from the sofa and walked upstairs but half way there I heard mom shout.

"I'm making tea so I will call you down and you will have to wake up your sister"

"yes mom"

I walked fully up stairs and into my room, I got a book from the draw next to my bed and started reading it.

I sat there for 3 minutes before I heard my door open and when I looked I saw Louise, she looked upset.

"Whats wrong?"

"I had a bit of a nightmare, what you doing up here anyway?"

"i'm grounded for a week, wanna talk about it?"

"no thank you, what you grounded for?"

"for knocking uncle Mikey out"

"whats your punishment?"

"no tv and 30 minutes taken off my bed time"

"have you ever got grounded before?"

"oh yeah many times"

"what you reading?"

"nothing much, just a story about a powerful being who has the destiny of saving the world with his friends"

"cool, how far have you gotten?"

"erm to the 5th chapter"

"how many chapters are there?"

"about 20 chapters"

"thats a lot"

"I know"

Louise came over to me and sat on my bed, I put the book down and got her in my arm and started tickling her with my free one. She started laughing really loudly, I wouldn't be surprised if I heard dad say 'kids'.

I heard someone come to my door and when I looked I saw dad.

"What are you two doing and aren't you supposed to be having a nap"

"yeah but I woke up and came to James room where he started tickling me"

"only because you came into my room while I was reading and sat on my bed"

"why are you awake early anyway?"

"erm"

"she had a nightmare"

Louise stuck her tongue at me so I stuck mine back at her, dad just shook his head at us. He walked over to us before picking Louise up.

"I think you need to go back to bed missy"

"what if I wake up from a nightmare?"

"go to somebody for comfort"

Louise yawned and layed her head on dads shoulder.

"tea is gonna be in 35 minutes"

"okay"

Dad left my room, I got my book from the side and started reading again. I didn't realise how fast time goes when your reading because he next thing I know dad was at my door telling me tea was ready, I put my book mark in and put my book on the bed side table before walking out of my room and going down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and sat in my place which is next to mom, mom started handing out our tea which was pizza. We was all eating tea calmly, we had pepperoni and salami flavour pizza.

We soon finished, I got all the plates and put them in the dish washer and then I put the sauces away. Dad got the mats and wiped the table, when we was done me and dad walked into the living room and sat next to mom and Louise.

"You still remember your grounded right?"

"oh yeah"

I got off the sofa and walked up stairs, I walked into my room and picked my electric guitar up. I sat on my bed with my back against the board and started to learn a new song, I started to try and learn 'let her go' by Passenger.

I managed to learn half of the song by the time dad came up stairs.

"Your uncle Raph is here and Louise is asleep, I haven't told Raph that your grounded yet"

"alright"

"what you trying to learn?"

"let her go by Passenger"

"how far have you gottn?"

"half way"

"alright, me and your mother have to go, don't take advantage of your grounding because your uncle doesn't know about it yet"

"I won't, I learned from the last time I did that"

I shivered when I remembered what happened last time.

"Good thing you learned, gotta go"

"alright bye"

Dad left my room, I followed dad down stairs and saw uncle Raph.

"Hey uncle Raph"

"hey kiddo"

Uncle Raph ruffled my spiked hair, I had to spike my hair up a bit so it was spikey again. Uncle Raph just chuckled at me.

"Louise in bed?"

"yeah she is, we will be home by nine o'clock"

"alright"

Mom and dad left on there bikes, uncle Raph turned to me.

"Wanna watch tv?"

"can't"

"your parents grounded you didn't they"

"yeap"

"whats the punishment?"

"no tv, phone, ipod and 30 minutes off my bed time"

"doesn't that seem tough to you?"

"no, I can just read or learn how to play the electric guitar more"

"what you learning at the minute?"

"let her go by Passenger"

"alright"

I nodded before going up stairs, I got my electric guitar out and started learning more but I was stopped when I heard my door open.

"What are you doing here?"

"i'm not really that tired so I decided to see you because our uncle might put me back into bed"

"you never know he might be hearing us right now"

"who is looking after us?"

"uncle Raph"

"ohh"

Louise walked over to me and sat next to me on my bed.

"What you doing?"

"learning a new song"

"cool"

Louise sat there for a while and watched as I was learning the song let her go by Passenger, we sat there for a while before she yawned.

"Tired?"

"no bored"

"not my fault I am grounded"

"well you shouldn't of gave uncle Mikey a concussion"

"how was I supposed to knwo he wasn't gonna dodge"

Louise was gonna argue back but uncle Raph came in.

"What are you arguing about and shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I got bored and then he said that it wasn't his fault that he was grounded"

"how was I gonna know he wasn't gonna dodge"

"well you sould of none"

"we don't have telepathy you know"

Uncle Raph picked Louise up.

"Your going to bed and then I am coming back"

"alright"

Uncle Raph left my room with Louise in his arms, I just looked back at my guitar before putting it away.

"I can carry on learning the song tomorrow"

I layed on my bed with my head on the pillow and started reading my book, uncle Raph came into the room and leaned against the wall. I looked up from my book and stared at him.

"Why was Louise in your room?"

"she told me she couldn't sleep"

"so you let her in"

"nope, she walked in her self and sat next to me on the bed"

"well hopefully she stays asleep now"

"alright"

"you do know I have to tell your parents"

"yeah"

Uncle Raph nodded and left my room, time flew really fast.

I heard my door open but I saw dad this time.

"Your uncle told me what happened tonight"

"yeah he told me he was going to"

"time for bed"

"alright"

I got up from my bed and walked towards my wardrobe and got some pajamas out, I took off my suit before getting changed. I put my black suit on my bed before walking out my room to go down stairs, I saw mom and dad on the couch.

"Night"

"night James"

I walked back up stairs and into my bedroom, I turned off my light and layed under the blanket of my bed and watched the door.

I waited listening before I heard it, moms and dads bedroom closing. I got out of bed and put my black suit on, I also put a cloak round me so no one can see me. I walked to the dojo to get my weapons before heading out the back door so the camera in the kitchen doesn't see me.

I started running, I got into a ally and started climbing a fire exit stairs so I could get onto the roof top. I started running across the roof top with the bottom of my cloak flapping a bit, I heard a scream from a ally close by and when I looked I saw this women with 3 men walking towards her with there hands on there zips.

"You ready for some of this"

That man had a deep voice.

"No please don't"

That women looked like she was gonna cry, I hoped down into the ally quietly and watched until there was a good moment to attack.

I watched as one of the gang members walked towards the edge of the ally, I quickly grabbed him and before he could make a sound he was on the floor unconcouis. I watched as the second one started looking around for his mate, when he turned around and was facing the other way I grabbed him and pressed a pressure point and knocked him out.

"You ready guys?"

When he didn't get a answer, he turned round and started looking for his crew members but then something clicked in his idiot brain.

"Come out unless your scared"

I just stood there silently and watched as he kept twirling round to see if he can find me, he didn't realise the woman has gone yet.

I stood out of the shadows and looked at the man but he could only see my eyes that are fully white because my face was hidden under the hood of the cloak.

"Y-your black s-s-shad-ow"

"looks like you have heard of me"

"what are y-you?"

He sounded so scared.

"Something for me to know and you to not know"

He just stood there silently, I got bored and swung my nun-chucks at his head. He didn't dodge because he was paralized, its never fun when you don't fight.

I got back onto the roof top and started running again, I usually go back home when it is 11pm so I can have nine hours sleep.

While I was running I saw my uncles on there patrol, I hid in the shadows as I watched them. I heard some things that they said but the one thing that stood out from that conversation was when uncle Raph said 'bone-head' to uncle Mikey, I had to chuckle at them.

When my uncles where far away, I came out of the shadows and ran the opposite way went. I heard a scruffle from the ally below me and when I looked I saw Miley and her crew taking down some purple dragons probably because they did a mission wrong, I listened in to see what was happening.

"What do you mean you didn't get the weapons we needed"

"i-i'm so-rry m-mi-stress M-iley"

"next time get them and if you don't you might get hurt worse then what you are"

"y-yes m-mis-ress M-i-ley"

Purple dragon wiped some blood form his mouth, I actually feel sorry for them a bit but it isn't strong enough to sae them because I will be out numbered.

I backed away from the roof ledge and jumped to the next roof top, I started heading home because I felt tired from running round a lot.

I got near the house and walked through the back door and upstairs to my bed room, I took my cloak and my black suit off. I put my pajamas on and hid my cloak in its secret place before I put my black suit in the dirty pile, I got into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Wake up!

Hey! welcome to chapter 2!

Leonardo's POV

I sat up from bed and got from under the blanket, I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and got my self a cup of tea, when my cup of tea was ready I sat down in my place.

James came in after me rubbing his eye a bit.

"Still tired"

That made James jump a bit.

"Why are you down here early?"

He sounded frantic like he is hiding something from me.

"why are you asking?"

"no reason"

I looked at him with a stern eye which made him crack.

"I drink coffee when no one is awake"

James spoke really quickly, I just sighed.

"I'm not that bad with it, only drink in the mornings"

I just holded my head, something clicked in my head.

"At least I know why theres a coffee smell in the morning"

"uh huh"

"fine get your self a drink"

"thanks"

James started to get a drink of coffee, he was moving a bit quick to get a drink of coffee. After James put milk in his finished, he came and sat in his place.

"How long have you been drinking coffee?"

"for nearly 2 years"

"thats a long time"

"I still haven't got used to the taste but I am getting better"

"do you always put milk in?"

"sometimes I forget and drink te coffee while it is still black"

"that must taste distgusting"

"i've gotten used to it"

We sat there for a while, Louise joined us after a while.

"Morning sweetie"

"morning daddy"

I helped Louise sit in her place, we sat there quiet again for a while until Rose came in.

When Rose came in she looked puzzle.

"Is he drinking coffee?"

"yeap"

"we have another Donnie in the family"

"I am not that bad"

"yeah you only drink it in the morning"

"how did you know?"

"I know a lot more then you think"

James just stared at Louise with a not amused face while Louise looked back at him with a smug face, I just looked back and forth between the two of them and so did Rose.

Jame's POV

Louise sometimes gets on my nerves, I looked away from Louise and carried on drinking my coffee until it was finished. I got out of my seat and put the cup in the dish washer before walking to the cupboard and getting a bowl for some cereal, I got out the milk and cereal and poured them into the bowl before putting them back into there rightful place.

I grabbed a spoon from the draw and sat down at the island and ate my breakfast, mom cooked her and dad some toast and dad made Louise a bowl of cereal.

We where eating our breakfast for a while, I finished my cereal and put it in the dishwasher before walking up stairs to get changed. I rubbed my bed head hair while walking up the stairs, once I got into my room I got changed out of my pajamas and into a black suit.

When I was changed I looked into my mirror and started to brush my hair so it was easier to spike, when I was done making sure my hair was spiked enough I walked to my bed and set it.

I then layed on it and got my book out and started reading, after a while I heard something at my door and when I looked I saw Louise.

"Yes"

"mom and dad are boring me"

"already?"

"yeah"

"what about your little mishevouis plan your working on?"

"its not done yet"

I decided to get some sun today so I stood up with my book and walked into the hall way with Louise following me.

"Where you going?"

"some where"

I just walked down the hall and to the balcony door, I opened it and walked out onto the balcony and sat on one of the chairs. I put my feet on the table before I started reading.

I heard soemone shouting me from inside the house, I got my feet off the table and stood up. I walked to the balcony door and went through it, I saw dad looking for me and shouting my name.

"Yeah"

"oh there you are"

"whats wrong?"

"we was about to go to your uncles house and I was gonna get you but you disappeared, where were you anyway?"

"on the balcony reading"

"come on your uncles are expecting us"

I nodded, I put my book in my room before going down stairs. I went into the living room where mom, dad and Louise was waiting for me.

"Sorry i'm late"

"come on lets go"

Dad stood up and turned off the tv and walk out the room with mom and Louise following behind him, I just followed them to the car.

I got into my seat and so did Louise but had to get help getting strapped into her car seat, when mom was done with that she sat next to dad in the passenger seat.

Dad started the car and started driving to a man-hole cover that was close to the lair, I just sat there looking out the window bored. I even had my head on my arm, I saw the buildings that I run across at night.

We soon got to the ally which was closer to the lair, I reconised this ally from last night. This was the ally those men and women was in, I have got to be more careful to where I am running to next time when I am on patrol.

We went down the man-hole cover and walked into the sewer until we reached the lair door, dad typed in the code and walked through the door. We followed behind dad.

"Hey guys"

Dad sat next to uncle Donnie.

"Hey Leo"

"hows Mikey?"

"fine, he doesn't understand that he has to stay in bed but that is just Mikey"

"he never was a good patient"

Mom and Louise sat next to dad and watched tv, I just leaned on the wall with my arms behind my head. Uncle Donnie got a bit confused.

"Why sin't James watching tv with us?"

"because he is grounded"

"oh right"

I stood up a bit, I wish I had my art book with me. That suddenly gave me a idea.

"Uncle Donnie do you haver a pencil and piece of paper ant where?"

"yeah over there"

Uncle Donnie pointed to the little table which is next to the wall.

"Thanks"

I rushed over there and got the pencil and paper before running back, I looked round for something hard to lean on. I found a hard back book laying near me so I grabbed it, I put the piece of paper on it before I started to draw.

I started drawing me as a self portrait, I put my whole body into the picture. I put the pencil in my mask as I started to smudge some of the lines to give effect, I soon finished the picture. It looked perfect to my eyes, I heard some one come towards me and when I looked I saw Louise. She saw my drawing.

"How you do that?"

"by drawing lines"

"how did you learn how to do it though?"

"it came natural to me"

"really?"

"uh huh"

I turned the piece of paper around and started drawing on the other side, Louise started watching as my picture started getting more and more detailed.

I was drawing mom, dad, Louise and I standing together for a picture but with Louise and I doing something funny, I smiled at the detail and funnyness of the drawing when I finished.

Time went quick because the next thing I know dad was telling Louise and I that it was time to go home, we got up from the floor and walked by dad.

"We gotta go guys, see ya soon"

"bye guys"

We walked out the lair and into the sewers, we started walking towards the man-hole where the car is parked near.

When we got there I started climbing the ladder to the man-hole cover, I pushed the cover off and climbing into the ally. Dad came up after me, mom passed dad Louise before climbing up her self.

Dad and I got in the car, mom helped Louise into her car seat before getting in the car herself. Dad drove out of the ally and onto the road, we started driving home. While we was driving I noticed it started raining _'gonna be a slippy night for the black shadow'_, now that mutants are excepted into the world it was weird seeing them stuck in traffic with us and humans.

I noticed Louise yawned, I looked at my black watch and noticed it was 5:02. Two minutes ago it was her nap time.

"Hun why don't you try to fall asleep?"

"okay mommy"

Louise snuggled up into her car seat and fell asleep, I looked out the window. It started to pour down with more rain now _'great'_, the rain was making a noise everytime it hit the window which was giving me a head-ache. I started rubbing my temples, mom noticed that I was rubbing my temples.

She opened the cabinet that cars have and started searching for something, she soon found it. Mom had a paracetamol in her hand a bottle of water in the other hand, she gave them to me.

"To get rid of the head-ache"

I just nodded, I hardly take pills.

"How many do I take?"

"two"

"alright"

I opened the paracetamols and got one out, I put it in my mouth and then drunk some water but when it went down my throat I shivered a bit_ 'I hate taking pills'_. I got the second one from the packet and then put it in my mouth annd drunk some more water, I handed mom the paracetamol packet and the water. She put it in that cabinet again for next time some one needed it.

It took 5 minutes for them paracetamols to start working, we where still stuck in traffic. Sometimes the cars beeped at each other because they where moving too slow, that kept nearly waking Louise up. I started to get bored easily,thankfully we got out of traffic by the time we got to the house it was 5:26.

I never wanna get stuck in traffic ever again, when we got to the house dad parked inside the garage so we didn't get rain on us. I got out of the car and walked into the kitchen because the garage and the kitchen are attached, I walked into the living and walked up the stairs.

I felt like falling asleep, when I got upstairs I walked into my room and fell straight onto my bed. My face was on my pillow, I felt my eyes closing but they snapped open when my room door opened. I looked at my door and saw mom.

"Louise is having a nap so try not to make any noise"

"alright"

Mom left my room, I put my face on my pillow and I fell asleep.

20 minutes later...

I felt my self being shaken awake and when I looked I saw Louise in my face, that made me scream and fall off my bed.

"Ow"

I started rubbing my head where I hit the floor, I glared evilly at Louise.

"What?"

"I got bored sleeping but mom or dad might come up stairs now, what are you doing asleep anyway?"

"I got nothing better to do and also I am tired"

Louise was gonna answer back when dad came into the room.

"Whats going on and why are you awake?"

"I got bored of sleeping so I went to James but sleeping beauty over here was sleeping so I decided to wake him up but he fell off the bed and screamed"

"well first of all you should be asleep and second of all it isn't nice to wake other people up"

"I got bored though"

"come on your going to go finish your nap"

"arw"

Dad picked up Louise and walked to my door frame but turned round to face me.

"You can go back to sleep as well if you want"

"thanks"

Dad took Louise to her room, I looked at my pillow and noticed it was coming closer to my face. Next thing I know my face is on my pillow and my eyes had closed.

1 hour 5 minutes later...

I got woken up again by some one shaking me but this time I saw mom up in my, I screamed and fell off the bed like last time.

"Ow"

I hit that same spot on my head twice.

"You alright hun?"

"yeah but that is the second time that has happened today"

"sorry, just came to tell you tea is ready in 5 minutes"

"alright thanks"

I sat up and got onto the edge of my bed, I saw mom inspect my head where I hit it. Thankfully my hair cover that part of my head but mom could still see if she moved my hair a bit.

"looks like your gonna get a bruise"

"how big is it?"

"about this big"

Mom showed me using her hands how big the bruise is, it looked big.

"Come on, lets go get some tea"

I nodded and followed mom down stairs, I touched where the bruise was and yancked my hand away because it hert. It was gonna be one of those bruises that hert, how am I gonna brush and spike my hair. I will just have to deal with it.

Mom and I got into the kitchen where dad and Louise was.

"What took you so long mommy?"

"your brother got a large bruise on his head"

"how?"

"by hitting the floor"

"that was what that girly scream was"

I just sat at my place and rubbed my head but kept pulling my hand away when I hit the bruise.

"You must of fell on the floor hard to get a bruise like that"

"I hit my head twice on the floor but in the same place"

"how did you manage that?"

"from when Louise woke me up and just then when mom woke me up"

Mom handed out our tea, mom even gave me a ice pack for my head so the brusing can go down a bit.

"Thanks"

"no problem"

Thankfully we had soup and bread tonight so I didn't have to use both hands, I got some bread and dunked it in the soup before eat it.

I started eating my soup with my spoon, I looked over at Louise and saw she had spilled some down her and she had both hands.

We soon finished our tea, I was gonna help tidy away when dad stopped me.

"You should concentrate on keeping that ice-pack on your head"

"you sure?"

"yeah i'm sure"

I nodded my head, I sat there in the kitchen because mom and dad might want to inspect my head.

When dad finished cleaning the table he came over to me and took the ice-pack off my head, mom went a while a go to bath Louise.

When dad looked he inspected my head more then what mom did.

"Looks like you did have a small bump on your head but the ice-pack has made it go down a bit and that bruise is big"

"how long do you think it is gonna take before it disappears?"

"maybe a week or two, does it hert when you touch it?"

"yeah"

"it will hert for about 4 days before it stops then"

"alright, thanks"

"I will take that ice-pack off your hands"

Dad took the ice-pack off me, I got off the stool and waled up stairs to my room. I waited until Louise and mom was out the bathroom, when they left I walked into the bathroom with a towel and some pajamas. I felt tired today so I am gonna go to bed early, I sometimes didn't patrol after a few weeks because I get tired from not getting my full sleep.

I locked the door behind me, I put my towel and pajamas on the floor and got out of my black suit. I got in the shower and washed my hair and body, when I was finished in the shower I rapped my body in a towel and dryed my self. When I was dryed enough I started putting my pajamas on, when I did that I started ruffling my hair with the towel.

I unlocked the bathroom and walked to my room with my towel and black suit in my hands, I walked into my room. My head herts from where the water hit my bruise, I started brushing my hair lightly so I didn't hert my head more.

When I brushed my hair I put my black suit in the dirty pile and my towel on the radiator, I layed on my bed with my face facing the pillow. I heard my door open and when I looked I saw mom.

"Your ready for bed early aren't you?"

"i'm tired so I might go to bed early"

"alright, I will tell Louise and your father not to bother you"

"if you say that she will bother me"

I put my face on my pillow.

"I will keep her down stairs and take her to bed if you like"

"yes please"

My response was muffled a bit but mom knew what I was saying, I heard the light switch being flicked and then I was surrounded in the darkness. I got under the blanket and leaned my head in the pillow more, I felt my eyes close and the next thing I know is that I am fast asleep.

20 minutes later...

"James, James James"

"what"

I sounded slurred because I was still tired.

"i'm bored"

I lifted my face from my pillow.

"aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"aren't you supposed to be awake?"

"touche"

"tired from doing your black shadow adventures?"

"yes now leave be alone"

"or else what?"

"I whack you with my pillow"

"you wouldn't dare"

"wouldn't I"

I started hitting her with my pillow and then stopped and layed my face back on the pillow, she didn't look happy with me.

I just layed my head more into my pillow, I felt myself being pulled off the bed and hit my head on my bruise which hert a lot.

"Hey!"

"well don't knock me over the head with a pillow"

I heard running come up the stairs and when I looked at my door I saw dad just opening it.

"What's going on up here?"

He looked a bit angry.

"I woke up James but he started hitting me with a pillow so I pushed him off the bed"

Dad turned to me.

"This true?"

"yeah"

I was rubbing my bruise which hert a lot so I took my hand away quickly.

"Louise go to bed"

"arw"

"Louise"

Louise didn't like that dad snapped at her a bit so she ran out of my room and into hers.

"You alright?"

"ish, I hit my bruise when I hit the floor"

"why are you in bed early?"

"I just feel tired"

I yawned a bit, dad just nodded at me before leaving my room to go to Louises.

40 minutes later...

I got woken up by a shake.

"What?"

"i'm bored ad uncle Donnie is looking after us"

"then go back to bed"

"no"

"then leave me alone"

Louise got my pillow and started whacking me over the head.

"Leave me alone"

"not until your awake"

I just growled a bit and sat up.

"Happy now"

"yes, now lets play"

"no"

I slammed my head on my second pillow, I sleep with two pillows under my head. Louise started hitting be over the head with my pillow again.

"Get up James"

Louise said that loud enough for uncle Donnie to come up stairs, he opened my door and looked in.

"Whats going on here?"

"James won't play"

"thats because he is trying to fall asleep like he has now"

I was slowly drifting but not fully asleep but I woke up straight away after Louise hit me with my pillow, I sat fully up in shock. I looked at Louise and glarred, I nicked my pillow off her and put it on my other pillow.

I put my head back on to my pillow and was about to go to sleep when Louise woke me up again, I had enough. I got out of my bed and picked her up before walking to her room and placing Louise on her bed, I then left the her room and went into mine where I got into bed again and put my pillow over my head.

Louise came running into my room but was caught by uncle Donnie, I was thankful but she kept talking about how she was bored and that she couldn't sleep.

I felt my eyes go white in annoyace and anger.

"Can I go to bed please"

Louise looked at me and hid away from my angry eyes, she looked frightened which means she won't come into my room.

Uncle Donnie took her out of my room and I managed to fall asleep.

Leonardo's POV

When I got home I saw Donnie watching tv.

"Hopefully they stayed asleep"

"actually they didn't"

"what happened?"

"Louise woke James up because she was bored and then she kept hitting him over the head with a pillow when he didn't get up, soon he got angry and took Louise to her room and then came back to his and got back in to bed but she came in running after him but I managed to get her, then she started complaining about how she isn't tired and then got scared when James had angry eyes"

"what angry eyes?"

"the one where our whole eye goes white"

"James only gets them when he is angry or annoyed"

"hopefully they have stayed in bed"

"Louise will do after those eyes, thanks Donnie"

"no problem but tomorrow is gonna be Raph"

"alright"

Donnie left the house and went home to the lair, Rose and I just walked up stairs and into our bedroom. We got changed and got into bed.

"I think we should take Louise off her naps so she sleeps at night time and doesn't wake up James"

"I know but she still gets tired half way through the day so if she does go for a nap lets only make it 30 minutes instead of 1 hour"

"good plan"

We kissed each other before going to sleep.


	3. Alone time

Hey! Wednesday I had a stressful day so if this chapter is rubbish it is because of wednesday! sorry I didn't update but I was at my nans for 2 nights!

Jame's POV

I got up from bed and saw the time, it was 9:47 am. I guess Louise waking me up made me a lot more tired, I got out of bed and walked towards my door. When I was in the hall way I started walking until I got to the stairs, I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Mom, dad and Louise was in the living room watching tv, I got a bowl of cereal and a spoon before sitting in my place. I started eating my breakfast.

I soon finished my breakfast, I put the bowl and spoon into the dish washer. I walked to the side of the kitchen where the coffee machine was and started making me a cup of coffee, when the cup was full of coffee I started pouring some milk in.

I sat down in my place again and started drinking my cup of coffee.

"Look who is awake"

I looked towards the door and saw Louise, I just put my head on the table thankful that my bruise was near the back of my head.

"What you doing?"

"drinking my cup of coffee"

"what does it taste like?"

"horrid"

"then why do you drink it?"

"so I have energy for the day"

Louise seemed to understand with out me telling her why, mom walked into the room and patted my head a bit.

"Ow"

"sorry hun I forgot"

"no problem"

I started rubbing my bed head but I quickly took my hand away when I hit my bruise by accident, I started drinking my coffee again. Dad came into the kitchen.

"I think we will try to get you off coffee"

"don't think it will work, it has grown on me"

"yeah well now we are gonna make sure your off coffee"

I just groaned and carried on drinking my coffee, I was half way drinking when the cup was stolen from my grasp.

"What?"

I looked around and saw dad had my cup.

"What are you doing?"

"getting rid of your habit"

Dad poured my coffee down the sink, I looked frantic that dad did that and my eyes was really wide.

Dad then went to the coffee machine and took all the coffee packets and went outside where chucked them into the bin, I was going frantic a bit. Wow I was turning into a mad coffee drinker like uncle Donnie, that is a scary thought.

I stood up from my chair and went up stairs, I went into my room and got changed. I brushed my hair lightly to not aggrevate my bruise, I then spiked my hair up.

I left my room and went back down stairs to the kitchen where mom was watchig dad get rid of the coffee stuff.

Dad soo got rid of everything to do with coffee.

"Why did we even buy coffee stuff?"

"for you on stressful days"

"oh yeah"

"well now I am guessing you don't need it"

"I can live with out it but I don't know about you"

Dad pointed at me.

"I might go a little mad and mental but I will be alright"

"lets hope so hun"

Mom ruffled my hair but didn't touch my bruise thankfully, I just grumbled a bit before sortig my hair out so it was spikey again.

"Where's Louise?"

"I think she is in the living room watching tv"

"alright"

"I am gonna get her change, see ya in a sec hun"

Mom kissed dad on the lips before going to the living room to get Louise, I leaned on the kitchen side and looked round the kitchen for a bit.

"I'm gonna go training for half a hour or probably more"

"alright"

Dad left to go to his room so he can get changed before doing his training, I stood in the kitchen for a while before I got bored and headed up stairs towards my room. I set my bed before layig on it, I grabbed my guitar and started learning 'let her go' by passenger again.

I had like 5 minutes learning time before I was desterbed, when I looked at the door I saw mom.

"I'm gonna see mona and Raph with Louise, you wanna come?"

"no i'm fine"

"alright"

Uncle Raph and auntie Mona live in there own lair in the sewers, I have a log peaceful time before Louise comes home. I should start speding this time wisely, I started celebrating quietly while I was on my bed.

I heard dow stairs door close, I jumped up from my bed. I took my guitar with me, I ran out on to the hallway and walked towards the balcony. I walked on to the balcony and sat down in a chair before putting my feet on the table, I started practicing how to play 'let her go' again.

40 minutes later...

I finally was able to learn the song off my heart, I felt happy that I complished something today.

I heard some one shouting me from inside which I am guessing was dad looking for me, I walked into the hall way where dad saw me.

"Where were you?"

"on the balcony"

"what have you been doing then?"

"learned how to play a song"

"wheres your mother?"

"she went to uncle Raphs and auntie Monas"

"alright"

I put my electric guitar in my room before walking down stairs, I walked into the kitchen and got a apple from the fruit basket thats in the middle of the island. I sat at my place and started eating.

"James, can I ask where your phone is?"

"up stairs in my draw which I lock so Louise does't use it"

"alright, just as long as I know where it is"

I nodded, I ate my apple ad then put the core in the bin. I walked to the side of the kitchen and leaned against the side.

"Wanna go in the swimming pool?"

"i'm aloud i the pool even though I am grounded"

"well if you want to be bad from it"

"no I mea I thought I was already band from it"

"nope"

We walked up stairs and into our ow rooms and got changed into our swimming trunks, I walked down the stairs with a towel under my arm. I got out side and layed my towel on a beach chair before jumping into the pool, came out side soon after and did what I did.

We started splashing each other, It started because I splashed dad by accident. Dad splashed me and I breathed in so I had water up my snout, I started coughing harshly because my asthma kicked in.

Dad came towards and patted my back gently until I was coughing only a bit now.

"You alright?"

I coughed a bit before answering.

"I think my asthma kicked in"

"I know"

I coughed a bit more, we was both sitting on the side of the swimming pool with only our legs touching the water. Dad patted my back until I stopped coughing.

"Come on I think it is time to go inside"

I nodded, we stood up and got our towels from the beach chairs before rapping them round our selfs, we started drying our selfs. I coughed a bit more.

"You gonna be alright?"

"I think so"

Dad nodded towards me, we walked into the living room where dad sat me down. I coughed but less then what I did but it still sounded raspy, mom and Louise came into the house then.

Louise saw me on the couch rapped up in my towel with dad next to me.

"Mom dad is letting James watch tv"

"no i'm not and the tv isn't even on"

Mom walked into the room and saw me.

"What happened?"

"we was having a water fight and I managed to get water up his nose which caused his asthma to start a bit"

Just to prove dads point I started to cough, I felt dad pat me on my shell until the coughing stopped. I sat there breathing deeply afterwards, mom sat next to me and put a hand on my shell.

I felt mom rub my shell back and forth.

"I think you need to have a shower to warm yourself up and then come back downstairs okay"

"alright"

I stood up a bit shakaly but mom and dad steadied me, when I was steady enough I started walking towards the stairs.

I walked up the stairs with the help of the banister and the wall, when I got upstairs I went to my room and got myself my black suit and my towel before going into the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom I locked the door before putting the towel on the floor and getting unchanged, I then got into the shower and turned it onto a warm setting.

I started coughing but it soon finished, while I was in the shower I washed my hair and body. I stood under the shower head 5 minutes just to get my body warmer, I turned off the shower and got out the bath tub. I rapped my towel round me and started drying myself, when I was dry enough I got my black suit because it is only 3:21.

I walked out the bathroom and into my bedroom where I put my towel on the radiator before going downnstairs and into the kitchen, I coughed a bit while I was walking down stairs. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, I looked at my knees and rubbed my unbrushed hair with my hands but took them away quickly when I touched my bruise.

Louise came into the room.

"I wanna watch tv"

"don't care"

"yeah but you can't watch tv"

"then do something else"

"but I am bored"

I was going to reply when I coughed, I coughs sounded harsh but they didn't hert at all. Mom came into the room so I am guessing dad went to go for a shower, mom did a follow me sign. I got up from the couch and followed mom into the kitchen, mom walked me over to my place at the island and I sat down.

Mom got something from the cupboard and draw before walking towards me, I noticed that she got cough medicine and a spoon. She poured some medicine onto the spoon and bought the spoon near me but I just leaned back, mom just huffed.

"The longer it takes the more I will try to shove it into your mouth"

I didn't speak because mom would of put the spoon in even if I opened my mouth a bit, I got unlucky because I started coughing. It gave mom the chance to slip the spoon into my mouth after I nearly stopped cough, mom took the spoon out and watched me.

"Swallow it"

I pretended to swallow something without actually swallowing the medicine.

"Properly"

This time I did swallow the medicine properly because I knew I was losing, I did a face full of horror afterwards because of the flavour.

"Show"

I rolled my eyes but I still opened my mouth, mom nodded before she put another spoonful in. I glared at her.

"Don't give them eyes, it says that you should take two spoonfuls so you are gonna"

This time I didn't stall, I swallowed the medicine. I stuck my tongue out and did a face of horror again, I ran over to the cupboard and got a glass before filling it with water and downing it.

I managed to get rid of most of the taste but some was there, I turned round and saw mom with some pills so I sat down in my place and stared at mom weirdly.

"I gave you cough medicine so you don't cough up your asthma pills"

I nodded, mom got 2 pills out of the packet before putting them towards me. I took them out of her hands and when she turned round to get me some water I put one pill into my mouth and swalled it without water and then did the same with the other, mom turned round and handed me a glass of water but noticed the pills had gone.

"Where are your pills?"

"in my stomach"

"how?"

Mom leaned against the kitchen side.

"I teached myself how to have pills without water but I don't always do it"

Mom nodded, I put the water to my mouth and started to drink some just to make sure the pills didn't get stuck somewhere. When I finished with the water I put the rest of the water into the sink before placing the cup into the dishwasher.

"Tell me if you keep coughing"

"I will"

I walked past the island in the kitchen but stopped and grabbed a apple from the fruit basket.

"You better eat all of the apple"

"you know I don't like apple cores and probably never will"

I walked out the kitchen and bit into the apple, I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I walked over to my bed and sat so my shell was to the bed board, I felt tired after advents today. When I finished my apple I put it into my bin, I layed on my bed and got comfy before falling asleep.

3 hours 50 minutes later...

I felt somebody shaking me lightly, I heard some one calling my name.

"James hun wake up"

It sounded like mom.

"what?"

I sounded slurred but I rolled my face into my pillow.

"It's tea time hun"

"it is?"

I rolled my head and looked at mom.

"Yes hun"

I sat up slowly with the help of one hand because my other hand was to busy rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I turned my body so I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

I stood up shakily because I was had sleep in my system, mom helped me stand up. When I was stable enough to stand on my own mom let go of me, we started walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What where you doing which caused your mother to go up stairs to get you?"

"he was sleeping"

"explains a lot"

I nodded before going to my place at the island, mom handed out our tea which was burgers and chips. We started eating our tea after we said thank you to mom.

We had a conversation at lunch which Louise hardly joined because she had no idea what we was on about but to be true I didn't sometimes, we soon finished tea.

I grabbed all the plates and utensils, I put them all into the dish washer while dad sorted out the sauces and the table.

When we was done I wet up stairs while dad went into the living room where Louise and mom was watching tv, I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I got my electric guitar and started playing the songs that I have leart so far, I started to deside what song I would like to learn next.

I decided to learn how to play hard guitar notes for songs I learn in the future, after a while I heard some one come to my room and when I looked I saw dad.

"Your mother and I are going to work, your uncle Donnie is gonna be looking after you"

"alright, dad how is uncle Mikey?"

"I don't know as much as Donnie so you will have to ask him"

"okay"

We walked down stairs where mom was sorting her stuff ready for the mission, mom turned to us and walked toward us.

"Your sister is in bed so don't desterb her"

"you are getting the roles the wrong way round"

"well she shouldn't desterb you because we took her 30 minutes off her nap so she will be tired more"

"thanks, I was getting quite annoyed getting woke up nearly every night"

"no problem, bye hun"

"bye"

Mom kissed my head and dad ruffled my unconed hair but not near my bruise.

"Looks like your uncle is running late so answer the door when he comes alright"

"okay dad"

Mom and dad left and I heard there bikes go off before leaving the garage.

I heard the phone go off so I quickly picked it up so Louise didn't get woken up.

"Hello"

_"hey James, is Leo there?"_

"sorry uncle Donnie he just went to work"

_"lets just say I am busy with helping Mikey recover and so is Raph"_

"who's is gonna look after us?"

_"it will have to be you James"_

"what about grandad Splinter?"

_"he has gone to see the dynamo for his weekly visit"_

"alright, thanks for the information uncle Donnie"

_"no problem, do you wanna tell your parents or should I?"_

"sounds like your busy so I will do it, bye uncle Donnie"

"bye James"

He hung up on me, what am I supposed to do? I never have babysitted Louise. I took a deep breath before dialing dad.

It rang for a bit before dad answered.

_"Hello"_

"dad"

_"whats wrong James?"_

"uncle Donnie isn't coming"

_"why?"_

"because he is looking after uncle Mikey and so is uncle Raph"

_"what about master Splinter?"_

"he is on his weekly visit to see dynamo"

_"sorry kiddo but it looks like your gonna have to look after Louise your self"_

"but I haven't done that before"

_"look she should stay asleep and if she isn't send her to bed"_

"like she will listen to me"

_"she will do because you are gonna tell her your inccharge and if she doesn't do what you say she is in trouble got it"_

"yes dad"

_"alright bye James"_

"bye dad"

Dad hung up, I put the phone on its holder before walking to the sofa and sitting on it with my hands on my face.

"Wheres uncle Donnie?"

"not coming now go to bed"

"why should I listen to you"

"because other wise your in trouble"

"says who?"

"dad"

"come on you can't always be good"

"I learn from my mistakes Louise"

"yeah well what happened"

"you don't want to know"

That scared her a bit.

"Can you took me back into bed then"

"sure"

I followed Louise up stairs and into her pink room, the room made me shiver from how pink it is.

"You seriously like the colour pink?"

"well yeah or it wouldn't be my mask colour like yours is yellow"

"my favourite colour it turqouise"

"really"

I just nodded at her, she got under her covers. I walked over to her bed and tucked her in, I saw her close her eyes.

I walked out of her room and went down stairs and layed on the couch, I looked up at the ceiling.

I felt my eyes drooping the longer I looked up and the next thing I know I am falling asleep.

Leonardo's POV

Rose and I walked into the houseanf noticed it was very quiet, when we walked into the living room we saw James fast asleep on the couch. Rose looked towards me and I just shrugged, we heard a sound and when we looked we noticed the tv was on.

"Leo isn't that something he isn't supposed to do"

"Rose I don't think he watched tv because I don't think he watches barney the dinosaur"

Rose looked at the tv properly before walking up stairs to check on Louise, I kneeled down by James and shook his arm. I called his name several times as well until he woke up a bit.

"huh"

"shouldn't you go to bed"

"yeah, why is barney the dinosaur on?"

"we think your sister came down and watched tv while you was asleep"

"probably left it on so I get told off for it"

We saw Rose come down stairs.

"She definately has been up, you can tell"

"well I had to take her back up stairs once because she woke up"

Rose looked towards me.

"Taking her off naps"

"oh yes"

James yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Time for bed hun"

"alright mom"

Rose kissed his head before he got off the couch and walked up stairs, Rose and I sat on couch when James left. I changed the channel with the remote, this house has a camera in the kitchen,living room and outside so we can be alerted if our enermys are close.

I changed the channel to a channel that shows us what happened while we was away, we watch the advents what the camera picked up basically. We watched as James told Louise to go to bed and then they went up stairs, we also saw how Louise turned on the tv and set the controllers near James while he was asleep before going back up stairs. It was also funny because there was sound, Rose and I always watch the advents that had happened.

We decided to go to bed after we turned the tv off. We went up stairs and went into our bedroom, we got unchanged and got into bed. Before we knew it we was fast asleep.

1 hour 30 minutes later...

Jame's POV

I just came in through the balcony from my patrol as black shadow, I walked down the hall and into my bedroom after I closed the balcony door. I took off my cloak and my suit, I bandaged my thigh which was cut a bit before putting on my pajamas.

I got into bed and fell fast asleep.


	4. Injured

Hey! Hope ya having a great day! before I go to the story though Rose and Louise are mine while James, Miley and the title of the story belongs to my best friend Man of cartoons!

Jame's POV

I woke up that morning tired from my adventure as the black shadow so I went down-stairs to get a drink of coffee and when I got there I realised dad chucked the coffee stuff and the machine away, I started whacking my head against the wall.

"Need coffee, need coffee, need coffee, need coff..."

"do you really?"

I stopped whacking my head and looked towards dad, I started acting normal and shook my head no and walked out of the kitchen calmly. When I was out of the kitchen I went into the bathroom, I got a handful of water and splashed my face about 10 times so I could wake up properly.

I shook my head and hoped I could last the day without falling asleep, I walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. I saw dad smile at me a bit so I stuck my tongue at him, I got some cereal before walking back to my place and starting eating.

"Got out of your coffee moment?"

"think so"

I felt my left eye twitch a bit, dad just looked at me.

"Wow you are mental for coffee"

"no i'm not"

"tell your eye that"

I just grumbled a bit before eating my breakfast, mom and Louise soon joined us in the kitchen. Mom and Louise noticed my twitching eye but they didn't comment, mom got some toast and made Louise a bowl of cereal.

"After Louise does some training we are going to my brothers house"

"alright"

We soon finished our breakfast, mom went to get Louise changed while dad went to get changed as well but he came down stairs and waited in the kitchen.

"Did you ever find out if Louise turned on the tv?"

"yeah we did, I have to talk to her about that actually, thanks for reminding me"

Dad walked out the kitchen and went all the way to the dojo and waited inside for Louise so he could train her, I went upstairs after I put my bowl in the dish washer and got changed.

When I was dressed I brushed my hair and spiked my hair up, I walked down stairs but tripped on the second to last step. Mom came rushing to my side.

"Are you alright?"

"yeah, I just need to wake up properly"

Mom dragged me to the sofa, I sat there and ruffled my hair a bit. I felt mom try and drag me some where else and I let her but that was a big mistake, she pushed me into the swimming pool.

"Woke up yet?"

"yeah thanks"

Mom stuck her hand out to help me but I decided to get her back so I pulled her in, mom splashed into the pool next to me.

"Are you awake?"

"you devil"

Mom grabbed me and pulled me under the water and then she followed after me, we swam after each other under the water but soon we had to come up for air. When we got up to the surface we saw dad looking at us smiling.

"What happened here?"

Mom and I looked at each other before pulling dad into the water as well, he soon came to the surface of the water.

"What was that for?"

"cause we could"

Dad gave me noogie but stopped when he touched my bruise.

"Sorry"

"no problem, it doesn't hert as much as it did"

Dad nodded, dad swam towards mom and they kissed each other which caused me to moan.

"I'm right here you know"

"yeah we know"

We saw Louise walking towards us.

"I thought we was going to see uncle Raph, Donnie, Mikey, auntie Mona, cousin Daniel and grandad Splinter"

"We will do just not now"

"isn't James grounded so why is he in the pool?"

I pointed towards mom.

"You fell down the stairs so I decided to wake you up properly"

"you fell down the stairs"

"well the step second from the bottom"

Dad splashed me.

"Are you awake then?"

"yes"

I splashed dad back, I got out of the pool but then fell backwards into the water.

"I take that as a no"

"yeap"

I just got annoyed which caused my eyes to go white.

"why can't my body just wake up"

"calm down, you can get a little drink of coffee when we go round my bros but for this one time"

I nodded quickly, I got out the pool full of energy.

"Louise can you ge three towels for us hun"

"okay mommy"

Louise ran from the garden to the airing cupboard in the bathroom and then came back into the garden, dad, mom and I was waiting in the garden.

"Got them mommy"

Louise handed us each a towel, I started drying myself off before ruffling my hair but not to harsh so my head will hert where the bruise is.

I walked into the house, I walked up stairs and into my bedroom where I got changed into a different black suit because I can have a shower later.

When I was down stairs I noticed the others waiting for me.

"So your going with your hair down today, different"

"that happens when I don't drink coffee"

We walked into the garage, we got into the car. Louise had help getting into her car seat so mom helped her before getting in herself, dad started driving towards the man-hole cover which is closest to the lair.

I saw Louise yawn.

"You tired?"

I said that childish, she just looked at me angrily.

"No"

I just chuckled at that, she just sat there in a strop. I copyed her mockingly.

"Stop it!"

I just sat there chuckling.

"What are you doing kids?"

"nothing"

"seriously"

Dad was glaring at me in the rear view mirror, I looked towards Louise.

"Sorry"

"its alright"

I looked back at the mirror and noticed dad nodded at me before concentrating back on the road.

We soon got to the ally, we all got out of the car and walked closer to the man-hole cover but I quickly dodged out the way when I heard a kunai been flung straight at me.

I looked up and saw Miley and a gang of her foot.

"We didn't finish our fight from last night properly"

I saw mom talk to Louise before putting her down the man-hole so I decided to destract Miley and that.

"I am busy at night you know"

"by doing what being the black shadow"

"it is a busy job"

My dad looked at me and that was when I realised I let my secret out.

"Oops"

"you where the black shadow this whole time"

"it isn't time to argue"

Miley and her crew jumped down into the ally.

"Haven't you been told that you should always keep your weapons on you"

I just shrugged, she threw three ninja stars at me but I managed to dodge them all except the last one which scratched my arm a bit.

Miley charged at me, She tryed to swipe at me but I dodged. I managed to trip her but she just flipped right back up, I ran to a wall and Miley chased me. I ran up the wall and did a flip, I landed behind Miley who ran into the wall.

I had to laugh a bit but suddenly got back into fighting when she tryed to swipe me.

"Hey watch it"

"why should I?"

"because I told you to"

She swiped low and catched my left leg.

"What is with people and hurting my leg!"

I saw my uncles come up through the man-hole, they started helping mom and dad. Miley tryed to swipe my face but I back flipped away, she got me against a wall and was about to swipe my chest but I jumped up and got onto the fire escape stairs.

Miley jumped up after me and we started to fight again, she managed to push me over the fire escape edge but I grabbed the poles of the fire escape stairs. I dropped a ninja star and catched it between my feet, I swung my self back and fourth and managed to hit Miley in the arm deeply with the star.

"You little rat"

"i'm a turtle get it right"

I flipped off the fire escape and Miley follwed and flipped infront of me, I noticed the foot ninjas where nearly all knocked down.

The blood loss was getting to me a bit, when Miley noticed she was losing she used a smoke bomb and disappeared.

I stood up a bit straighter but couldn't because me leg was herting me, I just sighed and decided to lean against a wall. I watched as dad finished the last foot ninja off.

I was leaning there breathing deeply a bit from all the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins and also because of my asthma.

Mom and dad walked over to me, we all was cut but the worst out of all of us was my leg wound. My left leg was killing me but I could take it.

"Everyone alright?"

"yeah"

I lied so they didn't worry about me too much but dad looked at me.

"So whats this about you being black shadow"

"erm I..."

"lets go to the lair and disguss this"

I nodded, the others walked towards the man-hole and climbed down and I did the same. I tried to act as normal as I usually would, we soon got to the lair and the pain in my left leg was awful. It felt like there was fire burning it, I now winced everytime I walked but the good news is thst mom, dad and my uncles haven't noticed it yet because I was behind everyone.

We walked into the lair, I leaned against the wall while the others went to the lab to get patced up.

"James"

"yes Louise"

"are you alright?"

"why?"

"because you look pale"

"probably from blood loss"

I looked at my black suit leg and noticed most of it was covered in dark red which you could hardly see.

"arw shell"

"you know where not aloud to say that"

"I don't care at the minute"

I looked at the wall and noticed it had some red marks as well.

"Hope grandad splinter doesn't mind the new paint he has on his wall"

"Mom and dad are gonna notice your injured you know"

"why would you guess that?"

"first of all your pale, second of all you have a dark red leg and thirdly I don't think the wall is supposed to be that colour"

"well I am gonna hide it as best as I can"

"bet you can't do it"

"can"

"not"

"can"

"not"

"can"

"not"

"can"

"my granchildren what is this fighting about?"

"nothing important grandad"

"yes it is"

"no its not"

"yes it is"

"no its not"

"what are you two fighting about anyway?"

"look at his left leg grandad"

"Louise!"

Grandad Splinter looked at my left leg and his eyes widened, I saw Louise stick her tongue at me so I glared at her with my angry eyes.

"My grandson how did you get that injury?"

"in the fight with Miley"

"I bet it hert"

"shut up Louise"

"ohh some ones grouchy"

"I will be in a minute"

I saw black dots round my sight of vision so I shook my head which got rid of it.

"My grandson it would be wise to go into the lab and get patched up"

"don't worry grandad Splinter I will be fine"

Grandad was about to speak again but was stopped when the others came into the room, Mona walked in the room with Daniel in her arms as well.

"Are you alright James? you look a bit pale"

"yeah, i'm fine"

"no your not"

"shut it Louise"

Mom, dad, my uncles, my auntie and my cousin sat down on the sofa.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"nothing important"

"yes it is"

I just glared at Louise which made her shut up, mom and dad just shook there heads and probably thought the words 'kids' as well. I saw the black dots again but this time there was more of them so I shook them off.

I saw Mona looking at me from the corner of her eye, I saw her eyes widen.

"Whats wrong Mona?"

I knew what she was gonna say.

"Look at James leg"

Yeap here comes the worryness, everyone looked at my legs and noticed one was wetter then the other. Dad stood up and walked over to me, he nealed down and touched my leg with the end of his finger. When he looked he saw redness on his finger which made him go shocked a bit.

"Whats wrong Leo?"

"thats blood on his leg"

Everyone stood up and rushed towards me and asked questions all at once, I kept looking from one adult to another. I felt drained of energy and wanted to go to sleep, I felt my eyes droop a bit and Louise was the only one who noticed because the others where looking at my head.

Louise got a pillow and whacked it over my head which made me fully awake again.

"What was that for?"

"for nearly falling asleep"

I just grumbled a bit but stopped when I felt my self nearly being dragged.

"What are you doing?"

"taking you to my lab"

I felt my arms being put over two shoulders before being taken to the lab, they sat me down on the lab bed. I noticed only mom, dad and uncle Donnie was in the lab now, I hate this lab so much.

"I have been in here to many times"

"your telling me"

"I could probably walk round this lab with a blind fold on"

Uncle Donnie chuckled at that.

"I wouldn't be surprised"

I felt my trouser leg being ripped.

"And there goes another suit"

I leaned back so my shell was on the bed and my legs where still dangling off, I felt uncle Donnie put alcohole on the back of my leg where the cut was which caused me to wince. I hands where behind my head, I kept biting the inside of my lip everytime I was in pain but that just caused me to have a coppery flavour in my mouth which wasn't nice at all.

"This is a big wound James, i'm surprised you hid it for so long"

"well they don't call me a ninja for no reason"

Uncle Donnie then stitched the wound up which was painful before he rapped a gauze round my leg so my cut was covered.

"You might be limping for a while"

"alright"

Mom and dad where by my side the whole time I was being bandaged up, I suddenly felt a prick in my arm and when I looked I noticed there was a tube.

"Whats this for?"

"to give you some blood from the blood loss"

I nodded, Donnie started getting some A+ blood and put it at the end of the tube. He hung the blood bag on a metal hook so it stayed up, I watched as the blood started going down the tube and into my arm.

I soon started to feel less tired and less pale, mom and dad noticed this so they started asking questions.

"Why didn't you tell us before that you where injured?"

"I don't know"

"how did you get injured?"

"Miley managed to get me with her knife"

"how did you become the black shadow?"

"I went out one night because I felt cooped up in the house and also because Louise kept waking me up so I couldn't go back to sleep, I started fighting crime which was great so I decided to disguise myself so if I do see my uncles they wouldn't reconise me and it worked so far until Miley came along and blurted it out"

"how long have you been the black shadow?"

"since I was thirteen years old"

Mom and dad kept asking more questions while more and more blood was poured into me, soon the blood of bag was empty. Uncle Donnie took the tube out of my arm which had a needle at the end.

"I think it is a good idea if you rest"

"are you sure uncle Donnie?"

"if you do I will let you have a cup of coffee"

I looked at dad excitedly.

"Really?"

"only if you sleep"

"alright but where"

"you can sleep in my old room"

"alright"

Mom and dad helped me up stairs and into dads room, they layed me in his bed and I fell asleep quickly.

Leonardo's POV

"Really, coffee"

"what, it was the only way"

"he will want some now though Leo"

We walked down stairs again and saw Donnie.

"He's addicted to coffee isn't he"

"oh yes"

Rose and I sat on the couch, I picked Louise up and put her on my lap.

"Hey dudes did you find out any information about James being the black shadow?"

"yeap"

"Where is James anyway?"

"up stairs asleep"

"alright"

Donnie and Raph looked shocked.

"Your not gonna ask why he is asleep"

"why would I?"

"because it is you Mike"

"doesn't mean I am stupid Raph, you do know I work with the agentcey right and typically I am more smarter then Donnie"

"alright then, here is a question I am stuck on at the minute alright, what is 100x50 and then square root the number but then you will have to divide it by 60 and plus 10"

"11.175113019"

I shook my head while Donnie look shocked.

"Mike you forgot the 8 at the end"

Mike whacked his knee.

"I always forget one number"

Mike sat there grumbling.

"Alright then what is 20x60 divided by 6 and then square rooted and then plus 50"

"64.14213562373"

Don just looked gob smacked that Mikey could do that with out any help from a calculator or a computer.

"Why are you surprised I could do that? you do know I have a IQ of 347 right"

Donnie just shook his head.

"oh well now you know"

I noticed I felt something on my shoulder and when I looked down I saw Louise nearly falling asleep, I moved her so she was more comfortable. She snuggled into me and fell asleep, I smiled and stroked her hair a bit.

I also noticed Daniel fell asleep on Mona.

We stayed at my brothers for a while before deciding to go home, I handed Louise carefully to Rose before standing up and going up stairs. I walked into my room and saw James sleeping peacefully in a curled ball, I walked over to the bed and crouched down.

I started to wake James up.

"James, James, come on kiddo it is time to wake"

James opened his eyes groggily.

"Afternoon kiddo"

"after-noon"

He sounded so slurred, he sat up and sat there.

"Ready to go home"

"uh huh"

I saw him yawn, I am so glad he forgot about getting coffee.

"You can fall asleep in the car if you want because there apparently is a lot of traffic"

"ok-ay"

I helped him stand up after he got out of the covers and was sitting on the side of the bed, I helped him walk to my bedroom door and then down the hall then afterwards down the stairs.

"Look whos awake"

"I don't think fully"

Rose stood up carefully with Louise in her arms, we walked towards the lair door.

"Bye guys hope next time it is a much better meeting"

"we hope so as well, see ya soon Leo"

We walked out the lair and towards the man hole.

"How are we gonna take two kids to the car?"

"you pass me Louise and when your up there put her in the car and then come back because I think James can climb up his self but I want to make sure he won't fall a bit"

Rose nodded, I leaned James against the sewer wall before getting Louise off Rose. Rose climbed up the man hole and then grabbed Louise off me, she went to put Louise in the car but while she was doing that I went over to James and helped him towards the sewer ladder. Rose came back into view.

"James do you think you can climb the ladder?"

"I will try"

James started climbing, I stayed at the bottom to catch him if he does fall. He slipped a bit but he was near the top so Rose catched him, James managed to climb the rest of the way with out falling.

Rose helped James to the car while I climbed the sewer ladder, when I got to the surface I put the man-hole cover on the man-hole before going to the car and getting in the drivers side of the car.

I looked in the review mirror to find James asleep, I looked behind me and saw Louise asleep as well.

"Looks like it is gonna be a quiet drive"

I started up the car and drove out of the ally and onto the street, I noticed it was gonna be busy so I slowed down a bit. I stopped behind this car which had two cat mutants and two kitten mutants which must be twins, there was a car behind us that had a two adults and then the one next to us has a two teenagers which means one had passed there test recently and the car the other side had a bat mutant learning to drive a car because there was a learning cone on the front and then there was a normal human next to him or her.

I just sighed, I heard movement in the back and when I looked I saw Louise was moving to get more comfortable. I looked towards Rose and noticed that Louise was trying to get comfortable so she started moving her which caused Louise to stop struggling.

I started moving forward slowly when the car in front started moving but stop when the car in front stopped, I leaned back into my chair. I heard a yawn behind me and when I looked I saw Louise opening her eyes a bit, she sat in her car seat properly and rubbed her eyes with both hands.

"Afternoon"

I saw Rose turn round and looked at Louise.

"Afternoon hun"

"after-noon"

Louise sounded slurred which made me chuckle, I started moving the car forward and got to the end on the traffic lights and turned right. I drove down the road and turned left at the end, I got stuck in traffic again.

"Where are we going?"

"home sweetie"

I started moving the car forward again and got to the traffic llights but they went red, I sighed again. I heard movement in the back and when I looked I saw Louise trying to wake James up, James turned and mumbled something.

"Leave him Louise"

"but i'm bored"

"then go back to sleep"

Louise grumbled and I rolled my eyes at her, I noticed the light turned green so I turned left and drove up the empty street and then turned right. I drove down for a few metres before driving into our house lawn, I clicked a switched and the garage door opened which I drove into before clicking the switch again closing the garage.

I got out the car and so did Rose, Rose got Louise out of her car seat and then put her on the floor so she could walk inside. I walked to James door and opened it, I undid James seat belt and started waking him up.

"Huh"

"James time to go inside"

"alright"

"come on I will help you to your bed"

I got James arm round me and helped him out the car and into the kitchen, I then helped him up the stairs and into his room where I layed him in bed.

"You wanna come for dinner later?"

"no thanks"

He sounded really tired.

"Alright, see you in the morning"

"night dad"

"night son"

I rubbed his hair before walking to the door and opening it, I looked back at James before turnning off the lights. I walked out and close the door behind me, I walked down stairs and into the living room where Louise and Rose was snuggled up together.

"Do you wanna order a pizza tonight or cook?"

"we could order tonight"

"James doesn't want tea tonight"

"alright, is he asleep?"

"yeah"

I sat next Rose so louise was in the middle of us.

"Why is James sleepy?"

"because losing that much blood is tiring hun"

"is he gonna be alright?"

"yeah he is, he needs a lot of rest though so no waking him up alright"

"alright"

We watched tv for a while.

"I'm getting the phone guys to call for pizza, what type of pizza should we get?"

"lets get a 6 piece pizza with stuffed crust and on the pizza could be cheese, tomato and pepperoni"

"alright"

Rose walked to the phone and started dialing the agentceys pizza shop while walking into the kitchen.

I looked towards Louise and she looked up at me.

"Can we watch cartoons"

"no Louise, you know your banned from watching them for a week after trying too blame your brother for watching tv"

"how did you find out it was me anyway?"

"I don't think your brother watches barney the dinosaur"

"you never know"

I just chuckled at her, Rose came back into the room and sat where she was before.

"Pizza will be here in 10 minutes"

I nodded towards Rose.

Jame's POV

Everytime I tried I couldn't get back to sleep even though I felt really tired, I looked at my cupboard for a bit but then I looked up and saw Purdy. My eyes soften a bit, I got out of bed and limped a bit towards my cupboard. I got Purdy from the top, I limped back to my bed and sat there staring at her.

I remembered why I put her up there, I remember Louise always coming into my room to try and get Purdy so she can sleep with her. I didn't like her touching my toy so I decided to put her on a high place, I chuckled at the memory.

After a while I felt my eyes drooping so I decided to get under my covers and hug Purdy close to me, I soon fell back to sleep.

Leonardo's POV

I heard the door bell ring so I went to answer it, I opened the door to the regular pizza delivery boy the agentcey sends to deliver pizza.

"That would be £5.79 please"

I handed him a ten pound note and he gave me the correct change, I collected the pizza off the man before closing the door.

I walked to the set table and placed the pizza in the middle.

"You sure James doesn't want any tea"

"I can check if you want"

"alright"

I walked out the kitchen and went upstairs down the hall and to James room, I opened the door to see James back. I walked into the room quietly, everytime I stepped closer I noticed that he was hugging something and when I was right next to him I noticed he was hugging Purdy.

I got my phone out my pocket and got the camera open, I took a picture but the flash was on and I thought I woke up James but he didn't stir which made me happy.

I walked out of his room and down stairs into the kitchen, I walked over to Rose.

"You never guess what I just saw"

"what?"

I got my phone out and showed Rose the picture I just took.

"I always wondered where he put Purdy"

"didn't you ever see her on top of his cupboard?"

Rose just shook her head, I put my phone away and sat at the table. We all started eating the pizza.

"Why did he put Purdy on the cupboard anyway?"

"because Louise always tried to take her when she was 4 years old"

"oh yeah, I remember that now, James got really annoyed when Louise did take her"

"uh huh"

We soon finished our pizza, Rose cleared the table while I took Louise up stairs to get changed.

I walked into her pink room, I picked out some pajamas. She was about to get changed but suddenly looked towards me.

"Don't look"

"I wasn't going to"

"hands over eyes"

I rolled my eyes before putting my hands over my eyes while she got changed, I waited until she was changed.

"Done, you can look now"

I took my hands off my eyes and looked towards Louise.

"Ready for bed?"

"yeah"

I saw her yawn which made me chuckle, she got into bed and I tucked her in.

"Night sweetie"

"night daddy"

I kissed her fore-head.

"No going to wake up James or stealing his toy during the night got it"

"yes dad"

I turned on her night light before going to the door and watching her fall asleep, I turned off the main light and closed the door behind me.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs to the living room where Rose was watching tv, I sat next to Rose and she snuggled close to me.

"What you watching?"

"a game show where you have to get these crystals for more time at the end but there is challenges first to get the small crystals and if the person is still in the challenge when the time goes they get locked in that room until the very end or if the rest of the team buy them out of the locked challenge with a crystal"

We watched as a man dressed in yellow got locked into a game that was very easy.

"That was a easy quiz"

"I know but it is fun to work them out"

"true"

We looked back at the tv and noticed they where running to a different area in the studio, they said that they wanted a mystery game so they ran off and they selected a person to do it. The person walked into the challenge, he had to walk along ropes and make sure a bell didn't ring or he will be locked straight away.

He managed to get the crystal without ringing the bell, they did a mystery game next.

There was 3 things dug underground and they had to get the right code to open the safe the crystal was in.

I looked at the time and noticed it was 10:45pm, our boss lets us have the weekend off because we have two kids to look after.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you coming?"

"sure"

Rose turned the tv off and walked up stairs and into our room, I put the controllers on the tv and walked up stairs. I walked into my room and got changed before turning off the light and getting into bed, I was about to fall asleep when I saw our bedroom door open.

I noticed it was small and sniffling a bit which means it was Louise.

"Whats wrong sweetie?"

She walked over to our bed and I sat up, I picked her up and holded close to my chest.

"I had a night-mare"

"do you wanna talk about it?"

"no thank you"

"do you wanna sleep with us?"

"yes please daddy"

My heart broke at the sound of her sad voice, I layed her down next Rose who was still awake and layed down myself.

Rose and I snuggled close to each other so Louise was in the middle of us, I watched as Louise went to bed first and then Rose and soon I felt my eyes drooping and the next thing I knw I am fast asleep.


	5. Looking after Daniel

Hey! Hope you like the story so far!

Jame's POV

I woke up that morning with a bit of pain in my leg, I felt something next to me and when I looked I saw Purdy. She made me smile but I decided to put her back in her place where she now belongs, I got up out of bed and limped towards cupboard and placed her on the top of it where I can see her.

I looked up at her and smiled, the pain in my leg though made me wince.

I limped to my bedroom door and opened it before limping through and closing the door, I limped down the hall way and all the way to the stairs.

I got a bit stuck here, how was I supposed to get down stairs. I quickly thought of a idea, I grabbed the banister and the wall and hopped down the stairs. It worked really well until I tripped on the 5th step from the bottom.

"Ow"

I tryed to get up but I felt dizzy and the pain in my leg really hert which made me squeal a bit, I hoped I didn't wake anyone up and was glad when I didn't hear any doors opening but my luck ran out when I heard a door opening after 3 seconds and it sounded like mom and dads door.

"James what are you doing?"

"what do you think?"

I heard Louise running down the stairs and I saw her stand next to me.

"What are you doing in mom and dads room anyway?"

"I had a nightmare last night"

"oh, can you help me up"

"sure"

I tryed to stand up again with the help of Louise and the couch because we where in the living room, I managed to be able to stand up now.

"Thanks"

"no problem, what are you doing down here anyway?"

"I came to get a pain killer for my leg"

"okay"

Louise walked into the kitchen and I limped in afterwards, Louise sat at the island while I went to the cupboard to get two painkillers. I got two out of the packet and then put the packet back into the cupboard before going to my seat at the island.

"Don't you need to drink water with that?"

"I trained myself to swallow pills without water but I still do drink water with pills sometimes incase they get stuck in my throat"

"wouldn't you choke if it was stuck?"

"nah, they are to small to make ya choke"

I put the first pill into my mouth and swallowed it, then I did the same with the second.

"Do you wanna glass of water?"

"no thanks"

We just sat there for a bit in silence.

"You do know I am gonna tell mom and dad what happened right"

"yeap"

I got out my seat and limped to the cupboard to get a bowl of cereal and a spoon.

"Can I have some too?"

I just rolled my eyes before getting her a bowl of cereal and a spoon, I limped back to the table with both bowls and placed one infront of her before sitting in my own seat. We started eating our cereal, half way through eating mom and dad came in.

"Wonder where you where, James how did you get down stairs?"

"with great difficulty"

Louise started telling them how she found me.

"You where laying at the bottom of the stairs"

"yeah"

"how did that happen?"

"I tripped on the fifth step from the bottom"

"i'm guessing that hert your leg"

"yeah more then what it was though"

"so is that why you came down stairs to get a pain killer"

"yeap"

I finished breakfast, I got out my chair and limped to the dish washer. I put my bowl and spoon in before closing the dish washer, I limped out of the kitchen and to the stairs. I just sighed to myself.

"Want help?"

I looked behind me and saw dad leaning against the kitchen door frame with his arms crossed.

"Yes please"

Dad nodded and walked towards me, he put my arm over his shoulder so most of my weight was on him before we started walking/limping upstairs.

When we got to the top of the stairs dad gave me back my arm from around his shoulder and patted my back a bit.

"Tell me if you wanna come down stairs so you don't fall flat on your face"

"alright"

Dad went down stairs and into the kitchen, I limped into my bedroom and got changed into my black suit. I brushed my hair before spiking it up, I walked to my bed and set it so it was neat.

I then sat on my bed and picked up my book, while I was reading I heard the shower go off so it must be mom or dad.

After I got to chapter 9 on my book I got bored so I decided to get my blood pumping, I got off my bed and stood up before doing a handstand. I started doing press-ups while I was doing a hand-stand, I was interrupted though when Louise came in through my bedroom door.

"What are you doing?"

"hand stand push ups"

"are you aloud to do that?"

"I don't know and why would I need to ask?"

"because your injured"

"doesn't been I have to ask"

I kept doing my hand stand push ups, Louise walked out of my room probably to get mom or dad. I landed back on my right foot so I didn't hert my left leg when I landed.

I sat on my bed and wiped the sweat from my head, I heard my door open and when I looked I saw mom.

"Morning mom"

"morning hun, I got told you where doing hand stand push ups"

"yeah I was"

"all I am gonna say is try not to damage your leg more"

"I won't do and I stopped doing them now anyway"

"just making sure hun"

Mom walked over to me and kissed my fore-head which made me groan a bit, mom walked to my bedroom door and turned round to face me but she had a smile on her face.

"Oh your father took a picture of you hugging Purdy last night while you was asleep"

I blushed from embarrisment so I hided my face in my hands.

"Arw are you embarrised?"

Mom spoke to me in a baby voice.

"No"

"I know you are"

"mom!"

Mom chuckled before walking out my door, oh this day couldn't get more embarrising. I heard the door bell go, I just jinxed the day.

I walked out of my bedroom where I saw dad.

"Need any help?"

"yes please and from mom embarrising me"

"she told you about the picture I took didn't she"

"yes"

Dad chuckled before helping me down stairs, dad put me on the sofa when I was down stairs to rest my leg. I saw uncle Raph and auntie Mona come in with Daniel, auntie Mona sat on the single chair while uncle Raph sat on the other side of the couch and picked Daniel up and placed him on his lap.

Dad sat next to me and mom sat in the other single chair with Louise in her lap.

"Hey kiddo"

"hey uncle Raph, auntie Mona"

"hows your leg?"

"been better"

"thats only because you tripped down the stairs this morning"

"you tripped down the stairs?"

"yeah well on the fifth step from the bottom"

"what was you going down stairs for?"

"for a pain killer"

"I understand now"

My leg was herting again but pain killers will do the job, I sat there as my leg started herting more and more. I decided to get up and get some pain killers but dad pushed me back down.

"Where you going?"

"getting some pain killers"

"i'll get them"

I nodded, dad stood up and walked into the kitchen to get me some pain killers. When dad got back he handed me two pills and a glass of water, dad watched as I put the pain killer in my mouth and then he got confused when I put the second one in.

"shouldn't you drink water with them singily"

"I can swallow pills without water"

Dad nodded and watched as I swallowed the second pill, I drank some water afterwards though just to make sure they went down properly.

Dad took my glass when I was done with it to the dish washer, I heard turning the dishwasher on before coming back into the room.

I saw mom put Louise on the floor before running off after dad to get his phone before coming back into the room.

"Mona you gotta see this picture"

Mom showed Mona a picture and I have a good clue that it is of me with Purdy.

"Arw James that is adorible"

I blushed from embarrisment again and hid my face in my hands, dad looked at me before looking at mom before realising what was wrong. Dad just chuckled before sitting next to me.

Uncle Raph had no idea what was going on but soon dad told him what mom was showing Mona, uncle Raph started chuckling at the end of the explaination.

I just stayed like that until I felt my cheeks go less warm, I bought my head up and took my hands away from my face. I saw everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"are you blushing?"

"no"

I blushed again from embarrisment.

"Arw he's blushing"

I just groaned, I felt dad pat my back.

"Don't worry she did the same to me when we was younger"

"really"

"yeah, it was after we first kissed as well that she started teasing me"

"I remember that day, it was quite funny actually, did you ever do that to Raph Mona?"

"yeah I did after I kissed his cheek one time, he got so embarrised that it was so funny"

Daniel and Louise looked so confused and I was glad they where, mom, dad, uncle Raph and auntie Mona soon started talking about other stuff which I was thankful for.

I saw in the corner of my eye Louise yawning and I think mom noticed, mom walked back over to where Louise was sitting which was the single chair and picked her up before sitting in the chair and she holded Louise.

When I looked to the side I noticed Daniel was already asleep, wow that kid falls to sleep fast.

I turned back to Louise and noticed she was falling asleep as well, well I am gonna be woken up tonight a lot ain't I.

I think mom noticed as well because she stood up and took Louise upstairs probably to her room so she can sleep, mom then came down stairs without Louise and sat on the single chair.

"You know you can put Daniel in the spare room to sleep"

"if its alright with you"

"no problem"

Auntie Mona got out of her seat and walked over to uncle Raph and got Daniel out of her arms before walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Can you show me where the bedroom is?"

"sure"

Mom went back up stairs with Mona, I looked at dad and uncle Raph.

"You still grounded?"

"yeah for three more days"

"yesterday we over heard you where the black shadow"

"I was"

Dad looked at me strangly.

"I never said you couldn't carry on and neither has Rose so I don't see why your gonna stop"

"really"

I sounded so surprised.

"Yeah but on three conditions"

"alright, what are they?"

"first you go at nine o'clock and come back at ten o'clock, second you go when your not injured and thirdly you tell us if your injured or you go to your uncles house if it is closer"

"deal"

"so you can't go until your fully healed"

"fine"

Mom and auntie Mona came down stairs and sat in the seats they where in before, they started talking adult things like whats been on the news and about work. It got really boring, I put my elbow on the chairs arm and then put my head on my hand.

I started to stare into space, I started day dreaming about me as the black shadow running across the roof-tops. Well it wasn't really a exciting one, I got out of the day-dream though when some one snapped there fingers in front of my eyes.

I blinked a couple of times before looking to the side and looking at dad.

"Day dreaming there?"

"yeah, how long was I day-dreaming for?"

"about 5 minutes"

I looked round and noticed uncle Raph and auntie Mona are still round, I leaned back into the couch.

I noticed my throat felt dry so I got up from the couch and limped to the kitchen, I limped to the glass cupboard and when I opened the cupboard a glass fell from the shelf so I tryed to catch it but my fingers where like butter fingers today and couldn't catch the glass which made it smash on the floor.

"Shell"

Mom and dad came rushing into the kitchen to see the glass on the floor.

"It fell from the cupboard"

"why didn't you catch it?"

"I did try but I had butter fingers"

Mom and dad chuckled before mom went to a cupboard to get the dust pan and brush, I was gonna take them off her so I could clean the glass up but she stopped me.

"I will clean it up"

"you sure?"

"yes i'm sure"

I nodded while I got another glass, I limped over to the sink and filled it with water. I started drinking the water but when I put the cup down in the sink I noticed there was some red, I started searching my hand and noticed on the side of my hand under my second finger there was a long cut from my finger to my wrist. It was a skinnycut but it was still long, I watched as a line of blood go from wrist to my elbow.

Dad went back into the living room and mom stayed in the kitchen to sweap up the glass pieces, while mom was picking the pieces up she noticed a spek of blood on it.

Mom picked up the piece and looked at it.

"James did you cut your self when the glass smashed?"

"I think I did"

Mom turned round and looked at what I was looking at, mom ran towards me a bit and grabbed a hold of arm. Mom put my arm under the tap and watched as only a thin but long cut showed on my hand.

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know I only just realised it"

Mom nodded and got some kitchen roll and placed it on my cut which hert a bit, mom moved me back wards slowly beccause of my leg until I was sat down on my seat and placed my hand on the kitchen roll.

"Hold this while I get the first aid kit"

I nodded and sat there while mom ran out of the kitchen to get a first aid kit which was in the bathroom down stairs, I saw dad come with a look of concern.

"Whats going on?"

Dad crossed his arms and stared at me, I just took the kitchen roll off the side of my hand and showed dad. Dad grabbed ahold of my wrist and inspected it, dad eyes went wide a bit but more his other other arm and got something out the cut quickly which hert a lot. I winced.

"Ow!"

"sorry but there was a piece of glass stuck in there"

Dad showed me the piece of glass he got out and it was big but thin enough to fit in the cut, more blood poured out my cut so I quickly put the kitchen towel over it and put pressure which made me wince.

Mom came rushing into the kitchen with the first aid kit, I think she saw the piece of glass dad was holding because her eyes went wide.

"Where did you find that?"

Dad just pointed to where my cut was, mom nodded and quickly ran over to me. Mom sat in her seat and put the first aid kit on the table, mom grabbed my hand and took the paper towel away and inspected my hand.

"Seems to of slowed down on its bleeding which is good"

Mom got some alcohole from the first aid kit and she was about to put some on when uncle Raph and auntie Mona came in to see what was happening, they walked over to us and saw my injured hand.

"What did you do?"

"I caught it on a piece of sharp glass after I dropped a glass"

"and this was inside of his hand"

Dad showed the glass piece and Raph and Mona did a small gasp at the size and at the fact it was nearly cover in blood, while I wasn't looking mom put the alcohole on my cut which really hert.

_'Not gonna care, not gonna care just ignore the pain James, just ignore the pain' _speaking to myself didn't really help me with what was going on at the minute, I kept wincing in pain from the alcohole.

Mom soon started to rap my hand up with a bandage, when she was done she put everything back into the first aid box.

"You are a magnet for injuries"

I looked towards uncle Raph.

"I try not to but they like me like i'm there friend espacially my leg"

Uncle Raph chuckled and ruffled my hair but touched my bruise which thankfully didn't hert much anymore, mom started cleaning the rest of the glass up while dad put the first aid kit away.

"Come on kiddo I will help you to the living room"

I nodded and let uncle Raph help me to the living room couch, when we got to the couch uncle Raph helped me sit down down.

"Thanks"

"no problem kiddo"

I heard something come down the stairs so I looked and I saw Daniels face which had a few tears hiding from round the corner of the stair wall, I poked uncle Raph and he looked at me. I pointed towards the stairs and he saw what I saw but I don't tink he saw the tears.

"What you doing awake?"

Daniel jumped and looked towards us, I waved at him and he waved back shyly.

"Hello Daniel"

Daniel just looked at uncle Raph and hid behind the wall more, he is a very shy kid.

Uncle Raph walked to where Daniel was and sat on the stairs with him sitting on his lap, I could hear there talk.

"Whats wrong bud?"

"I had a nightmare"

Mona walked into the room before I could hear any more.

"Wheres Raph?"

I just pointed to the stairs and Mona looked, auntie Mona picked Daniel up from Raph and hugged him. Mona came and walked over and sat next to me, I holded my hand out.

"High three?"

Daniel high threed my hand before snuggling into Mona, I just smiled a bit and Daniel just giggled a bit.

"You always know how to make him laugh"

"I don't know how I do it myself, I just do what the others do"

"its probably because you can't tell him off"

"what would he get told off for? he is always quiet"

"he does michevious stuff you know"

"I believe it when I see it"

Auntie Mona just ruffled my hair which made me chuckle a bit, uncle Raph came and sat next to auntie Mona.

"So what have I missed?"

"nothing much"

I heard another pair of feet coming down stairs.

"I hear another pair of feet coming down the stairs"

Raph and Mona just looked at the stairs and saw Louise.

"How can you hear so well?"

"I just got taught well"

Mom and dad came into the room and they both sat in the single chairs, Louise walked into the living room stretching her arms.

"Afternoon hun"

"afternoon dad"

Louise walked up to dad and he picked her up and placed her on his lap, I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I looked Daniel was shyly holding his had out. I just chuckled a bit and high threed his hand which made him smile a bit, mom and dad saw and I noticed they chuckled a bit while auntie Mona rubbed my hair again.

"So what you all want for tea?"

I shrugged so did Louise and I noticed that Daniel didn't know ethier, auntie Mona and uncle Raph just had some thinking faces on them and so did mom and dad.

"What did you have yesterday?"

"pizza"

"you had pizza last night and you didn't tell me"

"well we was gonna wake you up but your father took that picture instead and he also didn't want to wake you up"

"oh"

We soon decided that we could have chinease, mom took what everyone wanted and then phoned the chinease. Some of us where sharing food because some wanted the same as others but some of us got one to our selfs.

Mom came into the living room and sat in her seat she was in before.

"So how much will that be?"

"£23.45"

"alright"

Mom, dad, auntie Mona and uncle Raph started getting there money out for the chinease order, uncle Raph and auntie Mona payed for what they ordered while mom and dad payed for we got.

Soon the chinease delivery person came and handed our food after we payed him, mom walked into the kitchen with our food and everyone came into the kitchen and got there food on there plates.

The adults went into the living room to eat because there wasn't enough room at the island for everyone to eat, Louise, Daniel and I stayed in the kitchen and ate at the table.

My hand hert everytime I used my fork which annoyed me, I was sat in my seat and Louise was sat in her own seat while Daniel sat next to me in the place mom usually sits.

We ate for a while and half way through I swapped my fork into my right because my left hand was really annoying me.

We soon finished, I had a few pieces of rice left on my plate while Daniel and Louise had some food left but not much, the adults walked into the kitchen holding there plates. They placed there plates into the dish washer before walking over to us, mom grabbed my plate and put it in the dish washer.

"We don't need anything else breaking more"

I stuck my tongue at mom put she pressed a pressure point on my shoulder which hert a lot.

"I mean ha ha funny one"

"good"

Mom took her finger off my pressure point and I realised a sigh.

"I remember when master Splinter did that to me when I was younger everytime I was in trouble so I couldn't run off"

Auntie Mona chuckled a bit and pinched uncle Raphs cheek, mom and dad put the food Daniel and Louise didn't eat in the bin before puting there plates in the dish washer. The adults, Daniel and Louise walked into the living room while while I limped, when we got in there we all sat on thhe sofa.

"Hey Leo can ya do us a favor?"

"sure"

"can ya look after Daniel tonight because we have work in a hour and I would ask master Splinter, Mikey and Donnie but there looking after Donnie cause he is ill"

"sure we can and thats not natural for Donnie"

"I know right, we got to go so we can get ready"

"alright, what time ya gonna get him?"

"we should get him round 9:30 to 10 o'clock"

"alright bye guys"

We said goodbye to uncle Raph and auntie Mona, Daniel seemed really upset that they where going.

Mom and dad where gonna watch tv so I decided to go upstairs but then I realised that I couldn't walk up myself, I just sighed.

"Erm dad can I have help up the stairs?"

"sure"

Dad put Daniel down on the chair he was sitting in and walked over to me, dad started helping me up the stairs. When we got up the stairs dad patted my back.

"How long do you think it is gonna take before I can walk up the stairs properly?"

"maybe a week or two weeks at the most"

I just sighed before walking into my room, I am guessing dad went down stairs smiling a bit.

Leonardo's POV

I just got down stairs and when I did I saw Daniel yawning a bit.

"Tired?"

Daniel jumped and looked at me, I just chuckled and walked over to him and picked him up before sitting back down. He snuggled up to me, I just rubbed his shell.

He just leaned into me more, we started watching that game show we was watching yesterday. So far they have only gotten 1 crystal out of four games, Daniel yawned a bit.

"What time do you usually go to bed?"

"8 o'clock"

His voice sounded so small and so innocent that you wouldn't even think he learns ninjitsu, I looked at the clocked and noticed that it was 7:46 pm.

"You both have four-teen minutes until your bed-time so I think it is time for your shower missy"

"arw"

"no fighting Louise"

Rose took Louise upstairs for a bath, I just turned to Daniel who was nearly dozing off.

"You wanna go to bed now or later?"

"can I go now"

"sure"

I holded him closely as I got up from the chair and walked towards the stairs before walking upstairs, I walked upstairs to the spare room and layed Daniel down under the blanket.

"You gonna be alright? don't want a drink or anything?"

"no thank you uncle Leo, will it get really dark"

"probably I don't know"

"I don't like the dark"

"let me see if we have a spare night light alright"

Daniel nodded his head while I went out of the room to where Rose was which was in Louises bedroom.

"Rose I need to aks you something"

I knocked on Louises door incase she was getting changed.

"Akright I will be right there"

Rose opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Whats up?"

"do we have a spare night light anywhere?"

"yeah we have James old one from when he was little"

"where is it?"

"down stairs under the kitchen sink but it needs more bacteries"

"thanks"

"no problem"

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and searched the cupboard and found the night light, I put new bacteries in it and then I put it in a socket in the kitchen to test it and it worked. I then walked out the kitchen and upstairs to the spare room, I waved the night-light at Daniel which made him smile a bit.

"Here you go"

I put the night light in the socket and turned it on.

"Thank you uncle Leo"

"no problem, anything for my nephew"

Daniel layed down in the bed and I walked over and sat on the edge, I rubbed his short brown hair until he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I walked to the bedroom door and turned around and looked at him before turning off the main light, I walked through the door and closed it after me.

I walked down the hallway and saw Rose holding Louise at the top of the stairs who was nearly asleep.

"I'm gonna put her to bed and then I will be right back down"

"alright"

Rose walked intoLouises room while I opened James room only to find he was sleeping with a open book on his face, I chuckled a bit before walking over to him.

I picked the book up and placed the book mark inside of it before placing it on the bed side table, I then managed to pull his blanket from under him and place it on top of him. I tucked him in before kissing fore-head which made him smile in his sleep, I just chuckled before going to his door and turning the light off.

I walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind me, I went downstairs and sat next to Rose who snuggled up to me.

"The kids asleep?"

"yeap, even James"

"how am I not surprised"

1 hour 24 minutes later...

Jame's POV

I got woken up by knocking at my door.

"Come in"

I saw Daniel there hiding behind the door.

"Whats wrong Daniel?"

Only then could I see he had a few tears falling from his eyes, I got from under my blanket and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can come in more if you want"

Daniel nodded a tiny bit and walked into my room more and walked closer to me, he was close enough to pick up even though it hert my hand. I didn't care if my hand was herting cause my cousin was upset.

"Whats wrong buddy?"

I started rubbing circles into his shell like dad always does to me when I am usually upset, Daniel just snuggled close to me which I am not really use to.

"I had a nightmare"

"i'm really good at comforting people but I can try if ya want"

Daniel nodded, I felt that feeling when I first saw Louise. Dad told me that the feeling was me wanting to protect, I didn't know why I got that feeling with Daniel but I am betting it is because he is my only cousin which is really special to me.

I saw Daniel yawn a bit.

"Lets take you back to your bed"

Daniel shook his head mentally.

"What you wanna do because your supposed to be sleeping at the minute"

"can I sleep in here with you?"

"are you sure you wanna do that?"

"yes please"

I remember doing this when Louise was younger when she was two-four but now she goes to mom and dads room, I layed down under the covers and then layed Daniel down next to me.

It didn't surprise me when I layed him down that he was already asleep, I put my arm over him and closed my eyes. I felt him snuggle into me before I fell fast asleep.

16 minutes later...

Leonardo's POV

The door bell rang so I am guessing it was Raph and Mona.

"Rose you answer the door while I get Daniel"

"alright"

Rose went to the front door while I went upstairs to the spare room but when I opened the door I noticed no one was in the bed, I walked into the bedroom and inspected the bed.

I noticed there was still little drops of sweat or tear marks, I decided to look in mine and Roses room but he wasn't there so I checked the bathroom but he wasn't there either. I checked the balcony and by this point I was worrying I lost Raphs child, he wasn't on the balcony so I decided to check the only two rooms that where left upstairs.

I went Louises first because if she was up you would hear her playing but she wasn't, I went James room and was really hoping to find Daniel in there. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was James holding something and when I got closer I noticed it was Daniel, now that was cute.

I got my phone out and took a picture and thankfully the flash was off, I decided to leave them until Raph and Mona was gonna leave.

I walked down stairs looking at the picture I just took and chuckled.

"Leo wheres Daniel?"

"sleeping"

I sat next to Rose who was on the couch.

"Rose look at this"

"is James holding his toy again"

"not this time"

Rose looked at my phone.

"Arw that is adorible"

"what is it?"

I looked towards Mona who was sitting in the single chair, I walk towards her and showed her the pic as well.

"Arw that is cute"

"what are ya people lookin at?"

I just walked over to Raph and showed him as well.

"He must of had a night-mare"

"I am guessing that as well because he was fast asleep when I left him"

"did he have a night-light?"

"yeah he used James old one"

Raph stood up and so did Rose and Mona, they followed me upstairs into James room where Daniel was.

We walked over to them and noticed the only way to get Daniel is to wake up James, I nealed on my knee and started waking up James.

When James did wake up he got a bit scared at seeing me nearly in his face and he fell out of bed thankfully without screaming.

"Ow"

"woops"

I got up and ran round the bed to see James there clutching his leg.

"Are you alright?"

"my leg herts a lot, what are you doing in here anyway?"

"Raph and Mona are here to take him home"

James look up a bit and saw Raph and Mona, he waved at them a bit with his bad hand.

"Do you want some pain killers?"

"yes please"

Rose ran down stairs to get them while I stayed up here, Rose soon came back up with a glass of water and two pain killers. She handed them to James who was sitting against the wall with my help.

"Thanks"

He put the water on the bed side table before putting one of the tablets in his mouth but this time he took a drink after each of them, he finished the drink of water.

I looked over at Daniel and noticed he was sleeping but he was also tossing a bit.

"Raph"

"what?"

I pointed towards Daniel, he looked and walked towards Daniel. Raph picked him up and he calmed down a bit, Raph sat on James bed.

I looked towards James who didn't seem to be in mich pain as before, I helped him standup and onto his bed.

"Sorry kiddo"

"its alright"

I saw James yawn a bit.

"Come on guys I think it is time to go"

Everyone nodded and walked out except Rose who probably went to say goodnight to him, we went down stairs and outside the front where Monas and Raphs car is. Rose soon joined us, they put Daniel in his car seat in the back and then they came back over to us.

"We can baby-sit him anytime your at work or when you, Don or Mike are here"

"are you sure?"

"i'm sure"

"we're having you baby-sit tomorrow so he can come again"

"alright, I will tell master Splinter he doesn't have to baby-sit him because he was getting tired out easily"

I just nodded.

"See ya guys and thanks for looking after him"

"don't worry, we are always off on the weekend"

They nodded and walked towards there car, they got in. Raph started the car and while they was leaving the drive they waved at us so we waved back.

Rose and I walked into the house and locked the front door, we both walked upstairs to our bedroom.

We got unchanged and layed in bed next to each other snuggled up, I rapped my arm round her shoulders and she leaned her head on my shoulders.

"Goodnight hun"

"goodnight babe"

We kissed each other on the lips before we closed our eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Phobias

Hey! Hoped you enjoyed my last chapter! Man of cartoons owns James, Miley and the title and I own Rose and Louise! I don't own anything else!

Jame's POV

I woke up that morning, I looked up at the clock and noticed it was 10:59am. I bolted up quickly, I rubbed my bed head ut took my hand away and grabbed my hand with my other hand.

"Ow!"

I winced so much, my hand felt like it was on fire. I heard some one run upstairs and run into my room, it was my dad.

"Whats wrong?"

"my hand"

Dad sat on the side of my bed, he grabbed my wrist lightly and unrapped it. When dad unrapped it we saw my hand was really red near the cut.

"It looks like it got infected"

"how? I thought mom put cleaning alcohole to get rid of all the bacteria"

"I know she did but there must be something else desterbing it"

"like what?"

"I don't know but Donnie probably will"

I nodded at dad, he rapped my hand back up.

"Lets get you some pain killers"

"alright"

I got out of bed and limped out to the hall way, dad followed behind me. We got to the stairs, we went down stairs. I limped into the kitchen with dad behind me.

"What was the screaming for?"

"his hand has got infected"

"show me"

Dad grabbed my wrist lightly and unrapped my bandage, if it was possible the redness had grown a bit which was scary.

"The redness has grown and it still really herts"

Dad rushed over to the cupboard and got me two pills and then got me a glass of water, dad then rushed back to me and handed me them.

I took the pills by them selfs and then drank the water afterwards.

"You know James by the way you are going with these pills I will have to get more soon from Mikeys shop"

I limped over to my place at the island and sat down, the pills work after five minutes so I will have to manage with the pain right now which is getting worser and worser every second.

After five painful minutes the pain starts to fade away, I sighed in relief. A bowl of cereal was placed in front of me so I looked up and saw mom.

"I think you should eat before going to your uncles house"

"okay"

I picked the spoon up and started eating my cereal while dad went upstairs to probably to get changed.

"Is it only me and dad going?"

"yes hun"

I soon finished my breakfast, dad came half way through and is leaning against the side at the minute with a cup of tea in his hands.

When I finished breakfast mom took my bowl of cereal, I just nodded. I limped towards the stairs and dad followed me, he helped me up the stairs.

I limped into my room when we got upstairs and started to get changed, I brushed my bed head before spiking it up and then walked out my room to meet dad waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"yeap but my hand is starting to hert again"

"I texted Donnie and told him that we where coming round"

"alright"

Dad helped me down stairs and when I did get down stairs we went to the kitchen.

"You guys ready to go?"

"yeap"

"Can I come?"

"sorry hun but we have to go straight away, maybe next time and you don't really want to leave your mother by herself"

"alright daddy"

Dad nodded his head towards the garage, dad started walking towards the garage and I followed him.

Dad got in the drivers side and I got in the passenger side, dad opened the grage door and drove the car out and closed it when the car was out the garage. Dad started driving to the man-hole that was closest to the lair.

5 minutes later...

We finally got to the man-hole after a long line of traffic, we got out the car and closed the doors. Dad locked the car before going to the man-hole cover and opened it up, we both jumped down into the sewers before dad closed the man-hole with its cover.

We started walking towards the lair.

"I'm surprised you don't want any coffee"

"I only want some after a night of black shadow or after a sleepless night"

"then it is better to wake up late like you did today"

"I know but once I had the coffee the next morning from being black shadow it gave me all the energy I needed"

"but it was fake energy"

"well yeah but I felt good so I carried on drinking but I decided that I would only have it if I was running out of energy"

"good plan"

We got to the lair door, dad opened up the lair door and we both went in.

"Hey dude, what ya doing here?"

"I told Donnie I was coming, do you know where he is?"

"where he always is"

"thanks Mike"

"no problem dude"

We went to uncle Donnies lab, when we got there I saw he was sitting there on his computer.

"Hey Don"

"hey Leo"

"good to see your feeling better from yesterday"

"thanks, it is great to feel better"

Uncle Donnie turned on his swivel chair.

"Would you like to take a seat?"

I limped over to the medical bed and sat on it and dad sat next to me.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

I holded out my left hand, uncle Donnie holded my wrist lightly but my hand still painfully hert. When uncle Donnie unrapped it I noticed the redness had grown a bit more then what we saw last.

"What happened to make this cut and how long did you take to realise you got a cut?"

"well yesterday I went to get a drink of water but when I opened the cupboard a glass fell out so I tried to catch it but I had butter fingers and I dropped it, mom and dad then rushed into the room to see what was going on and then we spoke to each other about what happened, then I got another glass to get a drink of water and when I finished with the water I put it in the sink and that was when I realised I had cut, I watch as a bit of blood dribbled down to my elbow before mom realised what happened so mom got my wrist and then took me to my seat at the island then dad came in and I showed him what happened when he suddenly went wide eyed and the next thing I know he is getting some glass out my hand which was bigish I didn't know was in my hand and it was overed in my blood, then mom came in with the first aid kit and rapped it up"

I tried to catch my breath after I said that.

"That is a long story"

"I know"

"Well what I can say is that the glass that was inside of your hand did some damage and also gave you a infection"

"okay so how do we test to see if there was any damage done?"

"I got a x-ray machine over here that I fixed when I was a teenager"

I nodded, uncle Donnie moved the x-ray over to where was. when he turned it on there where these two red lines that cross each oher to make a x shape.

"Hold it so the middle of your hand has the red x on it"

I nodded and holded my hand out and did exactly what he said, he took 3 pictures in different angles.

"The results should come in ten to twenty minutes, tell me if the pain gets worse"

"alright"

The pain was actually really herting but I didn't really want to worry anyone, dad and I went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Because you can't watch tv for another two days why not draw"

"alright"

Dad got off the sofa and went to find some pieces of paper and two pencils, dad soon came back and handed me a pencil, piece of paper and a hard back book.

"What you wanna draw?

"don't know, why not draw anything we want"

"okay"

I saw dad start sketching a outline of a small circle, I decided to draw my name in wicked 3-D.

Half way through drawing uncle Donnie came in.

"Hows your hand?"

I looked at my hand noticed it was redder then before and hert even more.

"Well it herts a lot more then what it did and it is going more redder"

"alright follow me and I will see if I can get rid of the pain"

"okay"

Dad and I followed uncle Donnie into the lab, I went over to the lab bed and sat on it.

"Alright so to stop the pain we have to give you a ejection"

"a j-j-jab, you know what it doesn't hert anymore so I will just be..."

"James!"

I looked over at dad and I think he noticed the fear in my eyes, I hate jabs and always will. I have had this phobia since I was 5 years old and I don't think it is just gonna stop because I need to stop a pain in my hand.

Dad walked over to me and sat next to me, he placed his hands on both my shoulders and I just leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Where does the injection have to go?"

"it has to go in his arm"

"ready to have a injection?"

I shook my head no violently but dad holded my shoulder so I couldn't move, I saw uncle Donnie mixing the ingredients together before put them into a needle.

Uncle Donnie came closer to me with the needle, I felt dad move my black suit down a bit with his hand so they can put the needle in my arm. I started struggle a bit more but dad put his other arm round my waist and pulled me closer towards him so I couldn't move.

"You ready?"

I couldn't answer because I was paralyzed by the needle that was in uncle Donnies hand, I saw uncle Donnie move forward more which made me eyes widen and when I realised I couldn't move I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain from the needle entering.

I felt a few tears fall because my phobia is going hay wire at the minute, I felt the needle go in and it hert. I felt a lot more tears fall, I felt something being poured into my body from the needle before it was taken out which I was really happy.

"See that wasn't so bad"

"yes it was"

"alright guys you have another five minutes before the x-rays are ready okay"

"alright thanks Don"

I opened my eyes and saw dad unrapping his arms round me, I took my head off his shoulders and rubbed my eyes with my hands to get rid of the tears. I felt uncle Donnie wiping the place where he put the needle into me before putting a plaster on it.

Uncle Donnie ruffled my hair before going over to his computer, dad and I went out of the lab and into the living room where our drawings where. Thankfully the needle went in my left arm so I can still draw.

Dad and I sat on the couch and continued drawing, mine was nearly done because my name was in 3-D and now I have to add all the stuff that I like around it before shading it all in. I started drawing pencils, music notes, guitars, books and even a lion because it is my favourite animal, when I finished drawing them in detail I started to shade the whole picture.

Dad finished 2 minutes before me but I was fine with that, we showed each other and we was both amazed at each others drawings. Dad had drawn our family in a portrait picture with shading and shadows to make it look 3-D, and I though mine was awesome.

Uncle Donnie came into the room with a clip-board and we was about to follow him in the lab when the lair door opened and we saw uncle Raph, auntie Mona and Daniel.

"Hey guys"

"hey Don, what you doing here?"

Dad just pointed to me.

"What happened now?"

They walked closer and as they did I showed them my hand, they gasped at it because my hand was half red.

"What happened?"

"we don't know yet thats why where here"

"only you and James"

"yeap"

Mona looked at my face and realised something.

"Why does he have tear marks on his face?"

"he had a jab"

"oh"

"I will be fine as long as there is no more needles"

Dad and I followed uncle Donnie into the lab and so did Raph, Mona and Daniel, well he had no choice because he was being holded by auntie Mona.

Dad and I sat on the lab bed and looked at uncle Donnie.

"Well it looks like it ripped some of your tissue but it is bleeding inside which could mean that it is fractured"

"alright"

"there is also a bad part to this"

"which is?"

"James will need a blood test to see if the glass infected his blood stream"

This is my worst night-mare ever, the second time today that I will have a needle in me which isn't great at all. My eyes went wide for the second time today.

"You got to be kidding me"

"sorry James but i'm not"

I hate having a phobia of needles, I heard dads phone go off.

"Hello... yeah were still here... yes please... bye"

Dad hung up the phone and looked towards me.

"Your mother and Louise are coming"

"okay"

"Don can we wait till Rose is here to take the blood test?"

"yeah we can"

"thanks"

We all went out of the lab and into the living room, they decided to turn on the tv so I picked up my drawing and looked at it. I grabbed dads drawing and compared the drawing style to mine, I noticed dads drawings have gotten a lot more detailed these past but so have mine.

Mom soon came into the lair with Louise in her arms.

"So what have a missed?"

"a lot"

Dad started telling mom what has happened while we have been at my uncles house.

"You where crying"

"not funny Louise, anyway its not my fault I have a phobia of needles"

Dad just narrowed his eyes at Louise to tell her off which worked.

"Did you guys have any phobias when you where younger?"

"I still have mine a bit but I push it away"

"what phobia is it?"

"I have a phobia of heights"

"what about you mom?"

"I had a phobia of butterflys even though they are harmless and I knew that but they still creeped me out for some reason"

"What about you uncle Raph?"

"bugs"

"auntie Mona?"

"I did have a phobia of chickens that was still alive"

"uncle Donnie?"

"I did have a phobia of germs"

"uncle Mikey?"

"I used to have a phobia of the dark"

I just nodded, even though they where all weird they where cool at the same time. Well that is what you get from being apart of my crazy family, uncle Donnie stood up and I knew that it was time to have blood taken out of me.

I felt my eyes go a bit big but not enough for people to question.

"Come on I think it is time to do the blood test"

"alright Don"

Mom and dad walked with me to the lab so I didn't try to run a away.

"Are you sure you need to take a blood test, couldn't you just stick a pin in me so I am slightly bleeding and get it from there"

"no James"

I sat on the lab table because I knew there wasn't going to be any escape, mom and dad sat either side of me so there wasn't any escape route. Mom sat the side with my bad leg and hand while dad sat on my other side which isn't hert at all.

Uncle Donnie came over with a bigish needle, I swallowed deeply at the size.

"Erm is that gonna be fully filled with my blood?"

"no it is only gonna be filled quarter the way"

I saw the needle coming closer and closer towards me.

"James can I have your right arm"

"w-what?"

"I need your elbow because it is the bestest place to get blood from"

"oh right"

I straightened by arm out for uncle Donnie and closed my eyes tightly, I felt mom and dad hold me tightly. I felt tears prick the edges of my eyes when uncle Donnie rolled up my black suit arm so he could get to my elbow, I felt the needle sink in my arm. I took a deep breath quietly, I felt a tear roll down my face.

I don't know how to explain what it felt like for the needle to suck up my blood, what felt like eternity the needle finally left my arm. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes, I felt a few tears running down my face before I could wipe them away.

Uncle Donnie started to wipe the hole the needle went in before putting a plaster on it.

"The results should come in 30 minutes- 1 hour alright"

"alright Don"

We all walked into the living room and sat on the couch, I hate needles so much. I sat there rubbing my elbow where uncle Donnie took some blood, I felt something tap my good hand and when I looked I saw Daniel holding his hand out shakily. I just smiled and high threed him with my good hand, he ran back to auntie Mona who just smiled at me.

I leaned back into the couch, I felt dad rub my good shoulder. I looked up at dad and saw he was smiling a bit so I gave him that small smile back but it soon dropped again, I put my head on dads shoulder.

We waited for a long time until uncle Donnie came into the room with his clip-board, mom, dad and I went into the lab. I sat on the lab bed again for the third time today, mom and dad sat on each side.

"So whats the results Don?"

"the good news is that it hasn't infected your blood in any way but your hand will need a cast"

"what about the redness?"

"the injection I gave him earlier should stop it and go down a bit, the injection should also make the swelling go down"

"there was swelling as well"

"yes but only a little bit"

Dad nodded, uncle came over to me with some stuff. he sat in his swirly chair and came over to me.

"Can you hold out your left hand please"

I holded my left hand out, uncle Donnie started rapping it until it was a cast.

"You will need to keep that on for 6-8 weeks alright"

"okay"

"come back to me in 6 weeks and then we will x-ray it again"

"alright thanks Don"

We went out of the lab and into the living room, we sat down on the couch. Everyone saw my cast, nearly all there eyes went wide a bit

"How long you gotta keep that on for?"

"6-8 weeks but we are gonna come back in 6 weeks and get it x-rayed again"

Uncle Raph nodded.

"We gotta go guys"

"alright see ya"

"bye guys"

We went out the lair and started to go to the man-hole, when we got there I had a bit of a dilemma but we managed to get me through the man-hole. We went to the car and got in, Louise got strapped in by mom.

When mom got in and put her seat belt on dad started the car, he drove out the ally and we got stuck in traffic.

I saw Louise yawn and I am guessing mom heard it.

"Louise we are gonna be stuck in traffic for a while so if you wanna take your nap thats fine"

I saw Louise nod before she closed her eyes, she snuggled into the car seat more before relaxing. I looked out the front window and noticed a massive line of cars, I just sighed. I started fiddling with my cast.

"James"

"what?"

I saw dads eyes in the rear view mirror.

"I'll stop fiddling"

"good"

We moved forward a bit before stopping again, I just sighed. This is gonna be a long drive, I got bored really easily.

"You can sleep as well if you want James, it is good to get rest to heal your wounds"

Now that I thought about it I did feel tired probably from the exhausting day and also limping which gets rid of my energy quickly.

"Alright"

I got in a comfortable position and relaxed, I felt my eye lids closing. Soon they where both closed and I was in a peaceful sleep.

Leonardo's POV

I saw James fall asleepin the rear view mirror, I smiled and looked towards Rose and she smiled back at me.

I noticed that the cars where moving forward, I started to move forward. I turned a corner and drove down a different road which only had two cars waiting in line, I drove down the road and stopped behind the car. A lorry stopped behind us.

"If towns like this then what time do you think we will be home?"

"I hope it will 5:50 but it could be more"

I noticed Rose put on the air conditioning.

"It may be a warm day but lets just hope none of us get a cold"

I chuckled a bit, I heard a sneeze and when I looked I noticed it was Louise.

"You just jinxed it hun"

Rose looked a bit sheepish but smiled afterwards, I just chuckled at her.

15 minutes later...

James POV

I got woken up from some one shaking me and when I looked I saw it was dad.

"Time to get up kiddo"

"okay"

I unstraped myself and then turned round so my legs where on the garage floor, I took my left foot off the ground and stood up. I started limping out of the garage and into the kitchen where I sat in my seat at the island, I saw mom in the kitchen getting herself and dad a cup of tea.

"You alright hun?"

"yeah mom"

Dad walked into the house holding a sleeping Louise.

"I am gonna take her upstairs"

"alright hun"

Mom walked over to dad and kissed his cheek before he went upstairs, I hid my face when mom kissed dad so I couldn't see it. I heard mom chuckle at me and then I felt her rubbing my hair, I moaned but then realised something.

"How am I supposed to do most of the things I do when my hand is in a cast?"

"I don't know hun but you will be able to work it out when you get to that point"

I put my right elbow on the island and leaned my head on my hand.

"Would you like a drink hun?"

"yes please"

"what would you like?"

"water please"

Mom nodded and got me a glass of water, she placed the glass infront of me.

"Thanks"

"no problem"

Mom bought the two cup of teas over to the island, she placed dads in his place and then sat down next to me.

Dad came down stairs, he walked over to his place and sat in the seat before picking his drink up and sipping it, we sat there for a bit drinking our drinks.

"So what do you two want for tea tonight?"

"spaghettie boloneise?"

"good choice hun"

Mom ruffled my hair before standing up so she could get tea going.

"You feeling alright now? no pain in your hand or your leg?"

"I am fine dad honestly, well probably not after seeing those needles"

"don't worry I am sure you are gonna be fine"

I nodded and drank some more of my water.

I heard something coming down stairs and so did my parents, we looked at the stairs and saw Louise. She was rubbing her eyes a bit when she suddenly sneezed.

"Told you would jinx it Rose"

Mom just stuck her tongue out at dad, Louise came towards me.

"I thought we was supposed to be the children?"

I just looked at her, she shrugged before sneezing again. Louise walked to her seat and had help from dad to sit in it because they are basically stools.

"Had a nice sleep hun?"

"yes daddy"

I had some more of my drink, we all smelt the food mom was cooking and it smelled really great.

"Hun how long till tea is ready?"

"5 minutes"

Dad nodded and stood up, he started setting the table. When dad finished setting the table it was the same time tea was about to be served, mom put plates in front of us before walking to her seat with her plate in her hand.

She put the plate down before she sat down, we all started to eat tea. It was really tasty as well, I couldn't put my fork in my left hand so I had to put it in my right which feels weird but it was also annoying when I couldn't get anything on the fork.

We soon finished tea, I was gonna help put the dishes away when I stopped by mom.

"You worry about healing"

"are you sure?"

"yes hun i'm sure"

"alright"

I got off my chair and limped into the living room because I can't go upstairs without dad helping me, Louise came in and sat next to me. She was about to turn on tv.

"Don't"

"why?"

"you know I can't watch tv for another two days"

"well thats your fault"

Mom came in looking a bit annoyed.

"Stop fighting"

"he started it when he didn't let me turn on the tv"

"he told you why he couldn't Louise and your not aloud to watch cartoons for five more days"

"arw but mom"

"no fighting young lady, go get changed for bed"

"fine"

Louise went upstairs in a strop.

"Maybe you should do the same"

"I would but I can't get upstairs without help"

"i'll help you"

I nodded, I limped towards mom. Mom had calmed down now, mom helped me up the stairs. When we got there I felt tired.

"Thanks"

"no problem"

Mom kissed my fore-head before going downstairs, I smiled a bit before going into my room. I limped to my cupboard and got a pair of pajamas out, I managed to get out of my black suit and into my pajamas with out herting myself.

I put my black suit in the dirty pile before laying on my bed under the covers, I felt my eyes droop and the next thing I know is that I am sleeping peacefully.

Raphael's POV

Daniel and I have just arrived at Leo's house.

"Ready mister"

I tickled him which made him laugh.

"You sure are quiet for a five year old"

Daniel just shrugged which I chuckled at, I got out of the car and went to the back door behind the passenger seat. I opened the door and helped Daniel out of his car seat, I picked him up before closing the door and locking the car.

I walked to the front door and knocked on it, Rose opened the door.

"Hey Raph"

"hey Rose how are you?"

"fine, you?"

"great"

I walked into the house with Daniel still in my arms.

"Hey Raph"

"hey Leo"

"you can put Daniel in our spare room when it is his bedtime"

"thanks Leo"

"no problem, we have to go, both kids are up stairs, James has probably gone to bed and Louise might be playing"

"alright Leo"

Leo nodded before leaving through the door which led to the garage, you could hear the engines of there hover boards warming up. I finally heard them flying away and the garage door closing.

I looked down at Danile who was looking at me.

"Wanna watch tv?"

Daniel just shrugged, I ruffled his short brown hair and chuckled when he groaned a bit.

I saw the time and noticed it was 7:59pm.

"We better take you to bed mister"

I tickled him which made him giggle, I took him upstairs and into the spare room. I put him in the bed, I tooked him in and kissed his fore-head. I saw the night-light Leo used yesterday still in the socket, I turned it on before walking towards the door.

"Goodnight kiddo"

"goodnight daddy"

I saw him close his eyes, I turned off the main light and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I walked towards Louises room and heard he messing about, I pushed the door open and looked at her.

"Time for bed kiddo"

"arw can't I stay up longer"

"let me think about that erm no"

Louise just grumbled and got into bed, I walked into the room and turned on her night light before standing back where I was before.

"Night kiddo"

"goodnight uncle Raph"

I watched her fall asleep before turning the lights off and closing the door, I then walked to James door and opened it. I noticed he was fast asleep, that didn't surprise me much because he fall asleeps easily.

I closed his door, I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I turned on the tv and started watching some game show.

34 minutes later...

James POV

I got woken up when some one came to my door, they opened it and when they did I saw Daniel. I saw him walk forward a bit hugging himself and crying a bit.

"Had another nightmare?"

He just nodded slightly, I sat on the edge of my bed. I yawned a bit and rubbed my eyes, I felt Daniel walk closer to me. I looked towards him, I patted my bed because I can't really pick him up with my hand.

He walked over to my right side and sat on my bed, he leaned into me so I put my right arm round him.

"Sorry for waking you up"

"no problem, you can always come to me with a problem"

"really?"

"well maybe most of them"

I felt him nod in my side.

"Do you wanna go to bed?"

"yes please"

"wanna stay in here or the guest room"

"here please"

"alright"

I stood up and limped towards the door, I could hear Daniel whimperat the darkness.

"Don't worry I am still here"

I saw him shivering, I limped quickly back to him and sat next to him again. I felt him snuggle up to me closely, even though it felt great to look after my cousin it felt weird at the same time. I layed down in my bed and I felt Daniel lay next to me, he snuggled up closely to me before I felt him relax.

My eyes soon closed and I felt myself relax into a peaceful sleep.

14 minutes later...

Leonardo's POV

Rose and I just got back to the house, we parked our hover boards into the garage before closing the door. We took our helmets off and put them on a shelf.

We went to the door and went through it into the kitchen, we went from the kitchen and walked into the living room where Raph was watching tv.

"Hey Raph"

"hey Leo, how was work?"

"we had to do a training mission"

"sounds painful"

"no, we do it all the time"

"what type of training mission do you do?"

"we have a course that is like the army's"

"cool, I gotta get Daniel"

"we'll come as well"

We all went upstairs and into the spare bedroom only to find no Daniel, Raph got really worried.

"I am sure he was in here when I left"

"is he in James room?"

Raph and I looked at Rose.

"What? he was there yesterday so why can't he be there today"

"good point, lets go"

We walked out of the room after we turned the night-light off, we went to James room. I opened the door and went in with Raph and Rose behind.

"He's here"

I saw Daniel being hugged to James but Daniel was really snuggled up to James, I noticed some tear marks on Daniel.

"He had a night-mare, you can tell by the tear marks"

Raph looked at his face and noticed them as well.

"I don't know what is up with him lately, he has been having night-mares night after night"

"i'm sure they will go away soon"

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Thanks"

Raph got Daniel out of James bed without waking James or Daniel up.

"If that was James he would of woken up by now"

"shows the difference between them"

I just smiled, we walked out of James stairs and I closed the door before following Raph and Rose.

We walked to the front of the house where Raphs car was parked, we watched as he placed Daniel in his car seat before going round the front so he could get to the drivers side of the car.

"We will see you tomorrow after you finish work"

"alright Leo, bye guys"

"bye Raph"

"see ya bro"

We watched Raph get into his car and start driving home, Rose and I started walking back into the house. I locked the door before following Rose into the living room, I saw her turning the tv off before going upstairs.

I followed her upstairs and into our bedroom, we got unchanged before getting in bed.

"Night hun"

"night babe"

We kissed each other before snuggling next to each other, I had me arms rapped round her.

We soon fell asleep peacefully.


	7. 7 weeks later

Hey! Sorry if you don't like the skip!

7 weeks later...

Jame's POV

Well a lot has happened, I now can walk on my again and my cast came off yesterday. This is a exciting day because I am gonna be the black shadow once again but only when mom and dad get back or I quit the job all together which I didn't want to do.

At the minute we just started eating breakfast, Louise and I was having cereal while mom and dad was having toast with butter and marmalade. I can't stand the stuff.

"So how did everyone sleep?"

"great daddy"

"fine dad"

"perfectly hun, what about you?"

"great actually"

We soon finished our breakfast, I put the the plates and bowls into the dish washer before going into the living room and turning on the tv. I put some music on, Louise walked into the room and sat next to me. She tried to take the remote off me.

"What are you doing?"

"trying to get the remote to change the channel to a cartoon"

"but there boring, how can you not tell the story line by now"

"there not boring"

"yeah they are"

"no there aren't"

"are"

"not"

"are"

"not"

"not"

"are"

"gotcha"

Louise growled infrustration, I just chuckled and listened to the music again. The controller was snatched off me and when I looked I saw dad.

"You better get change young lady or you do twenty flips for skipping training"

Louise ran up the stairs really quickly.

"Never knew she could run that fast"

"she only does when she knows she will get told off"

Dad just looked at me.

"I'm guessing you want me to do some training as well"

"oh yes"

I quickly got off the sofa and ran up the stairs, I ran into my room and got changed quickly. I brushed and spiked my hair up quickly, I then ran down stairs quickly and into the dojo. When I got in there I breathed deeply for a sec before I was fine, I walked over to the weapon wall and got my nun-chukas.

Dad then came into the dojo ready.

"She not in here yet"

I just shook my head.

Dad walked out of the dojo while I did some warm up stretches, I heard dad shout to Louise.

"Louise if your not down here in 3 seconds your gonna have to do twenty flips"

I heard some rushing abouve me.

"1"

"2"

When dad was about to say three Louise rushed into the dojo, dad followed behind her. She was fully dressed and just managed to get her hair tied before coming down stairs, I started doing simple katas without my nun-chukas.

Soon I was doing advance moves, I was doing karate, ninjitsu, boxing, kick boxing and taekwondo. I soon started to do moves with my nun-chukas, when I was done training I was out of breath.

I felt sweat running down my face, I was laying on the cool floor. Louise finished training earlier but I stayed, I heard some one coming into the dojo. When I looked I saw it was mom, she walked over to me and knealed down next to me.

"Had enough of training?"

"yes"

"wanna go for a shower or get pushed into the pool?"

"the pool sounds nice you know"

Mom just chuckled before getting up and then she helped me up, we walked out of the dojo and walked through the living room where dad and Louise was. When we was in the garden we walked close to the swimming pool before mom pushed me in.

"Thanks I needed that"

"I know you did"

I grinned evily and swam over to mom, she was gonna help me up but I had other plans. I got ahold of moms hand tightly, mom looked at me and noticed my evil smile.

"You wouldn't dare"

"try me"

I pulled mom and she fell into the swimming pool, dad and Louise came out side to see what was going on.

"What are you two doing?"

"well first I pushed him in the swimming pool to cool him down but then he dragged me in"

Mom gave a noogie.

"ah mom stop"

Mom started laughing at me, I soon was laughing. Mom stopped giving me a noogie, I felt something splash next to us and when I looked I saw dad coming to the surface.

When dad came to the surface he swam towards us, Louise was just looking at us before shrugging and jumping in as well. When she came to the surface she started laughing, mom swam over to her and holded her in her arms before coming back to us.

Louise can't fully swim properly but she is learning quickly, dad got Louise off. Mom jumped at me and pushed both of us under the water, we soon surfaced. I spat out the water that got into my mouth before I started laughing, mom started laughing with me.

Dad and Louise looked at us and dad started laughing at us because Louise probably didn't understand, we had some more fun in the pool before getting out.

I rubbed my hair with my hands so it looked really messy, we all walked inside and up the stairs. I walked into my room and got changed, I then brushed my hair which kept getting stuck and it hert. After I was able to brush my hair I spiked my hair up, I walked down stairs and sat on the sofa.

I started watching music the music channel, Louise came down and got the controller off me. She changed the channel to a cartoon.

"I was watching that"

"bet you wasn't"

"shouldn't you go for your nap by now"

"who's gonna make me?"

"I will in a sec"

"go on then I dare you"

Just as I was about to do something mom came down the stairs.

"Come on Louise nap time"

I just looked at her.

"You got lucky"

She stuck her tongue out at me before going upstairs with mom, I got the remote and turned the music channel back on. Dad came downstairs and sat next to me, he took the controller off me and changed the channel to a game show.

I sighed a bit before looking at the tv, it was funny how people can lose a lot of money in a second literally. Mom came soon when she put Louise down for a nap.

"What you watching?"

"a game show"

Mom looked at the tv before sitting next to dad, I just put my hands behind my head and leaned back into the sofa.

"You seem relaxed today"

"its because i'm not injured in any way so I can do what I like"

"is that true"

"well not everything but somethings"

Dad nodded as if to say thats better, I crossed my legs and sat there watching tv. I felt my eyes close but I felt some one poke me, I opened one of my eyes and saw dad looking at me smiling.

"Tired?"

"no just relaxing"

Dad just rolled his eyes before looking at the tv, I decided to go for a shower so I got up from the sofa and went to the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"i'm going for a shower"

Dad nodded and turned his head to the tv again, I walked upstairs and into my room. I got my towel and walked out my room to the bathroom, I locked the bathroom door before getting unchanged.

I got in the shower and turned the water on, I started washing my hair and cleaning myself.

When I was done in the shower I got out of the bathtub and started to dry myself with my towel, when I was dry enough I got dressed into my black suit I had before. When I was dressed I ruffled my hair with the towel, I unlocked the bathroom door and walked to my room where I brushed my hair and then spiked it up.

I walked out of my room and walked down stairs, I sat in the place I was in before.

"Have a nice shower?"

"yeah I did"

"at least you like them now"

I started smiling at the memory of when I was ten, I noticed they where watching a different game show now. It got boring easily because I knew everyone of these questions like the back of my hand, mom soon stood up and walked towards the kitchen door frame and turned towards us.

"What would you like for tea?"

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"How about burritos?"

"good idea Leo"

Mom walked into the kitchen, I followed mom into the kitchen. I went to a cupboard and got a glass, I walked over to the sink and filled the glass up with water. I walked to my seat at the island and sat on it, I started drinking my drink.

"Your uncle Donnie and Daniel is coming over tonight"

"alright, does it seem weird that Daniel has nearly had nightmares most of these nights he has been here?"

"well if I can remember when you was ten you had nightmares for nearly 3 weeks"

"but thats different"

"how is it?"

"I had a bad experience and it kept haunting me"

Mom nodded her agreeing with me, dad came into the room and got himself a cup of tea before sitting in his seat at the island.

"What are you two on about?"

"nothing important dad"

We soon heard something coming down the stairs and when we looked we saw Louise.

"Awake hun"

"yes daddy"

I saw Louise yawn a bit.

"Not fully"

Louise just glared at me a bit before going to her seat, she got helped up by dad. I started drinking my drink, when tea was nearly done dad got out of his seat and started to set the table. He got Louise and mom a drink and placed them on the table, mom started handing out plates our plates. We soon started eating after we said thank you to mom.

"So are you happy your getting out tonight?"

"yeah I am"

"why does he get to go out?"

"because he needs freedom once and a while Louise"

Louise just grumbled a bit before she carryed on eating.

We soon finished our tea, I put the plates and the pans into the dishwasher. I turned the dishwasher on before going into the living room and sitting on the sofa next to mom, when mom and dad saw the time they went upstairs and started to get ready for there work.

While mom and dad was upstairs the doorbell went so I answered it, when I opened thhe door I saw mom and dads boss.

"Hello"

"hello is your parents here?"

"yeah they are upstairs getting ready for going to work"

Mom and dads boss justed nodded his head before going to the island and sitting down, I decided to go upstairs to mom and dad.

I knocked on there door.

"Come in"

I walked in and mom and dad looked at me.

"Whats wrong?"

"your boss is down stairs"

"thanks for the information kiddo"

Dad rubbed my hair before going down stairs with mom following behind him into the kitchen, I walked down stairs and into the living room. I sat down next to Louise and nicked the controller off of her and turned on a music channel.

"I was watching that program"

"you know they where gonna find there friend at the end so whats the point"

"yeah but one of them could of gotten hert while they where trying to rescue the other"

"well they will do because they are trying to make a boring story line a bit exciting which it isn't"

"you can't say much you used to watch them"

"yeah until I was three years old because I realised the story line was nearly the same for each episode"

She was about to argue when dad came into the room.

"Can you stop fighting we are having a important meeting"

"sorry dad"

"sorry daddy"

"good now stay on one channel and quit argueing"

We both nodded and kept on the music channel, we had also stopped argueing. I heard the doorbell ring again, I argument with myself to go and answer the door or don't answer it but my arguement ended when uncle Donnie came in holding Daniel who was close to sleeping.

When I looked at the time I noticed it was 7:58 and uncle Donnie noticed as well.

"Come on you two bed time"

"arw"

"come on Louise or I make James pick you up and force you upstairs"

"no"

Louise was persistent today, I got her in my arms so she couldnt struggle well and walked upstairs. I walked into her room and dropped her on her bed before running out the room and closing the door, I kept the door close with my hand so she couldn't get out.

I heard her trying to open the door and screaming let me out before I heard her sobbing a bit, its what she gets for not obeying a order. I heard some one coming upstairs and when I looked I noticed it was dad.

"Whats going on now?"

"she wouldn't do what uncle Donnie ordered so I took her upstairs into her room and closed the door"

"why?"

"because uncle Donnie told her to get changed and she argued so I locked her into the room until she gets changed but she seemed to start sobbing instead"

"let me in her room"

I nodded and opened it for dad to get in, I closed the door behind him. I saw uncle Donnie walk past me with a sleeping Daniel, he walked into the guest room probably to put him asleep.

I heard the conversation dad was having with Louise.

_"Louise Hamato get changed now!"_

I heard her sob a bit before rushing to her cupboard, I heard her get changed.

_"If you argue against your uncles or us you will get grounded, do you understand me"_

_"yes daddy"_

I heard sob a bit before getting into bed.

_"Goodnight hun"_

_"night daddy"_

I heard dad kiss her fore-head before coming towards the door.

_"James let me out"_

I opened the door quickly so I didn't annoy dad any more then what he was at the minute.

"Thank you"

I nodded my head, when he walked through the door I closed Louises door. Dad turned towards me.

"Don't lock your sister in her room again"

"yes dad"

I put my head down in shame, I felt dad kiss the top of my head.

"Good now I will see you later"

I nodded, I heard dad walked down stairs. Uncle Donnie came out of the guest room and walked towards the stairs. He looked at me.

"Are you coming or are you gonna get a nap in before going out tonight?"

"I might go for a nap"

Uncle Donnie nodded before walking down stairs, I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and layed down on it, I didn't even bother getting under the blanket.

I fell asleep quickly.

Rose's POV

Leo just came down stairs and into the kitchen looking like he was trying to calm down.

"What happened?"

"James locked Louise in her room because she argued with Don about bedtime"

"I could hear most of your shouting from down here"

"how am I not surprised"

I sat next to Rose again and looked at our boss, he wants James to become a agent which doesn't make us happy.

"Boss he is to young for something like this"

"didn't you both start young"

"well that was because I wanted to protect my family when I was older"

"and I was being a abused by my parents so I left for a better life"

"yeah but just think about it"

"he will say no even if you do ask him"

"thats only because he is busy being the black shadow"

"that has nothing to do with any of this"

"boss I don't think he is ready for a thing like this"

"what makes you say that?"

"he is still reckless, knowing him he will jump off and start doing things on his own"

"he also has a bit of a asthma problem which won't help him much"

"why don't you ask him?"

"fine I will get him"

I stood up and walked upstairs, I walked into James room and saw him asleep peacefully but sadly I have to wake him up.

"James wake up hun"

I started rubbing his arm and soon he woke up.

"James we need to go downstairs"

He just nodded at me, we walked downstairs to the kitchen. I sat in the seat I was in before while he leaned against the island.

"James where hear to talk about a job at the agentcey"

"you woke me up to talk about a job"

"well yes"

"you do know I am to young to work"

"your parents joined when they young"

"yeah but that was them not me"

"but you could grow up to be a great agent"

"come back in four years time when I am more mature and you will probably get your answer that you want now if you excuse me I am gonna go back to sleep"

"night hun"

"night mom"

James yawned and walked out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom to continue his sleep.

"Well you have your answer so should we go on our mission now"

"alright you have won for now we will come back in 4 years time"

"that is a good choice"

Leo and I walked to the garage and hopped onto our bikes before driving off to the agentcey building.

34 minutes later...

Jame's POV

I got woken up by some one tapping me and when I looked up I saw Daniel, I looked at the time and noticed it was 9:34. Mom, dad and uncle Raph get here at 10 o'clock.

"Had another nightmare mate?"

He just nodded at me, I sat on the side of my bed before picking him up and placing him on my lap.

"I'm gonna go down stairs now, do you wanna come with me?"

"yes please"

I nodded and stood up while holding him closely, I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs while swinging my arms back and forth. When I got down stairs I saw uncle Donnie watching tv so I decided to join him.

"What are you two doing down here?"

"nightmare"

Daniels voice sounded so scared, I holded him closer and soon his eyes closed again. Smiled down at him, I leaned back into the sofa and soon felt my eyes drooping and the next thing I know is that I am fast asleep.

Later on...

I got woken up from people shaking me and calling my name, when I opened my eye I saw mom, dad, uncle Raph and uncle Donnie trying to wake me up. I stretched my fingers and they clicked which sounded painful but they wasn't, I sat up but slowly so I didn't wake Daniel up. I handed uncle Raph Daniel before standing up.

I blinked my eyes for a few times before stretching a bit which made that click sound again.

"Ready to go out?"

"yeah"

"you might bump into my bros"

"I don't mind as long as there is fresh air"

I walked upstairs and into my room and got my cloak on before going out my room, I was gonna go downstairs when I heard noise from Louises room. I walked down stairs and put my hood down.

"Alright be back in a hour"

"okay dad and I heard noise from Louises room"

Dad nodded before going upstairs, mom went out the front with uncle Raph and Daniel to say goodbye while I went out the back door to start my patrol.

Leonardo's POV

I got upstairs and heard what Jame was talking about, I opened the door a bit and saw Louise sitting in her bed playing with her toys but she was crying a bit which means she had a nightmare and was trying to cheer herself up but it didn't look like it was working.

I walked in with out her knowing and started rubbing her shell.

"Whats wrong hun?"

"I-I had a nightmare"

She turned and hugged me tightly, I picked her up out of bed and carryed her down stairs with me. I sat on the sofa with her head on my shoulder.

Rose's POV

I just waved Raph and Donnie goodbye, I walked into the house and locked the front door. I walked into the lving room and saw Leo holding Louise, I saw some tear marks on her face so she must of had a nightmare. I sat next to Leo and started stroking Louises hair, I noticed she soon fell asleep.

"I wonder how James is doing?"

Jame's POV

I just knocked out the last purple dragon that was trying to mug a girl, I jumped back onto the rooftop and stood there getting my breath back. I felt the wind waft my cloak at the bottom a bit, I started running across the rooftops until I heard a scruffle below me and when I looked I saw a man with a hocky stick and a white mask beating up a bunch of purple dragons.

I saw a purple dragon about to whack him over the head with a metal pole so I shucked a ninja star at him and caught him in the arm which made him scream, the dude in the white mask looked behind him and then looked up in my direction and saw me.

"Thanks dude"

I can reconise that voice anywhere, that was Casey auntie Aprils bone-headed husband. I just sighed and knocked the last purple dragon who was on the fire-escape.

"What are you doing here Casey?"

"James?"

I pulled down my hood .

"Your the black shadow"

"not answering my question"

"I always beat up purple dragons"

"looks like you was doing a great job with that purple dragon behind you who tryed to whack you over the head with a metal pole"

"I would of realised he was there"

"really"

"yeah"

"does auntie April know your out"

"erm no"

I shook my head while pulling my hood up, I started running across the rooftops again. He is a bone-head, seriously.

I heard a something crying.

_"Stop crying or we go after your family"_

I heard her whack something, when I looked I saw Miley and her crew surrounding... my eyes went wide.

"Daniel"

To be continued...


	8. The fight

Hey! Hoped you enjoyed my little cliff hanger and if you didn't then don't worry because here is the next chapter!

Jame's POV

I stared wide eyes at Daniel for a sec, I decided to make a move but in the shadows. I saw Daniel look at Miley with fearful eyes.

"Talk to me you creep"

"he doesn't talk to ugly looking things"

Miley looked over at me with hatred eyes while I came out of the shadowand looked back at Miley with my eyes which have gone fully white in anger.

"James"

"Miley"

We looked at each other for a while and I noticed Daniel looking at me, Miley seemed to be smiling evily.

"Whats wrong with you and your ugly face?"

Mileys smirk disappeared but it sooned returned again.

Miley ran at me with her weapon and tryed to swipe my face but I ducked, I tryed to punch her in the face but she dodged. I kept trying to attack her but she either dodged or blocked.

"Why can't I hit you?"

"you know the nightmares your idiot cousin over here has been having"

"yeah"

"well lets just say when he is having a nap we inject him with stuff that alouds us to see into the future"

I was raged now.

"So everytime he was asleep you will give him horrid nightmares and inject him with stuff"

"didn't I just say that"

"no one herts my cousin"

"well try to get him, foot ninjas ATTACK!"

They all started to run at me, I quickly pressed my alert button on my iphone that dad installed before getting ready to fight with my nunchucks.

Leonardo's POV

I felt my phone vibrate violently in my pocket, I handed a sleeping Louise to Rose and got my phone out. When I looked on the screen I noticed the screen had alert massive on the screen, I clicked my phone it showed me where James is. I stood up quickly and ran to the dojo to get my twin katanas before running into the living room.

"I gotta go and get James"

Rose nodded, I ran out the back door and followed the sat nav on my phone to where James is.

Jame's POV

I have manged to take down five and there was fifth-teen left and thats not even with Miley in it.

I was getting tired quickly but I didn't care because my cousin was in danger that was all I needed to know for me to have a boost of energy, I started attacking more of the foot. I heard some one being taken down behind me and when I looked up I saw dad, he jumped down next to me.

"How did you get into a mess like this?"

"over there"

I nodded my head towards where Daniel is.

"Whats he doing here?"

"eberytime he has a nap they inject him with stuff so they can see into the future which causes the nightmares but tonight they have captured him for some reason"

"they know where Mona and Raph lived"

"sounds like it"

We started attacking the foot, Miley was surprised dad was here.

"No this wasn't in his vision"

"well the future isn't always set out as it is seems"

Dad and I soon knocked out a few more until my uncles came who where on there patrol, while they where fighting I decided to get the foot who where guarding a crying Daniel.

"Move"

"why should we turtle?"

I punched one in the face and kicked the other in the not so nice place hard.

"Thats why"

I knealed down by Daniel.

"Don't worry kiddo we will get you away from here"

I picked him up and hid him inside my cloak, I ran towards the wall and placed him behind the corner.

"Stay here"

He nodded at me, I turned around round housed kicked some one. I saw uncle Raph fighting Miley but I didn't mind because my cousin was out of the danger zone, I stayed near Daniel so no one could go near him.

A lot of the foot try but they soon realised that he wasn't going from behind me but they still came thinking they will have a chance, they where all soon.

I got Daniel from around the corner, uncle Raph stared wide eyed at Daniel.

"Whats Daniel doing here?"

"you know those nightmares he has been having"

Uncle Raph nodded.

"Well she has been the cause of it this whole time"

"how?"

"everyday when he was taking nap she would sneak into your house and inject him with something to make him see into the future and Miley could watch it because there was something else in that liquid they injected him with"

Uncle Raphs eyes went wide, he got Daniel out of my arms and hugged him close. Daniel started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us what was happening?"

"she said if I told anyone she will kill me"

"don't worry she won't get you any more"

Daniel just hugged uncle Raph close.

"Uncle Raph she knows where your lair is"

"we will have to find a new one but we will stay with Mikey, Donnie and master Splinter until we do"

Dad nodded.

"If you still need a baby sitter we're still open"

"thanks Leo"

We all went home, dad and I went to our home while uncle Donnie and uncle Mikey went to the lair and finally uncle Raph took Daniel home with him so they can get auntie Mona and pack there things to move into grandads, Mikeys and Donnies place.

When we got home mom ran and hugged me after setting a sleeping Louise on the couch.

"Are you alright?"

"yeah, i'm fine"

"what was the emergency?"

Dad and I started the story of what happened, mom kept gasping at somethings that we said. By the end of the story we was all round the island drinking a cup of tea which I am not really keen on.

"So Daniels nightmares where all caused by Miley"

"yeap"

"I hope there gonna be alright"

"i'm sure they will Rose"

"come on we got to put Louise and James into bed"

"i'm tired anyway so I won't fight"

We walked into the living room, mom picked Louise up from the couch before we all walked upstairs. I tripped up the stairs but dad caught me.

"You are tired"

I didn't answer, I continued to walk up the stairs until I got to the hall way. I walked into my bedroom and got unchanged out of my cloak and black suit, I put on some of my pajamas before laying down on top of my bed. I felt my eyes droop but they opened when I heard some one coming into my room.

I saw mom coming in my room, she smiled at me before shaking her head.

"Come on get under your blanket"

I just sighed before complying, when I was under my blanket mom walked over to me. She started tucking me in before she sat on the side of my bed, she kissed me on my fore-head.

"You became a hero today for Daniel from rescueing him"

"yeah but so did everyone else"

"they wouldn't of helped if you didn't get help"

Mom smiled down at me before kissing my fore-head again.

"Can I ask what made you say no to our boss about a job at a agentcey?"

"I realised that living young is awesome so I want it to last as long as I have it before I do get into the adult world"

"i'm sure you will be ready for adult hood but at the minute your still immature"

Just to prove her point I stuck my tongue out at her, mom chuckled and ruffled up my hair. I just smiled before I felt my eyes droop and close until the morning comes.

Rose's POV

I smiled at James before kissing his head again which made him smile in his sleep which I thought was really cute, I walked out of his room while turning off the light and then closed the door.

I walked to my room where Leo was waiting for me, I got changed once I was inside before getting into bed next to Leo.

"Do you think Daniel is gonna be okay?"

"I think he will get nightmares nearly every time he falls asleep but he soon will be fine"

I nodded at Leo before snuggling close to him, we both closed our eyes and fell asleep peacefully.


	9. Sick day

Hey! Hope you actually do like the story! I own Rose and Louise while my best friend Man of cartoons own Rose, James and Miley! I don't own the ninja turtles!

Jame's POV

I woke up feeling horrid, I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 4:30 am, my stomach felt like it was gonna explode. I felt some sweat running down my face, I felt boiling hot and everything.

I got out of bed but that made me feel queasy just moving quickly, I walked out my bedroom slowly and went into the bathroom.

I turned on the lights and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked flushed and greyish green at the same time. I felt my fore-head but took my hand away quickly because it was burning hot.

I looked at my eyes and noticed that they was dull, the spark thats always have been in my eyes had disappeared. I saw more sweat dribbling down my face from my fore-head, I felt my head hert a lot suddenly.

I grabbed ahold of my head but took my hand away when I touched my boiling fore-head, I started breathing deeply.

The next thing I know I am over the toilet and emptying what was in my stomach, oh this is day is gonna be horrid.

When I was done I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper before putting it in the toilet and flushing it, I realised just then that I have woken my parents up because of there sensitive hearing.

I heard there door open, I heard foot steps coming from there room. I saw mom come to the door and look at me tiredly but that soon changed when she noticed I wasn't the right colour.

"Are you alright hun?"

"I don't know"

My voice sounded raspy, mom became really worried so she walked towards me. She touched my fore-head but took it away quickly.

"Your burning up, what was the flushing about?"

I just did a hand action because I didn't want to speak with my raspy voice.

Mom took my hand and led me out of the bathroom, she took me down stairs and into the kitchen. Mom sat me on my seat before letting go of my hand and walking out the kitchen probably to get the first aid box.

When she came back she sat next to me and placed the first aid box onto the island, she opened up the island and got the thermometer out to check my temperature. Mom got the thermometer out the box and before putting it towards me, I opened my mouth and let her put it under my tongue.

I felt so terrible that it felt so unreal, the thermometer made a beeping noise so mom took it out of my mouth. Mom gasped at the temperature, mom showed me and I went a bit wide eyed. It said 104.7 celceus.

"Come on your going for a bath"

I groaned a bit, mom grabbed my hand and led me upstairs towards the bathroom again. My stomach had other plans and it started to twist and turn which wasn't good for me at all, when we got into the bathroom mom let go of my hand and started to run the cold bath.

I felt my breath go heavy again which means something is gonna come out of my mouth, I felt something creep up my throat so I placed my hand over my mouth but mom noticed.

"You alright hun?"

I shook my head no and mom came over to me and started to rub my shell, I felt the stuff in my throat ready to come out.

I nealed infront of the toilet and started chucking up everything in my stomach, I felt mom rub my shell. I soon finished chucking up so I wiped my mouth with toilet roll again, when I looked into the toilet I noticed some was stomach acids as well as food I ate which didn't look nice at all.

I chucked the toilet roll into the toilet before flushing it, I stood up shakily with the help of mom and leaned against the sink. Mom let go when she was sure I wouldn't fall over, she went to the bath and turned off the cold tap.

Oh this is gonna be the best bath ever yay, if you didn't noticed I was speaking sarcastically.

"Get unchanged James because I am not bathing you in your clothes"

I nodded and started getting unchanged, I couldn't argue because I didn't have enough energy. Mom helped me a bit with getting unchanged, she helped me get into the freezing water.

I started shivering a lot.

"Sorry James but we need to get that temperature down"

I nodded and hugged myself tightly so I can get some warmth into my body, mom started pouring water over my head.

After five minutes mom helped me out of the bathtub and into a towel, I rapped round me because I didn't have enough energy to dry myself.

"Try to go to sleep now and I will put a bucket in there"

I nodded, mom helped me get changed into my pajamas before taking my hand and leading me to my bedroom, she put me on my bed before placing the towel on my radiator. She left my room to probably to get a bucket, I layed down and put the blanket over me.

I heard mom come upstairs and into my room, she placed the bucket next to my bed before nealing down infront of me.

"You gonna ba alright alone hun?"

"yeah mom, I will call you if anthing happens"

"good"

Mom kissed my fore-head lightly before standing up and walking out my room before closing the door, I layed there for a bit before my eyes closed and I fell asleep but it wasn't good either.

5 hours later...

I woke up to have this horrible feeling, my stomach felt like a washing machine at the minute.

I felt my breath go heavy a bit so I sat up, I looked towards the clock and noticed it was 9:51am. Mom has probably told Louise and dad that I am ill, thats probably why my sleep hasn't been disturbed.

I felt my breath go a lot more heavier then what it was before, I would shout for mom but I didn't want anything coming out. I sat on the edge of the bed, I felt my stomach twist and turn more from moving quickly.

I moved the bucket closer to me and just in time as well, I hate being sick.

When I finished I noticed there was tissues on my bed side table, I got one from the packet and then wiped my face with it. I then chucked it in the bucket, I noticed most of the stuff in the bucket where now stomach acids which didn't look nice at all.

I stood up slowly with the help of the wall, when I had enough energy to stand myself I hugged my stomach before walking very slowly to my door, I opened the door. I closed my eyes quickly but then blinked them so I could get adjusted with the light, I walked into the hallway and towards the stairs.

I saw the stairs and when I looked they looked longer then what they usually are, I started walking down the stairs with the help of the hand-rail. I tripped a bit but I caught myself, when I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed that dad and Louise where watching tv.

The tv was giving me a head-ache, I groaned a bit but only dad heard. He looked towards me, dad got up from the couch and walked towards me.

"You alright kiddo?"

"I got a head-ache at the minute, feel queasy when I move quickly and I feel like I haven't gotten much energy"

"your voice also sounds really raspy"

"I know, do you know where mom is?"

"in the kitchen"

I nodded slowly before walking towards the kitchen slowly, I saw dad head back to Louise after he checked to see if I got into the kitchen alright.

When I got into the kitchen I noticed mom was eating some toast, she looked towards my direction. Mom got out of her seat and walked towards me hurridly.

"What are you doing down stairs?"

"you told me to come and get you if anything happens"

"I said shout but it doesn't matter now, what happened?"

"I was sick in the bucket"

Mom nodded, she placed her hand on my fore-head but mom took her hand away quickly.

"its warm but not as much as yesterday but still boiling hot"

I nodded slowly so I didn't make myself queasy.

"Stay here okay and if you need to use the sink"

"okay"

Mom left the room in a flash, I walked slowly to my seat and sat in it. I looked at moms toast and it tasted and smelt horrible which made me queasy a bit but I could manage, mom came rushing back into the room with a first aid kit in her hand.

She sat back into her seat and plaved the first aid kit on the island like she did before, she got the thermometer out of the box it was in before moving it towards me. I opened my mouth and mom placed it under my tongue, dad came into the room right then and went to the side of the kitchen where the kettle was.

Dad started to make two cups of tea, one was normal while the other dad put other things in. When dad was done he handed mom the cup of tea that dad made normally and the other towards me before going back to the kettle to make himself a cup of tea, I looked at the tea and noticed it was green.

I waited until the thermometer was out of my mouth before I started speaking.

"Whats this?"

I pointed to the cup dad had put infront of me, dad came to the island with his own cup of tea before answering me.

"It helps to calm your stomach down"

"how did you learn to make it?"

"when I was younger I watched master Splinter make it for my brothers all the time because they got sick the most"

I looked towards mom who was looking at the thermometer.

"Well it says 102.3 so it is lower then it was before"

"alright"

"what was it before?"

We both looked at dad but mom answered.

"104.7"

"thats a high number probably the highest your temperature has ever been"

"lets just hope it doesn't rise any more"

I nodded slowly agreeing with mom, I looked at the cup of tea I had infront of me before shrugging and taking a sip. It tasted weird but it was nice.

"What type of tea is this?"

"green tea leafs"

I nodded slowly before taking another sip of my drink, I felt my stomach stop being queasy a bit which meant the drink worked. I decided to drink my drink slowly because I didn't want to make myself sicker then what I already am, Louise came into the room soon and got help sitting in her seat by dad.

"Thanks daddy"

"no problem hun, what are you doing in here anyway?"

"I got lonely"

Louise noticed that my cup of tea was green but she didn't say anything, I noticed that my skin colour looked more whitish green now that I am in better light. I started drinking some more of the tea dad gave me.

"When you drink that you are going back upstairs to sleep"

"alright mom"

I started to drink more of my tea.

"Mommy who is baby-sitting us tonight?"

"your uncle Raph is hun"

I finished the rest of my tea before placing the cup onto the island, dad took my cup and placed it into the dishwasher.

Dad came back and sat at the table.

"Come on hun lets take you back to bed"

"alright"

I got off the stool slowly before mom grabbed my hand like last night and took me upstairs, when we was upstairs mom took me into my room and placed me on my bed slowly. Mom nealed down infront of me.

"Next time you need me shout me"

"yes mom"

"why don't you get into bed while I get rid of this"

I nodded slowly, mom walked out my room with the bucket while I got into bed slowly. I pulled the blanket over me, I felt some sweat dribble down my face.

I saw mom come into my room and place the bucket next to my bed, I saw she placed a bowl on my bedside table. She got a cloth from the bowl and rinsed the water out of it before placing it on my fore-head, it felt cold but it felt nice on my boiling hot head.

Mom nealed down next to me.

"You gonna be alright to fall asleep hun"

"yes mom"

I felt mom take the cloth off my face before kissing my fore-head, I watched as mom picked up the bowl and walked towards my door. Mom watched me probably until I fell asleep, I felt my eyes closing by there self and when they did I heard my bedroom door close. I felt myself go into a not so peaceful sleep.

Rose's POV

When I left the room I walked down the hall way to the stairs, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Leo was.

"Is he asleep?"

"yeap"

"if you want you can call in to ask if your aloud to stay with him"

"what about you?"

"I will go to work and lead the mission still"

I nodded, I got out my phone and started texting my boss.

_Boss_

_Can I have the night off to look after my sick son._

_-Rose_

I sent the message to my boss and in about 2 minutes later I got a text back.

_Rose_

_Alright, he looked really sick from the cameras but you will work tomorrow instead okay._

_-Boss_

I smiled at that.

"Well?"

"I don't work today but I have to work tomorrow"

"alright, I will tell Raph then"

I nodded, Leo walked out the room to tell Raph whats happening.

Leonardo's POV

I walked into the living room and then sat on the stairs that are attached, I got my phone out and started to call Raph. It rang a a few time before he answered.

_"Hello"_

"hey Raph"

_"how are you?"_

"fine Raph, you?"

_"great"_

"Raph you don't need to come tonight"

_"why?"_

"Rose called into the agentcey to have a day off"

_"what for?"_

"James is ill today"

_"alright Leo, see ya on monday"_

"alright bye"

I hung up, I walked back into the kitchen and saw Rose sitting at the island with a cup of tea infront if her. I sat where I was before and started drinking my cup of tea that I left on the island.

"Do you think James is gonna be ill through the night?"

"by the way he looked he could be"

I nodded.

2 hours later...

Jame's POV

_I was running through the jungle, my black suit was ripped in so many places that you could nearly see my whole body under neath the suit. I had blood pouring from deep, long, small and slim wounds that where across my whole body, creatures where chasing me. They where fully black and there eyes where fully white, there fingers where long and pointy._

_When I looked down I noticed the floor was closer then what it usually is, when I looked at my body and arms I noticed they where small. I then realised that I was a five year old, my eyes widened but I kept running as fast as my little body could go._

_I heard the creatures getting closer and closer and they next thing I know I am surounded by them, I looked fearfully at them._

"James wake up"

_I look at them and when I was about to be slashed by one so I covered my head..._

I woke up and sat up straight, I holded my chest with my hand and tryed to calm myself down.

"James are you alright?"

I looked beside me and saw mom

"yeah"

"are you sure because you where screaming a bit while tossing and turning a lot"

"i'm sure"

I finally got my breath to slow down a bit.

"What time is it?"

"11:19 hun"

I nodded slowly, I put my head in my hands. I felt sweaty, I felt mom take my hand.

"Come on"

I nodded slowly and followed mom to the upstairs bathroom, mom put the lid on the toilet down before making me sit down. Mom got the first aid kit that was in here and got the thermometer, she put it in my mouth under my tongue.

When it beeped mom took it out of my mouth and looked at it, she started clicking her tongue which means something isn't right.

"Your temperature is 103.5"

When mom said that I felt my stomach twist and turn a bit so I hugged it, mom noticed.

"Are you alright hun?"

I shook my head.

"Feel like your gonna be sick again?"

I nodded my head, mom stood me up and put the toilet lid up incase I was sick.

"I am gonna run you a bath alright to get your temperature down"

I nodded, I felt a head-ache in my head which really hert so I started to rub my temple. I winced slightly at the pain I was in at the minute, I felt my stomach lurch a bit which didn't make me feel right.

I felt my breath harden a bit which wasn't really a good sign at all and mom noticed, I holded my stomach as it lurched again. I nealt down next to the toilet but I was still holding my stomach, I felt mom come towards me and neal by me. I felt her rubbing my shell, I heard some one coming towards the bathroom.

When I looked I saw dad.

"I was coming to see if you was alright but the way your looking gives me the answer already"

"what is Louise doing?"

"she is down stairs watching tv but she has nearly fallen asleep twice"

Mom chuckled a bit, I felt my stomach lurch again which made me groan in pain and winced a bit because my head-ache wasn't helping me at all.

I felt dad rub my back as well.

"Is it only your stomach that is herting?"

I just shook my head slowly.

"Where else is it herting?"

I shakily pointed to my head, I felt dads leave my back. I heard him to where the first aid box was and get two things, I heard him neal next to me again and put his hand on his back. I saw him put his other infront of me, I saw two pills. Just htinking about having to swallow them made me feel sick, when dad put them closer to me I pushed them back and then I was sick in the toilet.

I hate the taste when you finish, I felt moms hand leave my back. I heard the bathroom bath tap being turned off, I wiped my face with some toilet roll before I chucked it into the toilet and flushed it.

"Hun I think it is a good idea to get the pills into you before going for your bath"

I nodded slowly, I was glad my stomach wasn't twisting or turning because I could get the pills in. I took them both without water before I stood up with the help of dad, when I was stable enough he let go of me.

_"Dad!"_

That was Louise calling, dad looked apologetic that he had to go. We kept hearing Louise calling for dad so he went out the bathroom and to where Louise was, mom closed the door after dad and locked it.

"Lets get you unchanged"

I nodded slowly, I started to get unchanged with the help of mom because I didn't have much energy left in me.

When I was unchanged mom helped me into the freezing cold bath, I started shivering a lot. Mom started pouring the water over my head to get the sweat that was sticking to my hair and face.

"Sorry hun but this has to be done"

"a-a-alr-ight"

After 5 minutes mom let me get out of the bath tub, mom rapped me in a towel.

"Stay here while I get you more pajamas"

"w-why can't I-I we-ar th-e paj-amas I was w-wear-ing b-before?"

"because they will have all the sweat in them"

I nodded slowly, mom unlocked the door. She grabbed my hand and took me to my bedroom, mom dryed me with the towel before getting me some pajamas out. Mom helped me into the pajamas before putting my blanket round me which made me confused.

"I am gonna take you down stairs for a bit so I can a eye on you while I am cooking"

"alright"

I hate how raspy my throat sounds but at least my head-ache has gone, mom grabbed my hand and the bucket. She started taking me downstairs, when we was downstairs mom led me to the sofa sat me down.

"Lay down"

I nodded slowly and did what mom said, I rapped my blanket round me close because I felt cold. I layed my head on the sofa arm because it was like a massive pillow, I saw mom put the bucket infront of me.

"Stay here, I will bring you a drink of juice okay"

"but i'm not thirsty"

"I know but you need something in you to keep your energy up"

I nodded my head slowly before mum went to the kitchen, I hugged myself to keep the warmth in my body. I heard some one coming into the living room and when I looked I saw dad.

"How are you doing?"

Dad nealt infront of my face.

"I've been better but I feel really cold"

Dad just put his hand on my fore-head but took it away quickly.

"Well you are really warm still"

I nodded slowly, dad rubbed my head lightly before standing up properly. Just then mom came into the room with a glass of orange juice in her hand, she placed the juice on the table next to the sofa

"I want you try and drink as much as you can of that drink even if you are sick of it"

"i'll try"

"good"

Mum kissed my fore-head before walking into the kitchen to start tea, I just sat there looking at the orange juice that was on the table.

"You do know you can drink it, your mother hasn't poisined it in any way"

I looked at dad who was smiling a bit at me, I smiled a bit but it soon disappeared. Dad walked out the room to the kitchen where mum was, I looked at the orange juice.

It was then that I noticed that I was really thirsty, I sighed a bit before sitting up slowly so my stomach didn't ache as much as it already was. I shakily got the cup of orange juice and bought it towards me, when I could smell it I nearly put it away from me again because it didn't smell apealing to me at all.

I took a deep breath before taking a sip, I stuck my tongue out in distgust. I do like orange juice but today it doesn't taste right, I took another quick sip before putting the glass back on the side table. I layed down and looked at the glass, I noticed that there was one-quarter gone. The glass was small by the way.

I rapped my blanket closer to me but I still felt cold, I was shivering. I heard some one coming downstairs and when I looked I saw Louise.

"What are you doing down here?"

"m-mom b-bought me"

"are you alright?"

I just looked at her like she was a idiot.

"Oh yeah your ill"

"y-yeap"

"why are you stuttering?"

"I-I feel r-really c-c-cold"

"but it is normal room temperature in here"

"a-a-all a-p-part of be-ing s-sick"

"do you want me to tell dad to turn up the room temperature?"

I just shrugged my shoulders but I was shivering violently.

"I will take that as a yes"

Louise ran into the kitchen to tell mum and dad to turn up the temperature for the room, a few minutes after Louise left mum came in.

"You cold hun?"

Mum leaned down infront of me.

"y-yes"

Mum touched my head and noticed I was shivering violently, mum sat on the side of the couch and sat me up before hugging me close to try and make me warmer. When my shiver lessened a bit mom stop hugging me and layed me back down, she tucked me into the blanket and kissed my fore-head. Looked at the orange juice and noticed some was missing.

"Try to get some sleep, I will turn the temperature up alright"

"o-okay"

Mom walked out the room to finish cooking and to turn up the temperature, I decided to have a sip of the orange juice before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

2 hours later...

"James hun time to get up"

I opened my eyes but quickly closed because of the light, I blinked my eyes a couple of times before sitting up but I realised my mistake quickly. I closed my eyes and hold my stomach which was in pain from moving to quickly.

"James hun"

I looked up and saw mom sitting where she was before.

"Do you feel cold now?"

"no"

"thats good"

Mum got out a thermometer towards me and I opened my mouth so she can put it under my tongue.

"I have to check to see if your gonna be ill during the night"

I nodded slowly, the thermometer beeped so mom got it out of my mouth.

"Well it is lower then what it was last time but it is still high"

"what am I?"

"101.5"

I nodded a bit, I noticed the orange juice next to me still so I holded it shakily and took a tiny sip because my raspy voice is really making my throat dry. I put the glass back where it was before making a face of disgust.

"Too warm for you"

"and also because it doesn't taste right"

"thats what happens when your ill, well at least you tried drinking the orange juice"

I nodded slowly.

"Come on lets take you to bed"

"alright, can I have a drink upstairs for my dry throat?"

"yeah, what would you like?"

"could I have some orange squash"

"sure hun, I will help you get into bed first before making the drink"

"okay"

Mom helped me stand up before taking me upstairs and into my room, mom layed me in bed before placing the bucket next to my bed.

"Just incase you're sick"

I just nodded slowly, mom walked down the stairs to get me a glass of orange squash. I just yawned a bit and rapped myself in a blanket, I heard my door opening and when I looked I noticed it was mom bring in my drink. She placed the glass on the bed side table, mom sat on the side of the bed and kissed my fore-head.

"You feeling alright to go to sleep?"

"a bit but I will be fine and if I'm not I will call you"

"good, night hun"

"night mum"

She kissed my fore-head again before standing up and walking towards the door, mum turned the light off before leaving the room.

I yawned before taking a sip of the orange squash, I layed my head on my pillow and slowly felt my eyes closing slowly.

Rose's POV

After I put Jame's to bed I went downstairs to wait for Leo to come back home from the mission he was assined to, Leo would be home by 10 o'clock and at the minute it was 9:36 so he had 24 minutes left.

I watched tv for a bit to get my mind off what has been happening today, I was watching a game show program which I knew all the answers to. At the minute these couple are stuck on a question that was so simple that it was stupid, the question was 'which one of these disney films is sad?' even I knew it was Bambi and I haven't even seen it.

"These people are such idiots"

"every person on shows like that are"

I looked to the side to see Leo but he looked a bit wet.

"Is it raining or something?"

"yeah, it was pouring it down, you should of been glad you wasn't there"

"I am"

"hows James?"

"he is asleep at the minute and the last time I checked his temperature was before he went to bed and it was 101.5"

"anything else?"

"he has a drink with him upstairs for his dry throat"

Leo nodded.

"Come on we better get to sleep"

"alright"

I turned off the tv before walking upstairs and into mine and Leo's bedroom, Leo was behind me. We got unchanged before laying under the cover of the bed snuggled up and that was how we fell asleep.


	10. Hungrey

Hey! Hope you like the story!

Jame's POV

I woke up that next morning, I looked at the time and noticed it was 7:14am. I sat up and looked to the side and noticed my orange squash was still there, I picked the glass up and started to drink some. I put the glass back onto the bed side table before sitting on the edge of my bed, I stood up and grabbed the glass before making my way towards the door.

When I got out of my bedroom I started making my way towards the stairs, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. When I was in the kitchen I poured the orange squash down the sink before placing the glass into the sink, I sat down in my seat at the island and sat there for a while.

My belly rumbled which made me get embarrised a bit even though no one was in the kitchen to hear it, I got out of my chair and walked towards the cupboard to get myself a bowl and cereal. I poured in some milk before putting it away back into the fridge, I got a spoon before sitting back at the island with my cereal.

I started eating my cereal, after five minutes I heard some one coming downstairs and when they did I noticed it was mum.

"Morning sweetie"

Mum kissed my head.

"Morning mum"

I carried on eating my cereal, mom started making herself some toast and a cup of tea.

"I see your feeling better today"

"yeah I am"

"better take that bucket out of your room then"

I nodded, mum went out the kitchen and upstairs to my room to fetch it, I continued eating my sereal until I heard another set of feet but they where lighter then mums. When I looked I saw Louise coming down the stairs, she came into the kitchen and saw me.

"Are we the only ones awake?"

"no mums awake as well but she is doing something upstairs"

Louise nodded, she stood there until mum came downstairs holding the bucket.

"I will be with you in a sec hun just got to put this away"

"okay mummy"

Mum went to finish her job before coming into the kitchen, she helped Louise sit in her place before making her a bowl of cereal. She gave Louise her breakfast before making her own, mum sat next to me with her toast and cup of tea.

I soon finished my breakfast, I put my bowl and spoon into the dish washer. I went to the stairs and started going up them until I was at the upstairs hallway, I went to my room and got changed into my black suit.

I walked out of my room and saw dad.

"Morning dad"

"morning James"

Dad ruffled my hair when he walked past me, I heard my stomach grumble a bit which was embarrising and I knew that heard it because he was chuckling a bit.

"Hungrey?"

"I just ate breakfast though"

"probably from not eating anything yesterday"

I nodded before following dad downstairs and into the kitchen, I grabbed a apple from the fruit basket which was in the middle of the island and started eating it.

"Some ones hungrey today"

Mum chuckled at me a bit, I just continued eating my apple.

When I finished eating my apple I put the core into the bin because I don't like that bit, I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned the tv to a music channel while mum, dad and Louise went to get changed, when mum came downstairs she came and sat next to me. She started stroking my hair which got annoying but I let her continue, I put my elbow on the arm rest before placing my head on my hand.

"You bored hun?"

"ish"

"wanna go in the swimming pool?"

I thought for a second before nodding my head.

"Get changed then and I will meet you there"

"alright"

Mum and I went upstairs, I walked into my room and got changed into my swimming gear before getting a towel and meeting mum in the hallway. I followed mum downstairs, we walked to the swimming pool. We put our towels on the beach chairs before diveing into the swimming pool.

When I came to the surface I shivered a bit from the coldness of the water but soon stopped, I saw mum swimming under the water and when she came towards me she took my legs from under me which made fall into the water.

I came back up to the surface and spat some water out, mum came to the surface as well but she started laughing afterwards. I just jumped at mum and pushed us both under the water, when we came to the surface we both laughed.

Mum started splashing me so I did it back to her, we kept laughing at each other. We soon got out of the pool and walked over to our towels, I dryed myself before followig mum into the house.

We saw dad and Louise on the sofa.

"Looks like you two had fun"

Mum was gonna answer but Louise sneezed.

"You better not pass me that cold"

"I will try"

Mum and I walked walked upstairs, I walked into my room and got changed into my black suit before I ruffled my hair with the towel. I brushed my hair before spiking it up, I walked out of my room and walked down the hallway.

I walked down stairs and sat on the couch next to Louise, I noticed we was watching a game show. We watch for a while, mum soon joined us and she sat next to me.

She has been staying close to me like she was making sure I was alright and that I wasn't lieing, I have done that before though when I was ill last time when I was thirteen. It wasn't easy easy hiding the illness but they realised after I ran to the bathroom when I tryed to eat breakfast, now I don't try to hide my illnesses from my parents because they always find out after a hour of you knowing but that is probably because they have sensitive ears that can pick anything up for about 1 mile which is good in my books.

At the minute a couple on the tv just lost all there money to the easiest question, everybody knows that the place where the united kingdom gets most of its antiques from China not Japan.

I felt hungrey again but I ignored it because I didn't want to miss how many questions these people lose there money to, I felt my stomach grumble a bit but I was glad that it didn't make a noise.

I finally gave up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat, I got two biscuits from the cupboard. I sighed before I started eating the first bscuit, I am hating my stomach today. I saw dad come into the room to see what I was doing.

"Still hungrey?"

"I guess so"

I started eating my other biscuit, I followed dad back into the living room and sat where I was before. I leaned back into the sofa and finished my biscuit off, I felt mum stroke my spiked hair. It got a bit annoying but I know she is only worried for me, I leaned my head on mums shoulder. I felt mum rap her arm round my shoulders and hug me close to her, I moved a bit to get comfortable before settling down.

We watched more tv for a while before we heard the door bell, dad went to answer it.

Dad came into the room with uncle Raph, auntie Mona and Daniel who was in Mona's arms, uncle Raph and auntie Mona sat in the single chairs because there was no room on the sofa.

"So how has everyone been?"

"well except for James being ill yesterday and Louise having a cold everyone has been fine"

"Raph told me about James being ill yesterday"

Louise sneezed and everyone looked at her which made her go embarrised.

"Bless me"

Dad just chuckled before hugging Louise close, mum unrapped her arm from around me and stood up. Mum went upstairs, I leaned into the sofa when mum left.

Mum came downstairs carrying a small pink blanket, she placed it over Louise before sitting next to me. Mum put her arm over my shoulder and I leaned into her again, I saw dad ajusting the blanket on Louise to keep her warm.

"So what has happened since you moved into the lair?"

"ever since the night Daniel has been having nightmares which wakes him up screaming"

"did you ask Don if there was any of that liquid in him still?"

"yeah but aparently there isn't it is just memories of them in his head which is causing the nightmares"

"i'm sure it end soon"

"hope your right Leo because I am losing sleep quickly"

Dad just chuckled quickly, I got to thinking.

"Can't you let uncle Mikey or uncle Donnie to look after him in the night so your not that tired?"

Everyone just looked at me, so I looked back.

"What?"

"are you sure your not ill still because that was a good idea"

I just glared at Louise for saying that, she just snuggled up to dad more under my gaze. Mum hit my head lightly.

"Stop it"

"fine"

I turned away from Louise and looked at the tv while snuggling into mum more, I noticed Daniel and Louise yawn a bit. I saw Daniel fall asleep on Mona, soon after Daniel went I saw Louise's eyes close slowly and soon I heard her breathing steady. I think mum and dad noticed as well but they just smiled and let her be.

I got bored quickly, I sighed a bit before looking around the room. Mum shuffled a bit before getting up, mum walked towards the kitchen.

"I am gonna start tea"

"I will help"

Auntie Mona stood up and walked over to uncle Raph, she handed Daniel to him before Mona followed mum into the kitchen.

I just sat where mum was before putting my feet on the sofa where I sat, I got my phone out and started to draw on a drawing app.

Louise soon woke up, she pushed my feet away a bit.

"Get your feet away from me"

I just groaned a bit before bringing my leg in and sat side ways with one leg under me and the other not, I started messing with my phone because I was bored.

"Don't brake your phone because if you do your not getting one until your next birthday"

I just groaned a bit before placing my phone into my pocket, mum was at the door way between the kitchen and the living room.

"Tea's ready"

We walked into there and uncle Raph tried to wake up Daniel at the same time, uncle Raph managed to wake Daniel up.

Mum handed us each a plate of quiche, salad and a jacket potato, we all said thanks to mum. I sat in my place and so did Louise but Daniel was sat next to me while the adults went into the living room, we started eating our tea. Well Louise was being picky because she doesn't like the jacket potato base and Daniel was being picky with the salad, I just rolled my eyes at them and continued eating my tea.

When I finished I stood up and put my plate, knife and fork in the dish washer, I sat down in my place again. Soon the adults came into the room and put there plates and utensils into the dishwasher, mum and Mona looked at us. They saw how Louise and Daniel was being picky with there food but then noticed how my plate wasn't there.

"Louise stop being picky and wheres your food?"

"in my stomach"

"you finished quickly"

"thats what you get if you don't eat the day before"

Mum chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit which I groaned at, I stood up from my seat and got a drink. Auntie Mona sat in my place so she can feed Daniel who was refusing to eat his vegatables, mum was sat next to Louise which means she isn't going any where until she eats.

"But mum I don't like the skin"

"i'm not forcing you to eat the skin I am making you eat the potato you have left inside"

Louise groaned, this happened a lot when she didn't eat anything but it was usually dad who told her eat her food because he sits next to him.

I started drinking my drink, I walked into the living room where dad and uncle Raph where and sat down on the sofa. I put my drink on the small table next to the sofa, I sat there looking at the tv which got me bored easily.

I decided to go and train to get rid of my boredom, I walked towards the dojo. I walked in the dojo and got my weapons from the weapon wall, I just got them off the wall but mum came rushing in and took them from me.

"No training"

"why?"

"you was ill yesterday so I don't want you working yourself today so you can get ill tomorrow"

"so this means I can't be black shadow tonight"

"yeap"

"arw man"

Mum placed my weapons on the weapon shelf before leading me back into the living room, when I got in the living room I sat on the couch. Mum nodded before going upstairs, dad looked at me.

"Your mother is going to work tonight because she stayed home yesterday"

"okay"

Mum soon came down stairs.

"Well I got to go see ya guys"

We all said bye to mum before she left the house on her hover-board.

"Well we better get home before Splinter starts to worry about us"

"alright see you later guys"

We waved uncle Raph, auntie Mona and Daniel goodbye, dad locked the door after they left.

"Alright missy time for bed"

"but dad"

"now Louise"

Louise and dad went upstairs, I changed the channel to a music one. Dad soon came downstairs after putting Louise into bed.

"So are you going tonight as black shadow or are you staying home?"

"mum says I have to stay home because she doesn't want me to get ill again"

"alright and no sneaking out tonight when we go to bed"

"don't worry it hadn't crossed my mind"

"good, then you should go upstairs and get your pajamas on"

"okay"

I stood up and went to the stairs, I walked upstairs. When I got upstairs I walked down the hall to where my room was, I walked into my room and started getting changed into my pajamas.

When I was done I was gonna walk out into the hallway but I saw Louise coming into my room with tear marks on her face.

"Nightmare?"

I guessed that automatically because like I have said before in the story she used to come to me when she was 2-4 but then she stopped because mum and dad told her that I was losing sleep when she woke me up, she looked at me and nodded.

"I can't do anything because I was gona go back downstairs to dad"

"please stay"

Louise looked up at me with wide teary eyes, I just sighed a bit.

"Fine stay here, I will go tell dad that I am gonna go to bed and then I will come back up"

Louise nodded and walked over to my bed, I went out of my room and down the hallway to where the stairs are before walking down the stairs to where dad is.

"I am gonna go to bed"

"really at 8:49"

"yeah"

"alright night"

"night dad"

I walked back upstairs, I went down the hallway and into my bedroom where Louise was.

"Ready to go to sleep?"

Louise shook her head no.

"You want your toy don't you"

"yes please"

"where is it?"

"on my bed"

I just sighed before walking out my room towards Louises, I opened the door and walked in. I got her toy from her bed before walking out the room towards mine, I walked into my room and handed Louise her toy bear.

"Thank you"

"no problem"

Louise hugged the toy close to her.

"Why don't you get your toy"

"who Purdy?"

"yeah"

"I think she likes looking over my room"

"oh"

She was so gulible at times, I layed down in bed and Louise layed next to me. I rapped my blanket over us, I felt Louise snuggle into my plastron so I put my arm round her.

We soon fell asleep.


	11. Memory lane

Hey! I don't own the ninja turtles but I do own Rose and Louise while my best friend man of cartoons owns Miley, James and the title of the story!

Jame's POV

I woke up to something moving next to me and when I looked I noticed Louises face was there but she was still sleeping so she must of rolled over, I layed on my shell and looked up at the ceiling.

I sighed a bit, I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was 7:21am. I looked at Louise and noticed she was still hugging her teddy bear, I decided to get out of bed but when I tried Louise kept holding onto me tighter like she didn't want me to move. I just groaned, I heard my bedroom door open and when I looked I noticed mum. I think she heard me groan, mum walked into the room and smiled at what she saw.

"I've not seen this happen since you was fourteen"

"she made me go to bed at eight something yesterday"

"sounds like what a big brother would do"

"I know but she won't let go of me"

"your on your own there James"

"mum please help me out of this"

"fine"

Mum got Louises hands off me and then put them on her toy so she was hugging it tight, I got out of bed and stretched. You could hear some of my bones clicking.

"Happy now"

"yeap"

Mum and I went out of my room, we walked towards the stairs. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Want some toast?"

"erm yes please, I will have a change this morning"

"what would you like on it?"

"just butter please"

Mum nodded and started making herself and me some toast, when the toast popped out of the toaster mum buttered both of them before cutting piece of toast in half and placing it on a plate. Mum handed me the plate before turning back to her own, she started putting lemon-curd on her toast before she cut her toast in half and place it on a plate. Mum came and sat next to me, she started eating her toast.

Half way through eating dad came down stairs, dad looked a bit worried.

"Do you guys know Louise is?"

"in my room"

"she had a nightmare"

"thats why I went to bed early"

Dad sat down in his place because he didn't dare making breakfast for himself because he would burn the house down even if he was making cereal, mum got up and started making dad some toast. When the toast popped out mum buttered it.

"What you want on your toast?"

"same as yours please"

"alright hun"

Mum started putting lemon-curd onto dads toast before cutting it in half and placeing the pieces of toast onto a plate, mum gave dad the plate before going back to her own place to carry on eating her toast.

"Dad why does the kitchen hate you and why is it passed onto me"

"I don't know and I think you just got that from my genes"

We heard another pair of footsteps coming downstairs and when we looked we saw Louise, she was rubbing her eye a bit like she was tired still. Louise walked over to her seat and got help from dad.

"Monring sweetie"

"morning mummy"

"morning hun"

"morning daddy"

"yo"

"yo James"

Mum and dad looked at me.

"What?"

"yo?"

"first thing I thought"

"okay then"

Mum made Louise a bowl of cereal and placed it infront of her before mum sat in her seat again, I finished my toast. I got of my chair and placed the plate into the dishwasher before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs.

When I got upstairs I started to walk towards my room, I went through my bedroom door and closed it behind me. I noticed Louise's toy was on my bed, I shook my head a bit before getting changed. I brushed my hair before spiking it up, I picked Louise's toy up and took it to her room.

I chucked it on her bed before walking out of the room, I looked around the hallway and noticed something I haven't noticed before. A thin rectangle shape near tha balcony door, I walked towards it and pushed it. I watched as it opened slowly, I walked into the dark room. I felt along the wall and felt a switch so I flicked it, when I looked at the room properly I noticed that it was small and that there was six shelfs along the back wall.

I heard some one coming up the stairs so I closed the door and that was when I realised there wasn't a door handle to open it again.

"Arw man"

I leaned against the wall and sighed a bit, I hit the wall with the head but that wasn't a good idea because something from the top shelf hit me on the head.

"Ow"

When I looked down on the floor I noticed there was a picture frame, I picked it up and turned it around to see the picture. I looked at the picture and noticed it was from before I was born maybe 6-7 years, in the picture there was mum and dad on both knees stroking a rottweiler.

I had never seen or heard of a dog like this in my life, I sat on the floor looking at the picture.

_"James where are you?"_

I heard mum calling me through the door, well I am about to get told off or hugged for worrying her. Well it was now or never, I sighed before speaking.

"I'm in here"

I saw mum open the door and look at me.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I found it and then locked myself in by accident"

"what are we gonna do with you?"

"I don't know"

I think mum saw the picture frame in my hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"it fell on my head"

"let me see what its a picture of"

I handed mum the picture frame and she just smiled at it.

"It was from when Leo and I was 16 years old"

"really"

"yeah"

"whos the rottweiler?"

"his name was Rex, the agencey gave him to me when I started, he was only a puppy when I got given him"

"wow sounds like you spent a lot of time with him"

"yeah I did, he was one of my best friends before I met Leo"

We heard some one coming down the hallway and when we looked we saw dad.

"What are you two doing?"

Mum showed dad the picture.

"I am still glad to this very dasy that Rex was on my side"

Mum just laughed.

"I remember that time when he chased Klunk around the lair"

"whos Klunk?"

"your uncle Mikeys cat"

"wait they have a cat"

"well they did"

"what happened to him?"

"you don't want to know"

I leaned against the wall and another picture fell on my head.

"Why are these pictures hitting my head?"

Mum picked the picture up and smiled at it, mum passed the picture to dad.

"I remember this pic, it was when we had a family shot when my bros and I was eight-teen and you was seventeen"

Dad passed me the photo and I saw dad, mum, my uncles and grandad Splinter, they all looked young. I just smiled at the photo, I saw dad get a box from the top shelf and inside it was some dog stuff.

Mum picked up a toy bunny which was really ruined.

"Rexs favourite toy"

He must of really liked the toy if it was that ruined, dad got another box from the top and looked inside of it. In there was some medals and photos.

"What are the medals for?"

"they are for all sorts of things like bravery and intelligence and also for helping out the agentcey"

"cool"

I saw a picture of mum, dad and other people in the agentcey, I picked the photo up and looked at it closely.

"The agentcey wanted to take a picture of there bestest agents"

"there hardly is any"

"exactly, you have to work hard for a position like that"

I nodded, I saw mum sit against the wall on the floor so I sat next to her while dad sat at the other wall. Dad started laughing at a picture.

"What you got there?"

Dad handed mum the picture, she started laughing as well.

"What?"

Mum handed me the picture so I looked at the picture and there was mum and dad goofing off on it which made me laugh.

"If that was me I would of been told off by now"

"well we didn't have parents there we had teachers who weren't always around so we hardly got told off"

"now that sounded like the life"

"it was but you won't get let off easy because we know the consiquences"

"and now I am glad I live like this"

"better"

Mum ruffled my hair before getting another photo from the box, I sat there looking at the photo when it hit me.

"Wheres Louise?"

We all stood up and ran downstairs, I found Louise waiting in the dojo.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just decided to sit here for a change"

"okay"

Mum and dad came into the dojo and saw Louise as well.

"What are you doing?"

"she is just sitting there"

"okay, well we was looking at pictures from the past upstairs, you wanna look as well"

"okay daddy"

Louise stood up and followed us upstairs and to the cupboard, we sat down where we was sitting before. Louise sat on dads lap so they can look at the pictures together, I picked a picture up out of a box and looked at it.

It was of a mum and dad and they looked they just started there teens, they where at a disco and I knew this because you could tell by the lights in the background and also by the people dancing. In the picture mum and dad was kissing each other, they where both blushing. The picture made me laugh a bit.

"What you laughing at?"

Dad took the picture out of my hands and looked at it and so did Louise, dad chuckled a bit.

"This was when the agentcey did there very first disco"

Mum took the picture from dad and looked at it, she smiled a bit.

"If it wasn't for that disco I wouldn't of ever met your father"

"I am still glad that my friends made me come that night"

"so am I"

I just got another picture out and this one was of mum who looked really young holding a puppy rex, I just smiled at the picture before giving it to mum.

"He was a great friend through my life but he died a week before you where born"

"really"

"yeah he died from cancer"

Dad took the picture off mum and looked at it, Louise looked at it as well.

"Can we get a pet?"

"no Louise"

"why not?"

"because cats hate me and birds don't really like your mother"

"okay that bird attacks me this one time and you think birds hate me"

"I haven't seen you that scratched up since our mission in Greece"

Mum just rolled her eyes, I don't really want to know if I get cats hating me from dads genes. I saw mum get a box from a different shelf and when I looked at them I groaned, they where pictures from when I was younger.

"I remember when you was younger, you managed to get out of your crib and went downstairs, you ruined the living room by ripping up the pillows and couch some how"

"it wasn't really funny"

"your face was know and you whispering to yourself"

"okay maybe it was funny a bit but I still want to know how he got out of his crib"

"I have my ways of finding out how to get out of stuff"

Mum laughed and noggied my head, I just got a picture out of the box and looked at it. It was of me when I was three years olds, I was hugging Purdy who looked brand new and I was sleeping in my crib. I smiled a bit at the picture, mum saw me smiling at a picture so she took it off me and looked at the picture herself.

"That was the day we got Purdy"

I smiled before getting another picture out of the box, I blushed a bit. It was a two year old me having fun in a bath tub, I hid the photo but mum noticed.

"What you got?"

"nothing"

"are you sure?"

I just stared into mums eyes and that all together made me give up, I handed mum the picture. Mum just laughed at the picture which made me go embarrised, dad got the photo off mum.

"I remember taking that photo"

Louise just giggled at it, I just got another picture out from the box. It was of me when I was seven years old swinging my nunchucks round skillfully, I smiled at the photo. I saw dad take it from my hand, dad saw the picture.

"This was the day you got your first weapon"

"but I am twirling the nun-chucks like I had been doing it for a year"

"well it was the weapon you came naturally to if you couldn't tell by the picture but after 10 spins you did hit your head"

"I remember that, it took like 30 minutes to get rid of the bump on your head"

I just smiled before getting another picture out, it was of mum and she looked really tired holding me and I looked really small. Mum looked at the picture in my hand.

"That picture was taken after you was born"

"I look so small"

"you where"

Dad took the picture off me and looked at it, I saw him smile and have like a flashback to that time.

Mum stood up and got another box out and when she looked in it she smiled, she put it on the floor. I got a picture out and noticed it was a picture of Louise when she was younger, I was when Louise was one and she was sat on mums lap in the sofa and I was sat next mum. It was funny because we was all watching tv.

Mum looked at the photo I was holding and smiled at it, I saw dad was chuckling at a picture so I took it off him and looked at it. It was a picture of Louise and I sleeping together when she was three years old, I had no emotion on my face but inside I felt proud that I protected. I let a side smirk show before I placed the photos back into the box.

I got another one out and it was of a 6 month old Louise with arm bands on in the swimming pool with dad and I laughing in the background, that was a fun time.

Mum took the picture out of my hand and looked at it.

"Well that was the first time Louise had ever been in the swimming pool"

We looked at more pictures for a while before we put them all away, Mum took Louise to her room so she could go for a nap while dad and I went downstairs to the living room. Dad and I sat on the sofa and turned on the tv, mum soon came downstairs and sat next to me so I was in the middle of mum and dad.

We watched a game show for a while before mum stood up.

"What would you guys like for tea?"

Dad and I stared at each other before looking at mum and shrugging.

"I'm just gonna make burgers, onion rings and curly fries then"

"alright"

Mum walked into the kitchen while dad and I watched more tv.

"Why isn't there anything interesting on lately?"

"we are just too smart for there programs"

"I know and all these questions are mega easy"

"it might be to you but it isn't for the people on the show, sometimes they do know the question but the nervousness of being on camera just makes them forget the answer altogether"

"Would we get it?"

"well Rose and I have been trained so we don't get nervous but you and Louise might"

I just thought about it for a bit before shrugging.

"You wanna spar?"

"sure but I will try not to hit you over the head with my nun-chucks"

Dad just chuckled at that, we both walked into the dojo. I am glad I can spar now.

"With or without weapons?"

"without first"

"alright"

Dad and I got into our fighting positions.

"Iku"

I charged at dad, he was gonna punch me so I skidded under his legs and jumped onto my feet before trying to kick him in the back but he flipped away. Dad tried to trip me up but I jumped over his leg, I kicked dad in his chest while he was trying to trip me and knocked him away from me. Dad flipped onto his feet and charged at me, he tried to kick me but I dodged and when I was destracted he got my arm and put it behind my back before forcing me onto the floor and putting his knee on my back so I couldn't move.

I was breathing a bit deeply but I would be fine for another round.

"Wanna try weapons now?"

"sure just let me catch my breath"

Dad got our weapons while I stood there catching my breath a bit, when dad walked over and handed me my weapons.

I took them off dad and got into my fighting position.

"Ready?"

"yeah I am"

"Iku"

Dad charged at me with his wooden twin katanas because if he had his real katanas he would cut me by accident a lot, dad tried to swipe my head so I ducked. I felt the wind from the wooden katanas go pass my head before I stood up properly and ran at him swinging one of my nun-chucks back and forth to try and hit him but he kept flipping away, dad front flipped and landed behind me. I quickly front flipped away from dad so he couldn't kick me in the back, I charged at dad. Dad bought his wooden katana up while I was running so I holded my nun-chuck infront of me so when dad bought his katana goes down it will get stuck on the chain, when it got on the chain of my nun-chuck I flicked the chain a bit which made dads katana fly out of his hand.

Dad back flipped away, he holded his last wooden katana in front of him with both hands. I swung both my nun-chucks by the side while we was watching each other for the first move, dad ran at me and bought my nun-chucks up to help me defend what dad was gonna do but then dad jumped over me which made me confused until to late. Dad hit me lightly in the back of my back with his katana butt which made me fall over onto the floor and when I rolled over I saw his wooden katana at my neck, if that was a proper katana I would be bleeding right now.

"Good try"

"thanks"

Dad moved the wooden katana from my throat, I sat up breathing deeply.

"Tough work out"

"yeah"

Dad took my nun-chucks off me and put them along with his wooden katana on the weapon wall, dad came back over to me and helped me stand up. I still was breathing deeply.

"Come on lets get you a drink"

I nodded, I followed dad out of the dojo and into the living room. Dad pushed me down onto the sofa.

"Do you want some of your pills to help you?"

"yes please"

Dad walked out the room and into the kitchen where mum was, I sat there breathing deeply still. I turned on the tv and saw the program was interrupted by a special message, I turned the volume up a bit.

_"Bryan henderson here with important news, we heard that after 7 weeks our famous black shadow has returned, he was last spotted on thursday night at 10:12pm, people have recently been on a look out for this..."_

The screen changed to a smiling Miley.

_"If you are out there black shadow then you will listen carefully, 10:15pm you will meet me at the docks and if you don't we will track you down and kill your family"_

The tv turned back to the reporter before dad came into the room with my asthma pills and water, I grabbed them off dad. I took both pills with water.

"Thanks"

"no problem, why is the news on, you don't even watch it"

"it cut in the middle of a game show"

"what type of news was it?"

"black shadow returning"

I felt the pills kick in and helped me breath better, I smiled a bit but then remembered Mileys message which caused my smile to go.

"You alright kiddo?"

I looked at dad and contemplated if I should tell him _'he will probably tell me not to go but that will cost my familys life, what if she knew where grandad Splinter lived and the rest, I can't tell mum, dad or Louise as much as it pains me'_

"Yeah i'm fine just thinking"

"about what?"

"erm cats...hit by...sand?"

Dad looked at me strangely.

"Ok then, I am gonna get Louise because tea is ready"

"alright"

When dad went upstairs I realised a small sigh.

"I heard that!"

I just sat up straighter not moving, I soon slouched a bit and drank some more water. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to where my seat was, I sat in my seat waiting for dad and Louise.

"I saw your father had to get some pills to calm your breathing down"

"yeah"

"what did you do to need them?"

"dad and I spared with and without weapons"

"next time try the breathing excercises your dad taught you when you was younger"

"alright mum"

When I was younger dad taught me how to breath properly again because when I was younger I used to run out of breath a lot and dad noticed while I was learning ninjitsu, it helped me a lot while I was growing up but since I was 9 and up my asthma hasn't been extremly bad like it was when I was young.

Dad and Louise soon came downstairs, dad placed Louise in her seat because he was holding her. After he placed Louise dad sat down in his seat.

"So what where you two talking about?"

"if James does need help breathing he should use those breathing excercises you taught him when he was younger"

"your mother is right about that"

"I know dad"

Mum handed out our tea.

"Thanks hun"

"thanks mum"

"thank you mummy"

"no problem"

Mum sat down in her place with her plate infront of her, we all started eating our tea. I put salt and vinegar onto my chips before putting some tomato sauce on the side of my plate, I started eating my chips.

I felt tired so I might go for a little sleep before going to the docks to meet Miley, I heard dads phone go off.

"Hello...you alright Raph you sound worried?...eating tea why?...no, what happened?...she did what?...thanks for the info Raph...alright bye"

Dad looked at me seriously which caused me gulp.

"Miley asked black shadow for a fight at the docks at 10:15 tonight over the tv"

"oh really, I can't remember that"

Dad just narrowed his eyes a bit which made me crack.

"Alright she did, she also said that she would kill you guys and probably my uncles, auntie, cousin and grandad if I didn't, I just couldn't let her do that"

"knowing her she would do it either way"

I just put my head down a bit and continued eating, I felt mum rub my head a bit. I looked up a bit and noticed dads eyes has softened a bit, I took another sip of my drink before eating my food _'sorry dad but I am going for the protection of the family'_.

When we finished I started clearing the table, when I was done I yawned.

"Hun you better get some rest if your tired"

"alright mum"

Mum rubbed my hair before kissing my fore-head, I walked upstairs. When I got to the top I walked down the hallway to my room, I walked into my room and layed under my covers and before I know it I am asleep.

2 hours later...

I woke up to the sound of mum and dad going to bed, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:05 which means I have 10 minutes to get to the docks which will be easy.

When I was sure mum and dad was asleep I got out of my bed and walked to my hiding spot for my black shadow cloak.

"Lets go buddy"

I put the cloak on before walking out of my room and to the balcony doors because if I went downstairs the living room camera would of been filming me and I can't take that chance.

I walked out onto the balcony and closed the doors behind me, I started running and leaped until I was next doors roof-top. I started running across the roof-tops until I was near the docks.

I stood on a box infront of Miley but she was facing the other way of me.

"Your two minutes late"

"ever heard of being fashionly late"

"yeah and that is what you will be doing when your parents find you not home"

She chucked a ninja star at me while she turned round to face me, I manged to dodje in time. Miley charged at me and bought out her sword but she flipped over me which made me confused.

"You are so gullible that you haven't realised you have been hit with a sleeping dart yet"

I looked down and saw on my shoulder what she meant, I started feeling really dizzy which caused me to colapse on my knees and hands.

"You are such a idiot"

I felt her kick my side which caused me to fall on my side.

"Wait till we do the rest of the experiments mum was planning before"

I felt everything go black.

2 days later...

I got woken up by someone shouting.

_"You could of told me that James had asthma after you did the first experiment 5 years ago you idiotic person"_

I only have a tiny amount so why is she complaining about my asthma, I saw Miley look into my cage.

"You never showed me in our fights that you have bad asthma"

"what are you talking about, I don't have bad asthma only the tinyest amount"

"you tell me if this is the tinyest amount"

Miley chucked a smoke bomb right next to me which made me cough really badly, I haven't had this bad reaction since I was five. I could hardly breath, I kept coughing until I was choking a bit.

I felt some one bash my shell which made me stop coughing, I looked up and noticed Miley was walking out the cage and locked it behind her.

Miley looked at me after she locked the cage with a evil smile of her face.

"I am not just gonna sit here and wait for another turtle to come all day so I am gonna keep you for some fun"

I felt my eyes widen a bit before coughing, I saw Miley go to the person guarding my cage.

"After every experiment I want you to take him to the acid room so he heals up so we can have more fun with him"

_'I should of listened to dad'_ It suddenly hit me though _'what am I gonna do about my asthma because if it has gone back like old times I won't be able to be black shadow, I guess I will have to hide it from my parents and Louise, I should probably try and find my old inhaler as well'_

I just sat crossed legged against the wall and rubbed head with both my hands, then it suddenly clicked.

I sat in a meditation pose and started breathing deeply until I was in a meditative state, I started working on trying to turn off the security. When I heard a click I knew that I had done it, I got out of my meditative state and stood up.

I heard the alarms going off which caused the guard outside my prison cell move, I saw lots of different guards running down the hall and when I sure no more was coming I opened up the door. I looked around the hallway and noticed that the guards where at the bottom of the hall facing a massive door, I saw one of them going to turn round so I quickly looked back and forth quickly and managed to climb the wall before the man could see me.

I got to the top of the wall and found a ventalation shaft which was great but I could hardly fit but I managed, I started crawling inthe air vent but stopped when I got to a bit that went down. I looked and before I knew it I was falling down, I felt my plastron hit something hard when I landed back onto the air vent floor.

I weezed a bit from losing my breath and that was when I remembered what mum said earlier, I sat up and started doing my breathing excercises dad taught me when I was younger.

After five minutes of doing my breathing I started to move again, in the air vent I saw a sword come through the metal exactly where I was a minute ago. I went wide eyed before moving forward more quickly, I saw the swords come through the floor every ten seconds.

I was glad when I came to a corner where the swords can't get me, I sat with my shell on the side of the air vent. I sat there with wide eyes while breathing deeply, I have got to get a enhaler because my asthma has gone really bad again.

After I did some more breathing excercises I started crawling through the ventilation shaft again, I felt like eternity until there was a vent. I looked through the holes and noticed that I was near the front of the building,

I looked forward and noticed that there was another vent which went outside, there was a fan which I cause use with my nunchucks to hit open.

"Arw man my nun-chucks are still in here somewhere"

I just sighed, leave them and get told off or try and find them and not get told off. I looked down at my suit when I felt wind go past me, I stared wide eyed at the cut on my stomach.

It wasn't just a cut but it also said something, I had the word animal cut where my stomach.

"Arw shell"

It was bleeding a lot, I have no idea how I didn't see that scar before but I do know I won't be going in the swimming pool for a while. I have to go home so I don't pass out from blood loss in the foot head-quarters but my nun-chucks won me over because they can never be replaced.

I started crawling the opposite way when I remembered the swords and the part I fell down, I will have to go out of the air vent and find a different way. I saw a vent and when I looked I noticed there was hardly any one there, I opened it up slowly and quietly before jumping to the ceiling where there was power conduits.

I started crawling along the ceiling until I was near a elevator, if I was Miley I would of put my weapons on the top floor. I just sighed, I looked to make sure no guards where coming before landing onto the floor. I walked over to the elevator stealily and clicked a button, when the door opened up I saw three foot ninjas there.

They saw me and started to charge at me, I flipped over them and pressed a pressure point on one of them which made him drop down straight away. The other two turned round and looked at me, I saw one chuck a ninja star at me which I dodjed before he ran at me with his sword which I kept dodjing until I hit him in the face with the palm of my hand which made him brake his nose. The other one looked slimmer so it must be a girl, she charged at me with her sword but she kept shaking like she didn't have experience in the sword. I just looked at her while she charged at me, I grabbed her sword off her and holded it in my hands while she looked at me.

"Boo"

She ran off scared, I started laughing before I got into the elevator. I pressed the button which will take me to the top floor before relaxing a bit. If the foot are scared of me then this is gonna be fun, I felt blackness go to the edges of my vision but I shook my head which got rid of the blackness.

I looked down at the cut/word on my stomach, I started to put pressure on it which hert a lot but I kept doing it until the blood slowed down. I heard the elevator door ding which means the door was about to open, I jumped to the roof of the elevator and when the doors opened I crawled along the ceiling until I was out.

I was thankful I was on the ceiling because there was a lot of guards guarding this one door which said Mileys office, I just crawled pass there until I found another door. It said stolen weapons written on it, I looked by the side of the door and noticed there four people where guarding the door.

I brought the knife I took from that foot soldier and chucked it at one of the people guarding the door, it got him in the shoulder. I heard him scream before dropping down onto the ground, the other guards looked up and spotted me and chucked there swords at me but I dodjed.

I got there swords and chucked it back at them, I got one in the stomach one in the shoulder and the other in the leg.

I got down from the ceiling and walked towards the door, I opened it up and looked inside. I saw so many weapons that they have stolen or the past years, I noticed my weapons so I grabbed them but when I did I heard the alarm go off in the building.

"Arw shell"

I ran out of the room and quickly jumped onto the ceiling and watched as foot ninjas piled there way to the weapon room to see if I am in there, I put my nunchucks in there correct plae before I started to crawl back to the elevator.

I saw a lot more guards coming down the hallway and using the elevator, I waited for a while until there was hardly any coming through before getting into the elevator before it closed. I clicked the bottom floor, I was breahing deeply so I did some more of my breathing excercises.

My cut/word on my stomach was really herting and when I looked I noticed it was bleeding a lot so I put pressure on it, soon the blood slowed down and just in time as well.

The door opened and I quickly jumped to the ceiling and started crawling out of the elevator, when I was on the hall way ceiling I noticed that there was a lot of foot ninjas waiting at the exit to the foot building.

I started crawling when I remembered the air vent and the exit, I crawled until I was near the air vent. I jumped to the air went and climbed in and I started crawling until I was near the vent, I looked out of it before opening it up.

The vent came out into a ally which was good, I jumped into the ally before climbing up onto the roof of the next building and started running until I was near my house. I put my hands on my bent knees and started breathing deeply _'what if mum and dad see the word written on my stomach or my uncles, what if mum and dad find out about my asthma will they make me quit being black shadow or give me a inhaler to use, what if Miley put poison in me without me knowing'_ there was a lot of what ifs going through my head but the only thing I am thankful for was being home but how am I gonna explain the ripped suit and cloak oh well I will have to think of something when the time comes.

I walked to the balcony and opened the door, I closed the balcony door behind me before walking down the hallway to my room. I walked into my room and turned on the light, I closed my door behind me.

I walked to my bed and sat on it before getting the first aid kit I hid under my bed, I got some alcohole and gauze out and started putting the alcohole on my cut to clean it which hert like a... I am to young to say that word.

I started rapping my stomach up because I can't really stitch up my plastron, when I was done rapping my stomach up I put the first aid box under my bed and then got changed into my pajamas.

I will have to stitch up my clothes tomorrow, I looked at the time and noticed it was 11:43. I looked at the day that was also on my alarm clock which made my eyes go wide.

"I was missing for two days arw shell"

I put my head on my pillow and fell asleep with my light still on because I was too tired to turn it off.


	12. Asthma

Hey! Sorry if my last chapter wasn't as good it was because wednesday I went to my mums best friends funeral!

Jame's POV

I heard my door open which made me sit up straight away, when I looked at the door I noticed mum looking at me wide eyed.

"James"

Mum came in running and hugged me tight, she was also crying a bit. I just patted mums back.

"Where have you been?"

"oh erm"

"you went to Mileys fight didn't you"

"maybe"

"James!"

"ok I did but it was what she said that made me go and I couldn't risk it but it was a trap and they hit me with a dart and I only woke up from it yesterday night"

Mum just hugged me tighter.

"I'm just glad your home"

I saw mums eyes go wide a bit and she was staring at something and when I looked I noticed she was looking at my suit and cloak.

"Arw man"

I would say shell but i'm not supposed to say it yet but I still do.

Mum looked frantically all over me looking for the injury which caused the blood on my suit and cloak, mum looked at my stomach which looked bigger then before.

"Show me your plastron"

"theres noth..."

"now!"

That voice made me pull my pajama shirt up so mum can see the gauze.

"What did she do make a large slash cut you in many lines"

"She didn't do any of that"

"then why is you stomach rapped up in a gauze?"

"I can't really explain it without you geting upset"

"then show me"

I looked away from mum and unrapped the gause around my bottom half of my plastron, I kept wincing when I unrapped the gause where the cut was. When the gauze was off I heard mum gasp.

"What happened to you?"

I heard mum sob a bit more before I felt her arms rapped round me in a strong hold, I sat there thinking while I hugged mum back if I should tell her about my asthma but I decided she was already in to much pain. I can't wait till dad finds out, oh joy.

I heard some one else at my door and when I looked I saw dad, he looked really happy to see me.

"Glad your home"

"good to be home but I think I might be running out of breath"

"why what happened while you was away?"

Dad got serious now which means no messing and no lies, I could hardly get past that look. I told dad everything what happened except my asthma and my cut on my plastron.

"I did tell you she would do something like this but you did it for this family but that doesn't mean your not grounded"

I just groaned a bit, my stomach kept herting and when I looked down I noticed mum was tracing the cuts.

"Mum that herts you know"

"what herts?"

I looked up dad who was watching mum, he walked over to us and looked at what mum was looking at. I heard him gasp before sitting next to me and analising my plastron, I saw dad put his hand on mums shoulder.

"It should heal but you will have a scar"

"I think that is what she was aiming for"

"anything else we don't know about that we will find out about"

I looked away.

"No"

"are you sure because you only look away from us when you are hiding something"

Dad got me again but I am not telling, I looked at dad and noticed dads eyes where narrowed which makes me crack everytime but I managed to stay strong.

"No nothing is wrong"

"good"

"does this also means I can't be black shadow anymore"

"not until your healed"

I nodded, dad patted my back.

"Let me wrap that back up"

"alright"

"Rose why don't you make some breakfast"

I saw mum nodd in my chest before standing up and wiping away her tears, mum walked out my room while dad started to rap my plastron back up.

"We may have to go to Dons lab to see if your poisoned"

"okay dad"

I pulled down my pajama shirt and walked out my room with dad behind me, we walked down the hall and then the stairs. We walked into the kitchen and sat in our places, I heard Louise coming downstairs so when she came into the room she ran and hugged me.

"James"

"hey Louise"

"where were you?"

"erm alone time?"

"okay"

Nodded at me showing I did the right thing even though I lied, mum put a plate of food infront of me, dad, Louise and one in her place. On the plate was sausages, eggs, beans, mushrooms and hashbrowns, she really wants to feed me today.

We started eating our breakfast, it was tasty but it was filling. I noticed how mum filled my plate with more food then anyone elses, I sighed a bit.

"Full hun"

I looked up at mum, who was looking at me.

"Yeah"

"fine but your eating at lunch time"

I just groaned, at this rate she will make me really fat. I got out of my chair and walked out of the kitchen, I walked up the stairs and down the hall way before opening my bedroom door and walking in.

I got some of my clothes and my towel before walking to the bathroom, I locked the door before getting my pajamas off and aking a shower.

When I got out the shower I looked down at the cut Miley put on me, it will always haunt me and remind me of my mistake of going even when I was told not to go but that is in the past now and it is always better to look forward into the future.

I got my black suit on after drying myself, I rubbed my hair with the towel so it looked crazy before unlocking the bathroom door and taking my towel and pajamas to my room.

I put them in my dirty pile before getting my brush, I started brushing my hair before I spiked it up. I walked out of room and down the hall, I walked down the stairs and into the living room where I sat on the couch.

I heard some one coming down the stairs and when I looked I noticed it was mum, mum came over to me and sat next to me so she was next to the arm rest. Mum put her arms around my shoulder so I snuggled close to her so my head was on her shoulder, I sat with my legs under me.

I saw dad and Louise go into the dojo which means she is gonna do some training, I felt mum squease my shoulder to get my attention.

"I wan't you to do no training or any type of thing that includes stretching your stomach like swimming"

"I don't think I will be doing that for a while"

I rubbed my stomach.

"Hun it will heal up I promise you"

"I know but it will scar"

"thats something I can't promise you hun sorry"

"don't be sorry mum, it was my mistake of going in the first place"

"hun you went because you believed in what you was doing and also because you thought it would protect your family, I can tell you your father did the same thing when he was younger"

"really?"

I sounded really surprised, I am more like my dad then I know.

"Yeah, it was when he was playing hero in that jungle which was a long time ago"

"how old was dad?"

I felt mum hug me more so I was closer to her.

"When we was 16 years old, that was the mission we had before we came to New York"

"what made you stay here?"

"to tell the truth it was the way your uncles begged Leo not to go"

"shows how similar we are"

"yeah it does"

I snuggled into mum more before she turned on the tv and that was when I remembered that I am grounded.

"Aren't I grounded"

"your father hasn't said for how long and when it was starting so your not grounded yet"

I chuckled and smiled a bit, I felt mum kiss my head which caused me to snuggle up to her more. I looked at the time and noticed it was 12:13 which means mum hasn't noticed the time.

"Come on lets get some lunch into you"

"but mum I'm not hungrey"

"you didn't eat for two days and I will force feed you"

I groaned, I guess she did notice the time. Mum got my hand and dragged me to the kitchen, she placed me next to my chair and let go of my hand so she can go to the cupboard to get me some food.

I started to tip-toe out the room but I was caught, literally because mum had a hold of my black suit.

"Sit"

I just groaned before walking to my seat and sat on it, mum soon put a sandwich, crisp and a yogurt infront of me. I just looked up at mum who came round the island and sat next to me.

"Eat or I will spoon feed you"

I took that as a command then anything, I started eating my sandwich which was butter and ham.

"Good, I am just gonna check up on Leo and Louise while you eat"

Mum walked out the room while I was in my chair quickly eating my sandwich, I smelt something burning which made me cough. I looked up at the stove and noticed mum left something on, I walked over and turned it off. I walked back to my chair, I kept coughing because of my asthma.

I started doing some breathing excercises which calmed my coughing down so it was how it usually should sound, I saw mum rushing into the kitchen and opening the front door.

"You okay?"

"yeah"

I cough a bit more before it stopped from the air being less burnt smelling, I felt mum rub the back of my head.

"What was you making?"

"I was making soup but I must of forgotten about it when I went to visit Louise and your father"

I nodded, I started eating my sandwich again. I felt so full and if I did eat more I might be sick.

"Do I have to eat more?"

I was holding my stomach, I heard mum sigh.

"If you don't want anymore but you are eating everything at tea"

"alright"

I walked into the living room while mum put the yogurt and the packet of crisps away.

I sat down on the couch and started watching tv, dad and a sweating Louise came into the room.

"Aren't you grounded"

"mum said because you didn't tell me how long I was grounded and when it started, so she said i'm not grounded yet if that makes sense"

"yeah it does, come on we are going to see Donnie"

"what for?"

Dad just looked at me like I was a idiot, it suddenly clicked.

"oh right that"

I stood up and walked towards dad, we both walked to the garage. We walked in the garage and went towards the car, dad unlocked the door and we both got in. I was sitting in the passenger side.

"Ready?"

"will there be needles?"

"maybe"

I just groaned before dad started the car and started to drive to the man-hole cover, we where talking to each other during the ride but I was getting nervous about two things. The first thing was the needles I might have to encounter and the other was uncle Donnie finding out about my asthma which will be really bad.

We soon got to the ally way, we got out the car. Dad locked the car before we walked to the man-hole cover and climbing down it, dad put the man-hole cover back over the man-hole before we started walking towards the lair.

When we got to the lair dad typed in the code before we walked inside, when we got inside we was greeted by the rest.

"Hey guys how you doing?"

"we're great Leo, how are you guys?"

"i'm fine but we are gonna see Donnie"

"alright dude, see ya in five minutes"

I saw dad nod before he led me to uncle Donnies lab, when we walked in uncle Donnie looked up at us before pointing to the table.

"Do you like my lab or something because your always in here?"

I just shrugged a bit.

"Alright so what happened while you was missing?"

"i'm not really sure because I was knocked out at the docks by a dart on the same day Miley challenged me and I woke up last night"

Uncle Donnie nodded.

"So whats the injury?"

I just looked at my stomach, uncle Donnie rolled his eyes. I pulled the t-shirt part up a bit so you can see the gauze, uncle Donnie started unrapping it to look at the cut. I heard him gasp when he saw the cut.

"Who rapped it before?"

"I did with the medical kit under my bed"

"you have a medical kit under your bed?"

I looked at dad.

"Well I used it before you knew I was the black shadow"

Dad just nodded and leaned against the table next to me, uncle Donnie inspected my cut.

"It looks like you did a good job of cleaning it but I should probably clean it just incase"

"alright uncle Don"

Uncle Donnie started to get some alcohole and rub it against my plastron, which hert. I kept wincing a bit, soon uncle Donnie was rapping a new gauze around it.

"That should be healed in two-three weeks time"

I just nodded my head, I am hoping uncle Donnie doesn't say abou...

"I will have to give you a blood test incase they have put something in your blood"

I just jinxed it, I groaned a bit. I pulled my suit shirt down before pulling up my arm sleeve so uncle Donnie could see my elbow, I felt dad sit next to me and try to comfort me even though it wasn't working.

I have gotton better with my phobia the past 7 weeks and by that I mean I don't cry anymore but the rest is the same so I will still get pretty scared, I saw uncle Donnie getting a needle out and wiped it clean.

Like I said before everything is the same except the crying so I still try and run away even though I get caught by dad everytime I will still struggle, I quickly looked around for escape route and dad noticed I think because he was shaking his head.

Dad put his arm round my shoulders and bought me closer to him, I put my head on his shoulder. I saw uncle Donnie coming closer with the needle and that caused me to struggle a bit, I saw dad put his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him so I could hardly struggle.

"James I will need your arm please?"

Uncle Donnie knows about my phobia of needles so he doesn't rush me, I shakily holded out my arm and I felt uncle Donnie grab it lightly.

"Ready?"

"ish"

I saw uncle Donnie bring the needle closer towards my elbow, I took a deep breath before uncle Donnie put the needle in my skin. It hert as well which doesn't help me at all, it felt weird having your blood sucked out of you.

Soon uncle Donnie took the needle out of my elbow, I saw uncle Donnie put the needle on one of his tables before coming over to me again and wiping thhe place where he put the needle in before putting a plaster on.

"There you go, now all you have to do is wait alright"

"alright uncle Don"

I pulled down my sleeve and walked out of the lab with dad behind me, we walked into the living room. I sat next to uncle Mikey while dad sat next to me, I leaned into dad a bit.

"So where were you these past two days dude?"

I noticed Daniel was in the room and I don't think he would like to hear what happened to me these past two days.

"I will tell you a different time"

Uncle Mikey saw who I was looking at before nodding at me, uncle Mikey kept playing his video game. Uncle Mikey was killing zombies on his game which reminded me of the game I saw when I was ten years old, I shivered at that memory.

We watched Mikey play his game until we where called back into the lab, dad and I walked into the lab and sat where we was before. Uncle Donnie came towards us with the results.

"James you have got poison in your blood stream which makes your body eat it self from the inside out but with a blood transfusion it should go"

"how did they poison me?"

"I think there was poison on the knife that they used to cut you"

"great"

If you couldn't tell I was speaking sarcastically there, I just sighed a bit but then my eyes widen. I'm gonna have a needle put into me and it is gonna stay there for a while, while dad and uncle Donnie was destracted Iwalked out the room using the shadows and I also made sure I was really quiet.

"Hey dude"

I jumped when I heard uncle Mikeys voice, I breathed deeply for a sec before it went normal. I waved to uncle Mikey before walking off somewhere, I heard dad.

_"Have you seen James go anywhere?"_

_"yeah he went that way dude, why is he hiding?"_

_"because he has to have a blood transfusion"_

I heard dad coming towards in this direction so I quickly looked around but I felt my arm being held and when I looked I noticed dad, he didn't look amused at all.

"Come on"

I just groaned before going back to the lab with dad behind me so I didn't run off again, when I got back into the lab I saw uncle Donnie waiting for us.

"Sorry"

"no problem, I know you don't like needles so it is only a reaction to them"

I nodded, uncle Donnie pointed to the lab bed so I walked over to it and sat on it.

"You've got to lay down James"

"oh right, why?"

"so the new blood can go round your vains quicker"

"right"

When I am nervous my smartness just goes, I layed down on the lab bed and noticed I was shaking. I just sighed, _'why does it always have to be needles?'_ I took some deep breaths to try and calm myself which worked a bit but I was still shaking but hopefully the blood transfusion will be over soon.

"Erm how long is this gonna take?"

"five-ten minutes"

"I don't think you should of told him that Donnie"

"sorry Leo but he wanted to know"

I was looking at uncle Donnie with a dumb-folded expression _' five to ten minutes, this is the worst day of my life'_, I put my hands over my face. I will soon lose my mind if I see or hear about another needle.

"Ready James?"

I snapped out my day-dream and looked at uncle Donnie who was holding a needle _'I have now lost my mind'_, I took a deep breath.

"Where does it have to go in?"

"in your shoulder"

I pulled my black suit shirt down so you could see my shoulder, I saw uncle Donnie place it in my shoulder but I also felt a bit of pain from my other shoulder and there was a needle in both of my shoulders. I kept looking between each needle but I soon got dizzy, I put my hand on my head.

"You alright James, you look pale"

I couldn't talk because I was too destracted with the two needles_'I have to keep these in my arms for five to ten minutes, this is gonna fell like eternity'_, I started to breathing hard a bit because I was scared.

I heard some one click there fingers infront of me and when I looked I saw dad but uncle Donnie wasn't in the room so he must of left.

"You alright?"

"I-I..."

I didn't know how to answer dad.

"It's alright to be afraid you know"

"I know, it's just really scary"

"you know I won't let anything danger you"

"you let me go out as black shadow"

"thats different"

"how is it?"

"it just is James, you should try to go to sleep"

"with these things in me?"

"yes James"

"what if I can't"

"just try James"

"fine"

I took a deep breath before closing my eyes, I found it weird that I could go to sleep even though I am scared.

11 minutes later...

I felt myself being woken up by some one, I blinked my eyes open a few times before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked at my arms and noticed both needles where gone, I looked up and noticed that dad was there smiling down at me.

"Ready to go home?"

"has the blood transfusion finished?"

"yes it has"

"then I want to go home before I lose my mind"

Dad just chuckled at me before helping me up from the lab bed, when I stood up I wobbled a bit but dad reasured that I was standing properly. We walked out the lab and into the living room.

"I think we should go home guys"

"alright Leo, did you know Raph and Mona found a new home"

"thats great, can't wait till I see it but until then bye guys"

"bye Leo, bye James"

"see ya"

We walked out of the lair and into the sewer, we started walking.

"How long was I sleeping for?"

"about 11 minutes"

I yawned a bit.

"Some ones tired"

"must be from the blood transfusion"

Dad nodded, we got to the man-hole that leads us to the ally the cars in. We went up the ladder and into the ally, dad placed the the man-hole cover over the man-hole before he unlocked the car.

We both got into the car, Dad turned the car on before driving out of the ally. The air conditioning was on, there was this horrible smell that came through.

I started coughing because of my asthma but it was worse then what my asthma was a few days ago, dad looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright?"

I couldn't answer, I started to make a choking noise and that was when dad realised what it was. Dad turned off the air-conditioning and opened the cabinet thats infront of the passenger seat, dad searched for something and when he got it he bought it out of the cabinet and placed it infront of me.

I noticed it was my inhaler, what it is doing in here I have no clue. I got it out of dads hands and took a breath from it. I started breathing deeply.

"So how long has your asthma been like that?"

"I... only found... out last... night"

"how did you find out?"

"Miley... chucked a... smoke bomb... right... next to me... while I... was... in my cell"

I was still breathing deeply, I started doing some breathing excercises. I felt dad drive the car when the traffic moved along.

"What is my inhaler doing in here anyway?"

"your mother and I decided to put them in all first aid bowes just incase that happened, your asthma sounds like the time when you where five years old"

"I know"

"you should of told us sooner though when you found out"

I just looked down and started messing with my inhaler, I felt dad rub my shoulder.

"Sorry"

I looked up and noticed dad nodded, we soon got home. I put the inhaler in the cabinet before getting out of the car, dad locked the car before we went through the garage door that led to the kitchen because dad parked in the garage.

When we walked into the kitchen we was greeted by mum.

"So what happened?"

"blood test and blood transfusion"

"sounds like you had a exciting day"

I just stuck my tongue out at mum, mum just smiled at me.

"Rose his asthma is really bad again like when he was five years old"

"arw my poor baby boy"

Mum started rubbing my hair and then she kissed my cheek, I just sighed a bit.

"Louise is upstairs having a nap, I am gonna start tea alright guys"

"alright Rose"

"okay mum"

"try not to go near anything that will cause your asthma to go off"

I rolled my eyes before walking into the living room, I sat on the sofa and got the tv remote but it was taken off me and when I looked I saw dad.

"Your grounded for two weeks starting from now"

"two weeks, why?"

"first you went to the fight with Miley when we told you not to and the second reason is because you didn't tell us your asthma was bad"

"you got to be kidding me"

"I can make it three weeks if you keep going with that attitude"

"i'm going"

I just grumbled while I walked up the stairs, when I was walking in the hall way I heard a door open and when I looked I noticed it was Louise.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I got bored"

"dads not in a mood right now"

"I heard from up here idiot"

"why are you argueing with me?"

"cause I am der"

I just sighed before walking away, I heard her following me.

"What you want Louise?"

"I am just here to annoy you"

"well its working!"

I am pretty sure you could see a vein in my head.

"Some ones a stress-head"

I tried to calm myself down because I know she is just winding me up but it wasn't working.

"Arw you paranoid, i'm sure your stupid breathes are calming you right down"

She was speaking to me in a baby voice, I felt my eyes go white.

"Thats it!, you better start running Louise"

Louise started running down the hall way and I followed right behind her, she tripped over while I was breathing hard.

"You should be glad my asthma has gone bad again"

I took some deeps breaths before jumping on top of her so she was struggling.

"Ok maybe I am regreting annoying you a bit"

"oh you should be"

I heard some one running upstairs.

"James Hamato!, Louise Hamato! what are you doing?"

It was mum, I turned to look at her but my eyes where still white a bit which made her guess Louise did something.

"Well? because I ain't waiting all day for a answer"

"I just walked up the stairs and was walking down the hall way when I heard her door open and that was when she started annoying me"

"you should of walked away from her"

"oh I did but Louise had to follow and annoy me"

"Louise Hamato is this true?"

"I was only bored"

"its not right to annoy your brother and you shouldn't be awake anyway"

We both stood up, Louise ran to her room while I stood there looking at her bedroom door.

"You better get in your room before your father hears about this"

"i'm surprised he hasn't already heard it"

"so am I actually but I bet he is tired from todays events but speaking of tired people, you better get into bed before you fall asleep again like you did earlier"

"I was having needles put in me for a long time"

"and your fine now"

"true"

"now go to bed before I force you"

"okay mum"

I felt mum kiss my fore-head before she left down the stairs, I felt my eyes go back to normal and I felt a smile on my face.

"Mummys boy"

"at least I admit it daddys girl"

I saw her growl a bit before she closed her door again, I walked to my room and walked into it. I closed the door behind me before flopping onto my bed which caused a lot of pain.

"Why did I do that?"

I lfted both my pillows up to my face and screamed before putting them back down onto the bed, I put my head on my pillows before I knew it I was fast asleep.

Rose's POV

Leo looked angry, literally. It was probably is because he was annoyed already before I told him about the fight James and Louise had.

"Come on Leo it wasn't his fault she annoyed him"

"I know but he should of known how to control his nerve"

"Leo when you was younger and you was living with your brothers still did they ever get you angry?"

"always"

"did you lash out?"

"sometimes"

"there we go"

"fine but why was Louise up?"

"she said she was bored"

"weren't we going to make sure she had no more naps"

"yeap but I guess it slipped from our minds"

"are we gonna ground Louise then?"

"yes we are"

"are we gonna ground James longer?"

"no I think two weeks is enough"

Leo nodded.

"How long we gonna ground Louise for?"

"same amount of time as James?"

"that sounds fair"

Leo nodded at me again, I kissed him on the lips before walking back to the kitchen. I was cooking pizza and jacket potato for tea, it will take another fifthteen minutes until it is all done.

15 minutes later...

Well Louise is awake but not happy about being grounded for two weeks, I set the table before going upstairs to wake James up. I walked down the hallway to his room, at least he got some sleep like I asked him to.

I walked into his room and noticed he was fast asleep, I rolled my eyes before walking over to him. I sat on his bed and started to wake him up, I saw him stir a bit but he fell fast asleep again.

"James get up"

I started shaking him until he woke up, he blinked a couple of times before he woke up properly. I saw him yawn a bit and rub his eyes.

"Come on hun it is tea time"

"okay mum"

I saw him sit up and stretched his arms, he got off his bed and walked to his door. I followed behind him until we got into the kitchen.

Jame's POV

I sat in my place at the island and looked at dad and Louise who didn't look happy, I put my elbow on the island and then placed my head on my hand. I felt my eyes closing, when they did I woke up from some one clapping in my ear which made me jump. I looked up and noticed it was mum.

"Your not going to bed yet"

I just shook my head a bit to wake myself up more, mum placed tea infont of Louise, dad and I before sitting down in her place with her tea. We started eating our tea, we had pepperoni pizza with jacket potato.

I noticed Louise was being picky with her jacket potato again, I saw dad roll his eyes before getting Louises fork and getting all the potato from the skin before anding her the fork back.

We soon finished our tea, I was gonna clear the table but mum stopped me. Mum just to upstairs, we haven't told Louise I am injured yet so mum isn't saying anything.

"Fine"

I walked upstairs with Louise behind me, I went to my room while Louise went to hers. I layed on my bed with my hands behind my head and a smile on my face, I felt my eyes closing and soon they closed but I was woken up by somebody jumping on my stomach which hert like shell.

I sat up with wide eyes, I winced a lot.

"You okay?"

"yeah just fine"

"you sound like your in pain"

"just give me a sec"

I got my two pillows and put them on my face before I screamed in them, when I was done screaming I put my two pillows back and looked at Louise who looked a bit scared some reason.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now"

I was breathing deeply.

"What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"mum and dad grounded me for two weeks for annoying you so I am bored"

"welcome to my world"

"your grounded for two weeks as well"

"yeap"

"what for?"

I have to pick my words carefully now.

"Its for... going out alone... with out telling them? and for not telling them my asthma has gone bad again"

"what you mean by bad?"

"if I smell something I will start coughing badly"

"thanks for telling me your weakness"

Louise did a devilish smirk and waved before leaving my room, I looked after her wide eyed before getting off my bed and locking myself in the bathroom.

_"Arw come on James you know I am messing around"_

I heard her banging on the door, I just sat against the door and crossed my arms.

_"James stop being a pain"_

"no!"

I heard her growl a bit but I felt her kick the door which hert my back.

"Ow!"

_"oh did that hert James, poor you"_

"don't talk to me in a babyish voice"

_"what are you two doing?"_

_"nothing mummy"_

I felt her kick the door again.

"Ouch!"

_"oh did I hert you again, good!"_

She kicked the door again.

"You only want me to open the door"

_"yeah so I can chuck in a smoke bomb"_

"you wouldn't dare"

_"try me"_

I growled a bit, she kicked the door again_._

_"Louise come away from that door, why have you locked your brother in there?"_

_"he locked his self in there mummy seriously"_

"only because you want to chuck a smoke bomb next to me"

_"Louise Hamato you know your brother has bad asthma"_

I just left mum to tell Louise off, when mum sent Louise to her room I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out into the hallway where mum was.

"You alright hun?"

"might get some bruises but I will be fine"

"good now get some sleep, you look tired"

"will do"

I walked to my room and layed on my bed like before.

"Some bomb!"

"no no no no..."

I started coughing badly when Louise chucked it on the ground, I soon started making that choking noise. Louise has already ran from my room to hers, I heard somebody running through the hallway towards my room. I heard my door open but I couldn't look because my eyes was closed tightly while I was making this choking noise, I felt myself being dragged some where.

I was sat down on something cold before I heard a cupboard opening and then scruffling, I was still making this choking noise. I felt something being placed in my mouth.

"Breathe"

I did as mum said and breathed in, When mum took the object out my mouth I started breathing deeply.

"Do you need another breath or not?"

"I...don't...know"

"lets just give you two just incase"

I just nodded, I opened my eyes which where teary and rubbed them with my hands so I could see better before I got the object out of mums hands. I noticed it was my inhaler and that I was in the bathroom.

"Why... am... I... in... the... bath... room?"

"just take another breath from your inhaler hun and then I will explain, I just nodded. I took another breath from my inhaler which calmed down my breathing a bit.

"You alright hun?"

"I think... so mum"

My breath soon went even but I felt really tired, I was gonna give the inhaler back but mum stopped me.

"I want you to keep that one with you"

"okay"

"come on i'm taking you down stairs"

"but i'm grounded"

"I don't care, now come on"

I am gonna get in trouble with dad and so is mum, but she is gonna continue no matter whats in her way. I put my inhaler in my pocket tiredly.

Mum grabbed my hand and took me out of the bathroom and down the hall way, she took me down the stairs and into the livingroom. Mum sat down before I sat down next to her not really caring whats going on anymore because I was really tired, I noticed dad wasn't in the room so he must be practicing or something. My mind wasn't really working at the minute, Mum put her arm round me before I snuggled up really close to mum.

I felt my eyes close and I fell asleep.

Rose's POV

After ten minutes Leo walked into the room, he had a towel round his neck.

"Good practicing?"

"yeah it was, why is James down stairs?"

"while you was practicing Louise chased James into the bathroom with a smoke bomb and when I went upstairs I saw Louise kicking the bathroom door where James was hiding so I sent her to her room, I then got James out of the bathroom and sent him to his room, I came downstairs after wards and the next thing I know I hear him choking in his room so I ran upstairs took him to the bathroom so he could use his inhaler, he had to use it twice so I wasn't gonna leave him upstairs, I bought him down stairs and after 30 seconds of sitting on the sofa he was was gone"

I clicked my fingers at the end to show some emphasis, Leo nodded at me.

"What did he have a asthma attack to?"

I started stroking Jmaes hair which made him snuggle up more into me, I kissed his fore-head.

"I don't know but it smelt like a smoke bomb"

"it could of been Louise"

"it could of been"

"I will go and ask"

"and if she did?"

"she will be grounded for longer then what she already is"

I nodded I saw Leo ruffle James hair up before he walked upstairs to speak to Louise, I saw James stir a bit before he snuggled closer to me and then fell asleep again. I looked at the time and noticed Leo and I will soon have to go to work, I sighed before I started to wake James up. He stired a bit and he was soon awake.

"Hun can I get up so I can get ready for work"

"no"

"James"

I just rolled my eyes at him before I kissed his head, I managed to get up which caused James fall flat on the sofa. I just laughed at him a bit, James just galred at me playfully. I gave him a noggie which made him laugh, I stopped giving him a noggie and he started breathing a bit hard but he will be okay.

_"Louise Hamato!"_

James and I looked at each other before looking at the ceiling.

"What caused your asthma attack anyway?"

"Louise came into my room after you left chucked a smoke bomb into my room"

"I guess your father just found out"

"did dad care that I was down stairs?"

"no, he knows I don't bring one of you round a punishment for no reason"

I saw James nod at me.

"I am gonna get ready for work, hopefully the smoke bomb smell has gone from your room"

"alright"

"I will go up just incase it hasn't and then I will call you to tell you to come upstairs"

James nodded, I walked upstairs where I heard Leo telling off Louise. I could her crying, she wouldn't be told off if she listened to me in the first place but she disobeyed. I can't really say much because I did the same when I was younger and that was why I was abused but thankfully I only have a few scars reminding me of that horrid time.

Jame's POV

I was sitting down on the couch waiting for mum to call me, I heard the door-bell ring so I went to answer it. When I opened the door I noticed it was uncle Donnie carrying a sleeping Daniel, I waved at them before signaling him to come in.

"Hey uncle Donnie"

"hey James, wheres Rose and Leo?"

"mums getting changed while dad is telling Louise off"

"what she do?"

Uncle Donnie placed Daniel on the couch before sitting next to his feet.

"Lets just say my asthma has gone really bad again and she took advantage of that"

"do you have to use a inhaler now?"

I nodded and got my inhaler out from my pocket.

"Theres one in every first aid kit, this is from the bathroom upstairs which mum made me take just incase"

Uncle Donnie nodded, mum and dad soon came downstairs but dad looked a bit grumpy but that is reasonable. When dad saw uncle Donnie he smiled a bit and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming round Don"

"no problem Leo"

Dad turned and looked at me a bit seriously.

"Told him about the asthma?"

"yeap but not about the grounded thing yet"

Dad nodded before turning to mum.

"We better go or we will be late"

"alright"

Mum walked over to me and kissed my fore-head.

"Bye hun and try not to have any more asthma attacks today"

"i'll try"

Mum chuckled before rubbing my hair, mum looked at dad.

"Lets go"

"alright, bye guys"

"bye"

We saw both mum and dad leave.

"Louise and I are grounded but I don't know how much she is grounded for now"

"alright, hows your stomach?"

"I jumped on it earlier which really hert and then twenty minutes earlier Louise jumped on my stomach"

"you want me to check if it is alright?"

"alright"

We stood up and went to the down-stairs bathroom.

"Louise doesn't know about my injury, all she knows is that I went for alone time"

Uncle Donnie stuck his thumb up, when we got into the bathroom uncle Donnie got the first aid box from behind the mirror. I locked the bathroom door so Louise or Daniel doesn't come in and see my injury, I pulled my black suit shirt up so uncle Donnie can see the gauze.

He started unrapping it which hert a lot, when the gauze was off you could tell the cut had been bleeding a lot so it must of opened more then once.

"I would say jumping on your bed and Louise jumping on your stomach made it bleed"

I just nodded.

"You shoulder probably sit down"

"okay"

I put the toilet lid down before I sat down, uncle Donnie started to rub alcohole onto my cuts which hert like... I am to young to say that word.

When uncle Donnie was done with the rubbing alcohole he started to rap it back up with a different gauze which hert, when he was done I stood up while uncle Donnie put the first aid box away and the old gauze in the bin.

I unlocked the door and walked out with uncle Don behind me, we walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

As soon as we got onto the sofa Daniel woke up, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. I yawned a bit after him.

"I think it is time for both of you to go to bed"

"okay uncle Donnie"

"okay"

"should I take Daniel up or do you?"

"I can take Daniel James, I have to make sure Louise is in bed and isn't gonna do any funny business"

I chuckled at that, uncle Donnie and I stood up. I went upstairs and uncle donnie followed after he picked Daniel up, I walked to my room while uncle Donnie went to the spare bedroom. I closed my door and placed my inhaler on my bed side table before I got changed.

When I was changed I went over to my bed and pulled the covers before getting into bed and pulling them over me, I heard my door open.

"Ready for bed James?"

"yeah uncle Donnie"

"alright night"

"night"

Uncle Donnie switched my light off before leaving my room, I felt my eyes close.

After five minutes of uncle Donnie leaving I eard someone opening my door while sniffling, I opened my eyes and saw Louise.

"Whats wrong nightmare?"

She shook her head no, I sat up and tapped my bed. She walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Whats wrong?"

"why does daddy hate me?"

"where did this come from"

"he kept yelling at me even though I was crying and saying sorry"

"he doesn't hate you Louise"

"really?"

"really, he only was yelling at you because my asthma could do something very horrible to me"

"like what?"

"erm you don't want to know but it is dangerous"

"i'm sorry"

Louise hugged me around the waist and I could feel her tears through my shirt, my stomach was herting because she was hugging me but I didn't care.

I picked her up and layed her down on my bed, I layed down next to her and rapped my arm over her. I felt her snuggle next to me, it hert my stomach a lot with her weight on it but like I said before I don't give a shell.

"Goodnight Louise"

"goodnight James"

I felt her sniffle a bit more.

"You want a tissue?"

"no thanks I will be fine"

I kissed the back of her head which I rarely do, I felt her relax after I kissed her. I listened until I could hear her steady beats of breathing until I fell fast asleep.

Leonardo's POV

Rose and I got home from work, when we walked into the living room we noticed Donnie watching tv.

"All three been good?"

"yeap, I changed James gauze while I was here and now there both asleep in there rooms and Daniel is asleep in your spare bedroom but he has been asleep most of the time"

"alright Don, thanks"

"no problem, I will just get Daniel"

"we are gonna just check on Louise and James"

"don't you trust me"

"i'm not saying that but it is a natural thing we do"

"oh alright"

We all walked upstairs, I went to check on Louise while Rose went to check on James and Don went to get Daniel out of the spare room.

When I got to Louises room I heard nothing, I opened the door and found her not in bed. I turned on her light but there was no one in here which caused me to worry a bit, I turned off the light before I went to go see if James is in his bed.

I walked into his room and noticed James and Louise sleeping in his bed which made me sigh with relief, I noticed Louise had tear marks on her face which made me feel guilty but she needed to be told off because what she did was dangerous.

I saw Rose leaning on the wall next to James bed-side table, I noticed she was looking at his inhaler.

"Do you think his asthma will return like it was before?"

I walked over to Rose and put my arm round her shoulders, she put her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, we will have to see what the future leads to"

We heard some one behind us and when we looked we saw Don holding a sleeping Daniel.

"We are gonna go, bye"

"bye Don see you soon"

"see ya Don"

Don waved before leaving, I kissed Roses cheek.

"I am gonna lock the door before I come to bed"

"alright Leo"

We kissed each other on the lips before I left the room and went downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and locked the front door.

I went back upstairs and into my room, I saw Rose in there waiting for me. I quickly got changed before I got into bed, I put my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling before I sighed a bit. I felt Rose come over to me and place her hand on my chest while she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Whats wrong Leo?"

"I feel guilty for yelling at Louise even after she kept telling me she was sorry"

"Leo she did something bad, she shouldn't of chucked a smoke bomb at James even though she knows his asthma has gone bad"

"I know but she was crying a lot and saying i'm sorry over and over again while I was telling her off"

"look Leo I don't think what you did was bad because she needed to learn her lesson"

"I know"

I felt Rose kiss my cheek.

"Come on lets go to bed"

"alright"

We kissed each other on the lips before Rose closed her eyes, I just carried on looking at the ceiling and thinking at myself.

I heard our door open and when I looked I noticed it was Louise.

"Whats up hun?"

"nightmare"

"I thought you was sleeping with James tonight"

"I know but when I snuggled up to him I noticed he had a pained expression on his face so I decided to come here"

"come on then"

I saw her smile a bit before she came over and layed next to me on my other side.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you to Louise"

I kissed her on the fore-head, I felt her kiss my cheek before I felt Louise relax next to me. Louise was cuddled up to my side while Rose was on my other side cuddled up to me.

"Wow Leonardo you have two girls in your bed snuggled up to you, what have you become?"

"maybe a husband and a father, lets not forget a brother, son and uncle"

"wow thats a lot of things"

"I know"

"and you are a wife, sister in law, daughter, mother and auntie"

"make me feel old"

We chuckled before we fell asleep but while I was falling asleep I felt Louise snuggle up to me so her head was on my shoulder, I put my arm round her to move her closer to me before I kissed her fore-head. I saw her smile which caused me to smile, I kissed Roses fore-head which caused her to smile as well.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	13. Connection

Hey! Hope you like the story! If you don't well why are you reading it!

Jame's POV

I woke up and looked at the time, it said 11:13. I sat straight up, I got out of bed quickly and went to my door. I bent over and leaned my shell on my door frame because my stomach hert,

"That was a bad idea"

When the pain went down I started walking out my room and down the hall, I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Look whos finally awake"

I just glared at Louise before sitting at my place.

"Morning hun"

"morning mum"

"morning"

"morning dad"

"toast hun"

"erm yes please"

Mum nodded before putting a piece of bread in a toaster, mum handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks"

"no problem"

I started drinking my drink.

"You do know you both have school next week"

"what you got to be kidding me"

"nope sorry James"

"so they give us year 10 off because we're to smart and then they are bringing us back for year 11"

"yeap and Louise will be going into year 1"

"arw and I thought nursery was boring"

"you and I sis but the bigger the number the worse it is"

"now you just made me upset that I have to grow up"

"I'm sure you will be fine sweetie"

I saw dad ruffle Louises hair which made me groan but she had bed-head so I don't know why shes complaining, mum placed my toast infront of me.

"Thanks"

Mum nodded while smiling, I felt her ruffle my hair as she walked behind me so she can get to her chair. Mum sat down and started drinking her cup of tea, I started eating my toast which had butter on it.

Dad and Louise went upstairs to get changed while mum stayed down here with me.

"Your uncle told me he changed your gauze yesterday"

"okay, did he tell you there was blood on there"

"no!"

"I bleed twice and I think I did again this morning and last night"

"what you do this morning?"

"when I saw it was late I got up quickly and ran to the door"

"James you silly boy"

Mum smacked my head lightly as a joke while I glared jokingly, I soon finished my toast. Mum put my plate in the dish-washer.

"Come on lets check your gauze"

I nodded and followed mum into the bathroom, I put the toilet lid down before I sat down. I saw mum get the first aid box from behind the mirror before opening it and getting a gauze and rubbing alcohole, I pulled my pajama shirt up a bit for mum to see the gauze.

Mum started unrapping the gauze.

"Maybe we should lock the door"

"good idea"

Mum closed the door and locked it before turning back to me and continued unrapping the gauze, when the gauze was running out you could see the blood that soaked through the lairs.

When the gauze was off we could see my cut was open a bit and was bleeding but only a tiny amount, mum got the rubbing alcohole and started rubbing it against my cut.

"Ow!"

Mum ran the rubbing alcohole over the open cut which wasn't nice at all.

"Sorry hun"

Mum had a sheepish face on.

"no problem"

Mum started rapping my stomach with a new gauze, when she was done mum put the old gauze in the bin where the other one was. Mum put away the first aid box away before unlocking the bathroom door.

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the stairs with mum behind me, we walked upstairs and into our own rooms.

I got changed out of my pajamas and into my black suit, I made my bed before laying on top of it with my guitar so I could practice some new songs. I was gonna start playing but I heard my phone go off which means I have a text message, hopefully mum and dad didn't hear so I carefully got my phone out of my draw.

I turned it on and typed in the password, I went on my messages and noticed it was from my friend Jacob.

_Did ya here schools next week dude?_

_-Jacob_

I quickly typed back to him.

_Dude you catch up late seriously, can't speak i'm grounded._

_-James_

I quickly sent him the message and hid the phone and just in time because louise came in.

"What you want?"

"I just wanted to see you shesh"

Louise walked out the room and in time as well because my phone went off meaning another message.

_I'm not slow dude, what ya do this time?_

_-Jacob_

I laughed a bit at the first part because he is slow even though he has a higher intelligence then me.

_I went to fight Miley Oroku and for not telling them bout me asthma going bad again, you been in trouble this holiday?_

_-James_

I hid the phone again by my side so no one can see it, I heard my phone go off again.

_Dude when am I ever not grounded?_

_-Jacob_

I just smiled a bit.

_Just asking dude shesh, heard from the others?_

_-James_

Jacob is a medler if I can say, he usually pranks the school or his own family, I smiled a bit at the prank he made me help with when we was year 7. I helped him set pink paint in the lockers of the nerds and people think there better then everyone, it was funny when they opened there lockers and they ended up pink. They stayed pink for the whole day, Jacob and I highed fived each other but we both got grounded for 3 weeks but it was worth it.

I laughed thinking of that moment, I was thankful my phone was hiding when mum came into my room.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I just remembered the time when Jacob and I painted all the nerds and stuck ups pink"

"I know Leo and I had to watch it on the camera if you remember"

"it was funny though"

"it wasn't at the time but it is now, why did you do that anyway?"

"Jacob told me he wanted to get them because they where annoying him so I offered my help because they where annoying me as well, do you think they will suit orange?"

"James!"

"what?"

Mum just walked away from the door shaking her head while smiling.

I heard another noise appear from my phone which caused mum to come back to the door.

"Oops"

"Give me the phone"

"can I read this and send something back please"

"fine but then your handing me your phone"

"thank you"

I looked at my phone.

_Yeah they are all on holiday._

_-Jacob_

"Huh thats not like them"

"whats not like them?"

"Jacobs told me our other friends are on holiday"

I looked back at my phone and texted him back one more time.

_g2g, I got spotted with my phone see ya dude._

_-James_

His reply was instant.

_dude you always get busted, see ya at school dude._

_-Jacob_

"I don't always get busted"

"what you trying to say?"

I looked and saw mum looking at me sternly.

"Ok I guess Jacob is right, I do always get busted"

I just sighed before chucking mum my phone, she touched the phone in random places before giving it back to me. I looked at my phone and noticed mum put a permament lock on it until mum or dad unlock it.

"You got to be kidding me"

"sorry James but you don't disobey rules in this house"

I just grumbled a bit while mum walked away, I sighed and stared at my phone. I heard my phone go off saying there was a message, I just put my head against the wall which made a noise a bit.

I just chucked my phone on my side table and sighed, I just started playing a tune on my eletric guitar that I have learned.

I started whistling while I played the song, I stopped when I heared something coming to my door.

"Your mother told me she caught you on your phone"

"yeap and if you want it here"

I chucked it at dad but he chucked it back at me.

"Your mother told me she has locked it so you don't need to reasure me that you won't go on there again"

"I just wanted to make sure"

"what was you doing on your phone anyway?"

"Jacob started texting me and the annoying thing is that I got another text but I can't read it"

"that happened when we was younger and now your getting the same treatment"

"when will my phone be unlocked?"

"in two weeks"

After I heard that answer I started banging my head against the wall over and over again.

"Stop that!"

I didn't notice that he said anything so I didn't stop hitting my head against the wall which caused dad to hold my pillow against my wall where my head was banging the wall.

"James!"

"huh"

I looked up at dad and jumped when I noticed how close he was.

"When did you get there?"

I sounded so surprised.

"After I told you to stop banging your head"

"you did, huh must of gone blank"

"yeah you must of, don't bang your head against the wall again"

"Sorry dad"

Dad nodded before ruffling my hair with his other hand.

"Don't try to do anything stupid"

"thats Jacob not me"

"but you still painted everyone pink"

"oh come on it was funny and it wasn't everyone just the ones we hate in our year"

"still didn't get you out of trouble though did it"

"no"

"you only got caught because there was a camera there"

"theres always cameras there"

"exactly"

Dad walked out of my room and closed the door behind him, I smiled at the memory before playing my guitar again.

20 minutes later...

I heard our doorbell go off, I got up from bed and went out of my room. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to the front-door, I opened it up and noticed it was my friend Jacob.

I walked out side and closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got bored"

"so you sneaked out of your house"

"yeah, didn't you get my last message"

"I got it but I couldn't read it"

"why?"

"mum put one of those locks on it"

"oh, so you coming or not?"

"are you trying to ground me for more then two weeks?"

"seriously two weeks, dude what have you been doing?"

"I told you in my text"

"why did you fight Miley anyway?"

"i'm the black shadow dude"

"no way"

"yes way and I went without telling my parents and she locked me up into a cage for two days"

"prove it"

I lfted my top a bit so he could see my gauze.

"Thats big"

"uh huh"

"what she do slash you across the plastron?"

"no she cut the word animal into my plastron"

"thats bad dude"

"yeah I know, i'm surprised mum and dad haven't come out yet"

"yeah i'm surprised as well dude, don't they have really good hearing"

I just nodded at Jacob.

"Where are the others?"

"waiting for us two at the docks"

"i'm not going"

"arw come on you gonna be a goody two shoes while we are on holiday still"

"fine but let me get my inhaler"

"what inhaler? has your asthma really gone that bad"

"yeah"

"alright dude I will wait for you"

I nodded, I walked back into the house and up the stairs. I walked into my room and got my inhaler, I put it in my pocket before looking at my clock.

I noticed it was 3:56 _'I better take a watch with me just incase'_, I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the front-door without mum, dad or Louise knowing.

"Ready?"

I closed the door behind me and then nodded my head towards Jacob, we silently left the house and started running when we where far away from the house to get some distance. If your wondering Jacob is a Leopard mutant.

We started walking when we was near the docks, I was breathing deeply.

"Dude your asthma has gone bad"

"I... told... ya"

When we got to the docks my breath had calmed down a bit.

"Yo dudes"

"hi guys"

"I thought Jacob said you was on holiday?"

"he is probably on about the year off"

"you are a idiot sometimes you know that Jacob"

"dude don't get angry at me"

"i'm not i'm pointing out the obvious"

There was six of us altogether, there was Jacob, Anna (human), Gemma (cat mutant), Andrew (human), Amy (tiger mutant) and me, we always hung together no matter what and there is hardly any argueing.

I sat down on a crate.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"we should be asking the same question, I thought you where the good one out of all of us"

"I take risks once and a while"

"what if you get caught man?"

"I will get grounded for a longer time"

We started talking and joking after a while mostly about me being naughty for a change but I don't care.

"Hey guys you wanna go to the agentcey shop to get some coke"

"sure"

They all said that in unison except me, they all looked at me strangely.

"Dont you want to come dude?"

"I would do but the shop people would tell my uncle that I have been there today"

"your uncle?"

"yeah I have three, one works at the shop, one works for the police and the other works with scientists"

"what there names?"

"my funny uncle is Michealangelo, Mikey or Mike, my hot-headed uncle is Raphael or Raph and my scientist uncle is Donnatello, Donnie or Don"

"They sound like reassistance artist names"

"because they are"

I layed on the crate I was sitting on with my legs crossed and with my hands behind my head, we decided to stay where we was and talked for a while. We noticed it was getting dark as well.

"Yo guys what time is it?"

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 7:26pm.

"Erm guys we have been here over four hours"

"Arw man I was supposed to be in two hours ago"

"you think that is bad how am I gonna sneak into the house"

"what about me, I have a sister that tells my parents everything and she will know if I have been out and I will be grounded longer because I came out injured"

"Your injured"

"oh yeah you told about it earlier when I was at his house, he had the word animal cut into him on his stomach"

"ouch dude"

"I know"

"i'm still happy I did it"

We looked at each other wide eyed before looking up and seeing Miley and some of her foot.

"Long time no see, looks like I have other creatures to capture as well how nice, foot attack!"

Miley chucked a ninja star and it landed in my arm, I winced before pulling it out put there was hardly anything there so it would be fine.

''guys run"

We all started to run away, we hid in a tight ally between two close buildings, we saw Miley and that run past us.

"That... was... close... guys"

"yes, yes it was"

I turned my head and there was dad standing there looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Oh... hey"

Dad narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I better get home"

"uh huh"

I got out of the ally and started walking home, I heard dad following behind me.

"What did you think you was doing going out and for four hours?"

He didn't sound happy at all.

"I guess I had to much fun while I was out that time slipped by, we only noticed the time when it started getting dark"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"I guess I justed wanted some time out of the house"

"yeah but without telling us, do you know how much you worried your mother?"

"I thought I wouldn't be aloud out because of my grounding and all"

"your not but do you have any idea how worried we where?"

"no okay, I was hoping no one would go into my room and I would be able to slip out and in without anyone noticing"

"yeah but your sister went in there and told us you weren't upstairs"

I just looked at the pavement we are walking along and sighed, Louise always ruins my fun or plans.

I felt dads hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and noticed his eyes has changed to sadness.

"Where just worried about you James, you could of been kidnapped or worse"

"I know but I wasn't"

"yeah I know that but you could of"

I couldn't think of anything to say to him, I felt dad put his hand on my other shoulder and pull me close so he was giving me a side hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Where were you anyway?"

"I was at the docks, Jacob talked me into going at our front door"

"he was at the door"

"yeah he rang the door-bell"

"I must of been training"

"how did you catch me?"

"theres a channel on the tv that shows me what the cameras in the living room and kitchen saw that day"

"I should use that trick I learned and turned off the security cameras"

"what trick?"

"I have taught myself to turn off security with meditation if that makes sense"

"explain it more"

"I can use meditation to hack into the system and brake wires without touching them"

"like your own virus"

"basically yeah"

"how long does it last for?"

"until they can turn the scurity back on which is really difficult"

"nice"

We got to the house and when we did mum came running out the front door and hugged me.

"Where hae you been?"

"I was at the docks with my friends"

"next time tell us your going some where"

"but then you wouldn't of let me out"

"true, come on get inside it is getting cold outside"

I nodded, we all went inside the house. I sat down in my seat at the island while mum and dad lectured me, I knew they where only doing this to protect me but it gets boring easily and I tend to tune out and go into a day-dream like I was doing now.

I was day-dreaming about me jumping along roof-tops and feeling the wind going past my face and through my hair, I was bought out of my day-dream from some one clicking there fingers infront of my face. I looked up quickly and noticed it was dad and he didn't look amused but mum did.

"Told you he blanked out"

Dad just rolled his eyes, mum chuckled at him and kissed his cheeck which made me cringe.

"I think I just had my punishment already"

I just shivered, mum rolled her eyes at me before getting my tea out of the microwave. It was curry on the plate, even though i'm not keen on the sauce but I will still eat it.

Mum placed the plate infront of me and handed me a fork, I just sighed before I started eating my tea.

I noticed mum make two cups of tea before handing one to dad, dad went into the living room while mum came and sat in her place.

"Can I help you?"

"I know how fussy you get while eating curry, i'm not that dumb"

She always thinks ahead, I just groaned. I just started eating anyway, when I was finished with my rice I was left with the curry part. I sighed before getting some chicken and eating it, I stick my tongue out at the flavour.

"man that is totally horrid"

"stop whining and start eating"

I growled a bit before getting some more of the curry and eating it, I did a distgusted face this time. I saw mum roll her eyes.

"If this is gonna take you a long time then I will force feed you"

"not my fault I don't like it"

"yeah but your still gonna eat it"

"all of it?"

"all of it but not the left over sauce, this is your punishment for making us worry and for leaving the house"

"you got to be kidding me"

"nope"

I decided to get more then one piece of curry this time and put it in my mouth, the most distgustingest taste in the world. I sighed before taking another piece, it kept going on and on like that until every piece was one from the curry except the left over sauce.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it"

I just glared at mum while she took my plate away, I never want to see curry ever again. I put my head on the island, I felt mum tap the back of my head. I looked up at mum.

"Whats that?"

I looked at my arm and noticed she was pointing to the part where miley chucked a ninja star at me.

"Oh just a little cut"

"from what?"

"Mileys ninja star"

"you got attacked by Miley!"

"oh erm no, yeah, maybe"

"James!"

"okay we did but it is only a miniture cut, nothing is gonna happen"

"fine but tell if you feel hert anywhere"

"will do"

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, I went to my bedroom and started reading my book.

"James i'm bored"

"I don't care, aren't you supposed to be in bed"

"some ones grouchy"

_'we will see who is grouchy in a minute'_

"I bet we won't"

"what are you on about I didn't say anything?"

"yeah you did you said about me being grouchy soon"

"I thought that Louise"

_'how idiotic are you to not notice the difference between speaking and thinking honestly'_

"I am not a idiot and how did you say that without speaking"

"I didn't say anything"

"yes you did you just called me idiotic"

"I was thinking that"

I stared at Louise with wide eyes.

"We can read each others minds"

_'cool'_

_'it is not cool'_

_'hey whats this about getting injured while you was away for two days'_

My eyes widened, she can read my mind, I walked over to my wall and started banging my head.

"Get... out... of... my... head... get... out... of... my... head..."

I said that five more times but me hitting my head against the wall made Louise cringe in pain, I hit my head really hard against the wall which made me go dizzy but Louise made a yelp noise.

"Don't do that"

I heard mum and dad coming up the stairs, they ran into my room and looked at both of us.

"Whats going on?"

"my head really herts"

"what you do?"

Dad nealed down infront of Louise and noticed there was a red mark, well at least she didn't feel dizzy.

I saw mum walk over to me and noticed the same red mark.

"Did you head butt each other or something?"

That made me curious, when I made sure I was less dizzy I punched the wall which hert Louise.

"Stop doing that James that really herts"

Mum and dad looked confused.

"Whats going on?"

_'yeah James what you gonna tell them'_

"your in this as well"

I got a plan, I ran out my room and jumped down the stairs when I was half way down which hert my feet which means it hert Louise.

"James no jumping down the stairs how many times do we have to tell you?"

I ran to the dojo, I ran towards the punching bag and started hitting it really hard. Louise ran into the room after me not happy.

"Stop it James"

"then get out of my head"

"you started this"

"oh I started this now did I, i'm not the one who started looking at my memorys"

"your the one who started this mind reading thing"

"how was I supposed to know this would happen?"

"because your older"

I went over to the dojo wall which was really solid.

"You wouldn't dare"

"try me"

I put my hand on the wall before bringing the other one back really far.

"No no no James please don't"

I bought my fist forward and hit the wall really hard, I bit my tongue to stop me from screaming in pain. I could feel the copper taste in my mouth from how hard I bit my tongue, when I hit the wall I heard a crack come from my hand.

I could see Louise crying a bit but at least she hasn't done anything bad with her hand, I looked at my hand and when I tried to move my fingers I couldn't move my pinky or my middle finger but I could move my thumb a bit but it really ached.

I could see Louise flexing her fingers back and fourth, mum and dad came running into the dojo and ran towards Louise who was crying while holding her hand. I put my hand to the side to make it look okay but inside it was burning me alive.

"Whats going on?"

_'Louise tell them because if I do I will scream'_

_'why can't you do it?'_

_'I think I just broke my hand by doing that but don't tell mum or dad please'_

_'you stupid idiot'_

I just glared at Louise.

"What its true though"

I just crossed my arms but knocked my hand which killed me.

"Well is anyone going to answer me?"

"we can read each others mind and memories"

"really now"

"yeah, James told me he broke his hand by hitting the wall"

"what?"

I saw mum come over to me.

"I told you not to tell them"

"you know I can't keep my mouth shut"

"yeah I do"

"James what hand did you hert?"

I bought my broken hand up which started to swell a bit.

"You got to be kidding me"

"wow it has started swelling"

"get out of my mind or I punch my hand against that wall again"

"why should I believe you?"

"you really want to dare me"

"alright I dare you"

I was about to punch the wall againbut mum stopped me.

"Don't be stupid"

"that is what I said to him"

"Louise your not helping"

"sorry mummy"

"just go into a different room with your father"

Dad took Louise into the living room and probably checked her to see if she was injured at all.

"Why can Louise read your mind?"

"I want to know why I can read her mind"

I saw Louise come into the room.

"You have the word animal written on your stomach after you was kiddnapped by Miley seriously"

"get out of my head or I started to hert myself again"

Louise ran out the room to dad, mum looked after her wide eyed.

"My kids can read each others mind, theres nothing crazy about that at all"

Mum looked like she has gone insane.

"Are you alright?"

Mum just stared at me dumbly.

"Sorry bad question to ask"

Mum inspected my hand, when she touched a certain part I bit my tongue really hard so I didn't scream which caused tha coppery flavour in my mouth.

_'James stop biting your tongue so hard'_

I started making this whimpering sound which caused me to go wide eyed.

"I never knew I could do that"

"neither did I"

Mum soon finished inspecting my hand.

"Looks like you have fractured your hand cleanly so you won't need a operation"

I nodded, uncle Raph was coming round tonight and he didn't know how to do medical and mum and dad know some. Thankfully I only needed a bandage which mum could do easily before she went to work.

Mum and I went out of the dojo and towards the bathroom where mum rapped my hand up, I winced a lot while mum was rapping my hand up.

When mum was done we went out of the bathroom and into the living room, I sat down next to Louise while dad stood up next to mum.

"So you guys can read each others mind"

"and memories apparently"

Dad started thinking of what to do.

_'I'm getting really bored'_

_'get out of my head or I do something you will regret'_

_'go on then'_

_'is that a challenge'_

_'yeah it is'_

_'you have no idea what you just got into'_

I smiled and punched the sofa with my good hand.

"Want me to carry on?"

"go on then I dare you"

"you asked for it"

I got my bad hand and punched it against the sofa.

"Stop it both of you now!"

"then tell her to get out of my head"

"both of you stop and get out of each others minds so James doesn't hert himself more then what he already is"

"fine"

I felt Louise leave my head which made me sigh with relief.

"Alright now we have to figure out how you two can read each others minds and memories"

I started thinking about the day, Louise looked blank. I closed my eyes and started meditating with out the others knowing, I was soon in meditation realm. My meditation realm had a wall with all my memories on a screen that you can move around.

"No, no, no, no, huh I thought I forgot that, no, no, finally"

"James?"

"huh"

I turned round and saw my grandad and uncles, they must of been forced into meditation.

"What are ya doin?"

"searching my memories"

"for what?"

"me and Louise can some how read each others minds and see our memories, also if one of us get hert we both do"

My right started herting.

"What is she doing?"

I started shaking my right hand around, I started looking at the memory I wanted. I heard my uncles come closer, I made the memory bigger and started watching.

In the memory my friends and I just turned round and saw Miley, Miley just chucked the ninja star which inplanted in my skin. I kept watching until it got to the part where dad found me, I watched it again but when it got to the ninja star bit I paused itjust before it went into my skin.

"its some sort of green liquid"

"or some sort of poison Miley used on me to try and make me read minds of people she hates and then she will get the information for her plans to work, she must of ued it on me so people would blame me for stuff but her plan went worng and I connected to Louise instead which means her plan was a experiment, test or trial to see if it worked"

My uncles where staring at me shocked, I looked at them.

"What?"

"how did you guess that from this picture?"

"quite simple really, she aimed it at me because I am her hated enemy but she could of thrown it at any of us but she made it persicially fir me to read some ones mind but she didn't think I would of connected to Louise which means"

"she is gonna do something to try and destroy the world"

"exactly and she was trying to use me as the main part to get me in trouble"

I made the screen bigger so I could only see the ninja star, it wasn't the foot symbol though.

"Where is that symbol from? I have seen it before"

I made the star smaller and bought out my other memories, I started searching through them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, here"

It was of three robots coming towards me when I was five years old, I was breathing heavily and so scared. one robot had a blue covering over it, they all had brain things in there stomach.

_"You have walked on Kraang teritory which belongs to Kraang right Kraang"_

_"yes Kraang"_

I stopped the video on the robots and made them bigger, so I could see the symbol. I bought the throwing star back up and it matched the symbol of the Kraang.

"The Kraang are behind this but why would they make something for only my dna"

My uncles looked shocked again.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and fell over which cause my uncles and dad to laugh, I just glared there.

"Not funny"

"no it wasn't, it was alerious"

I just rolled my eyes before standing up and looking at the pictures, dad came and stood next to me.

"What have you figured out?"

"it was the throwing star Miley chucked at me earlier but it had some sort of liquid only ment for my dna and she was gonna use me to read people she doesn't like minds so she can have successful plans but the thing is she didn't create it, the Kraang did but I am wondering what are the Kraang doing?"

I started searching through the memory of today but I paused it and my eyes went wide.

"What?"

I made the screen bigger and there behind the crates where six Kraang droids watching our confrontation, I made the memory when I was five bigger and watched the rest of it.

_"Kraang will get you won't we Kraang"_

_"yes Kraang, we will get you as the time sooner or later"_

"There trying to capture me"

The revelation made me shocked.

"but what for?"

_'James when will you wake up, even dad has fallen asleep'_

_'Louise we are figureing something out'_

_'like what?'_

_'shut up and go away, I will tell you and mum when I get out of meditation'_

_'no tell me now'_

She had already got on my nerves, I walked to a wall and punched it which made my uncles shockedd but dad looked unhappy.

_'What was that for?'_

_'you want me to do it again'_

_'go on then I dare ya'_

"If your daring me alright"

"don't"

Dad was to late because I already punched the wall.

"James just ignore her"

"I can't she nagging and nagging and nagging if you get the picture"

"kids"

Dad walked away shaking his head.

"Why do you keep hitting the wall dude?"

"my mind is connected to Louises which means she can feel my pain"

I suddenly got pain in my foot.

"I am soon gonna explode if she doesn't shut up"

I looked at my foot and noticed it was red.

"What did she do to her foot?"

"she wouldn't of hert yourself if you didn't start herting yourself so she woulod get out of your head"

"but she is always there looking through my memories I want no one to remember"

"then make a wall to block her"

"dad you don't really believe a wall can block her from my mind"

"no I mean a mind wall which keeps everything in and everything else out"

"makes more sense"

I was starting to get a head-ache from figuring out what the Kraang wants with me and from Louise talking in my head over and over again, I couldn't concentrate with two things on my mind.

"I usually meditate to get thinking time and I can't do that if she is always talking in my head"

It clicked.

"Maybe that was there plan all along, they want me to be attached to Louise because then I can't ruin any of there plans and then they will be able to take over the world"

I clicked my fingers and I was back in my body, I was smiling.

"So what you find out?"

"shut up Louise"

"I guess me herting my foot didn't do much then"

"it hert but not enough for me to give up trying to get you out of my head"

"argh"

"James what did you find out?"

"when Miley chucked that ninja star earlier with a green liquid which was made only for me but they made it so I would be attached to Louise through a special link so she will annoy me destracting me from what Miley is doing so she will be able to take over the world but what I don't understand is why she used a ninja star with the Kraang symbol on it"

"maybe they are working together so they can rule the world together"

Dad came back from meditation and stretched.

"I haven't done that for a while"

"well I am glad I went to my thinking place but why would they try to capture me in the first place"

We heard the door-bell go, dad went to answer it and in came uncle Raph with Daniel who was asleep.

"Hey uncle Raph"

"hey kiddo, I didn't know you had intelligence like that"

"I hide it quite well if I say"

I leaned back into the sofa with my hands behind my head, I may seem happy but of the inside I wasn't happy at all.

"Arw whats wrong grumpy?"

I just glared at Louise.

_'You just have to read my emotions don't you'_

_'totally'_

_'well don't or you will get hert really badly and then you will regret ever being in my head'_

I saw Louise go white a bit before she ran off, I just smirked. I saw mum and dad glare at me.

"What?"

"what you say to her?"

"nothing much"

"well we have to start going"

"alright, see you in the morning guys"

Mum kissed my fore-head and dad ruffled my hair, they did the same to Louise before leaving.

"I am gonna do some training"

"aren't you not aloud to do stuff which will move your stomach much"

"I know but I will do easy katas"

Uncle Raph nodded before I left for the dojo, I walked into the dojo sat against the wall. I put my head against the cool wall, I felt a little prick in my shoulder and when I looked there was a needle injecting some green stuff into me.

I became paralized, literally that liquid made me not be able to move.

"You miss me"

I couldn't answer her but I could move my eyes, behind Miley I saw six Kraang droids.

"I noticed you have seen my new friends, they sounded really happy when I told them I knew you"

"Kraang will destroy the turtle that was in Kraang teritory right Kraang"

"yes Kraang and we better go of the time called go now"

"I can never understand any of you seriously, try learning some human language for a change, foot grab our prize and take him to the van"

I saw four foot soldiers come closer to me and started tieing me up.

"I don't get it why are you the only reason we can't take over the world, he has never stopped your plan has he?"

"the turtle has not stopped the plan of Kraang but Kraang need him so Kraang can take over the world"

"what so he is like a power source?"

"thats why Kraang need turtle for Kraang"

"you guys are really confusing, foot take him to the van now"

I felt myself being lifted up and being taken, I felt myself being throne onto a metal floor which must of hert Louise as well. Thats it Louise.

_'Louise help!'_

_'don't play with me'_

_'I am being captured by the Kraang and Miley please help'_

_'by doing what'_

_'tell uncle Raph please hurry'_

I felt myself being knocked out.

Louise's POV

I quickly looked out my window and saw a women with alien robots _'James was telling the truth, I need to find help'_.

"Uncle Raph!"

I couldn't stop looking out the window I saw the van drive off, I felt tears going down my face as I watched James being taken away.

I heard my door opening, uncle Raph ran over to me. He saw me crying and tried to wipe my tears away but they kept falling, I put my head on my window and started sobbing.

"Louise whats wrong?"

"James... just got... kidnapped"

I saw uncle Raphs eyes go wide open, he picked me up and hugged me tightly. I cryed into his shoulder, uncle Raph probably thinks this is all his fault.

I heard a car out-side, I looked and noticed it was mums and dads. What are we gonna tell my parents, uncle Raph looks like he was thinking that as well. Uncle Raph took me down stairs, I was still sobbing like mental.

Mum and dad came into the house and walked into the living room, when they saw me crying dad rushed over and got me from uncle Raphs arms.

"Whats wrong baby girl?"

I couldn't speak at all.

"Leo theres bad news"

"what sort of bad news?"

"real bad"

"whats wrong?"

"James is... gone"

"what do you mean by... gone?"

"he was kidnapped Leo"

"by who?"

"I don't know only Louise saw it"

"was he in his room?"

"no he went to the dojo to do some simple katas when suddenly I am called upstairs by Louise and told he is kidnapped"

"Louise wo kidnapped him?"

I had to speak now.

"H-e-he s-s-said some-thing ab-out Kra-ang and M-i-ley"

Dad started to shush me until I quieted down, dad noticed uncle Raph was upset.

"Don't worry Raph its not your fault"

"but it is Leo, I was supposed to look after him but I can't do that"

"Raph look at me!"

Dad handed me to mum, uncle Raph looked at dad.

"It is Mileys and the Kraangs fault no one elses but theres now so stop blaming yourself and moping and start helping us try to get him back"

Uncle Raph straightened and started nodding.

"Raph call the others and tell them what has happened"

"okay"

Uncle Raph ran into the kitchen and started calling my other uncles, I could feel the tears going down my face.

_'Uh Louise are you there'_

_'James your okay'_

_'are you okay?'_

_'am I okay, I just lost my brother to a human and alien robots, so you tell me how to feel!'_

_'sorry just asking'_

_'sorry I am just stressed out you know'_

_'yeah I do'_

_'where are you going?'_

_'they have said something about a Kraang base near the centre of New York and a portal'_

_'portal'_

_'yeah'_

I felt my eyes widen at the information James just told me.

"That makes no sense why would they need a portal?"

"hun what are you talking about?"

"James just told me information about where there going but I am confused a bit"

"what has James told you?"

"that they are going near the middle of New York and that they are talking about a portal"

"portal no, no, no they are not chucking my baby into a portal"

Mum placed me on the couch.

"Stay here"

Mum ran out of the living room and into the kitchen where dad and uncle Raph where.

Rose's POV

They are not gonna chuck James into a portal by any means, I ran into the kitchen and straight to the garage. Leo stared at me before following me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get James"

"but we don't know where he is"

"but I do"

"where?"

"Louise just told me they are traveling near the middle of New York and they where talking about the portal"

Leo was about to answer but Louise came into the room looking upset.

"Mummy James just said that they are gonna chuck him into the portal tonight at midnight"

"i'm getting him now"

"then wait up for me, Raph look after Louise and Daniel, we are going after our enemys"

Leo and I got on our hover boards and started flying away towards the centre of New York.

To be continued...


	14. Escape

Hey! Hoped ya liked the cliff hanger! Disclaimer: I only own Rose and Louise while my best friend owns Miley, James and the title of the story! That is all!

Jame's POV

I felt the van stop, we must be at the place. I heard the doors open.

"The one that is called turtle is about to be taken to the place called Kraang base"

"shut up ya stupid Kraang, i'm not scared of you anymore so bring it"

"don't he is only messing with your mind or where ever you have a brain"

"the one named as Miley is right Kraang"

"I know Kraang"

I am getting a head-ache from all there talking.

"Will you all shut up you are really irritating"

_'why does my head hert?'_

_'because I got a head ache from the Kraang trying to speak'_

_'mum and dad have went to try and get you'_

_'you don't know how glad I am to hear that espically with this boredom'_

I heard Louise laugh over our mind connection, I was trying to make laugh and happy a bit because I could feel her feelings through the link.

I felt myself being dragged out of the van and pushed forward a bit without, non of them was holding me and these ropes where tied rubbish. I moved my hand a bit and noticed the rope got loose a bit, I rolled my eyes a bit before pulling my hands apart which snapped the rope. These people are idiots.

"He's free get him"

I turned round and noticed Miley was pointing at me.

"Kraang we need the specimen which will help Kraang take over the world Kraang wants"

"affermitive Kraang"

"erm no way am I about to do that"

"Foot Attack!"

I started running, I ran down a ally and started jumping between each building until I flipped onto a building. I put my hands on my knees and started breathing heavily, I heard them land on the opposite roof.

"You... got... to... be.. kidding... me"

I sighed before I started running again, I saw mum and dad in the distance. I felt myself slowing down from exhausting, I felt myself being pushed over. I landed on the roof-top, I turned round and noticed a dagger to my neck.

"I don't know how you got out of your ropes but you are going back and you will go through that portal"

I couldn't retort back because I was out of breath.

"Hey leave him alone"

I saw a ninja star go past my face and hit the man with the dagger in the not so nice place, I felt myself being pulled up. I saw dad run forward with his katanas while mum stayed with me.

"Hun are you alright?"

I couldn't answer, I think mum noticed because of my deep breathing.

"Honey deep breaths come on"

I started doing the deep breaths mum was telling me to do but it was making any difference, dad came over to us when he finished beating up the foot ninjas.

"James try the breathing excercises I taught you, remember calm and just breath"

"Leo we better get home to give him his inhaler"

"I will have him on my hover board"

I saw mum nod, dad helped me towards his hover-board.

"Hold on tight and don't let go okay"

I nodded because I couldn't speak still, I hopped onto the hover-board after dad and holded him tightly. I burried my face into his side and thought.

_'Why do people hate me so much?'_

_'I don't hate you, I couldn't after what you have done for me'_

I smiled at what Louise said to me.

_'Thanks that helped a lot'_

_'anything for you big brother'_

I smiled wider even though I was breathing hard, we soon got home.

When we got into the garage mum rushed out to the bathroom to get my inhaler, my lungs felt really squished and crinkled. I started making this choking noise, dad noticed and started worrying.

"James look at me"

I did what he said and noticed his eyes where really sad, mum quickly came back into the garage and handed the inhaler. I have never felt so happy to see the stupid thing.

"Take as many breaths as you need"

I got a breath from my inhaler which made me be able to breath better but my lungs still felt squished, I took another breath which made me feel much better then before but I felt like I needed one more breath. I took my third breath which made me feel so much better then before, I handed the inhaler back to mum.

I started using the breathing excercises dad taught me.

"I think... i'm alright... now"

"good, i'm glad your home"

"how did you brake out from the Kraang and Miley?"

"foot ninjas... don't know... how to tie... a rope"

I just saw mum smile while dad chuckled, I felt my shell hitting the floor and when  
I looked down I saw Louise hugging me.

"Thanks for... helping me"

"no problem"

I smiled down at her and hugged her back, I saw mum and dad looking at us smiling.

_'Louise mum and dad are looking at us'_

_'I don't care big brother'_

_'well can you get off anyway because I can feel the air seeping out of me'_

_'oh sorry'_

I saw Louise get off me with a sheepish look on her face.

"Thank you"

We walked through the garge door and into the kitchen, we then walked into the living room where uncle Raph was pacing.

"You alright uncle Raph?"

"James your alright"

Uncle Raph hugged me tightly, this wasn't really normal but I will let him hug me because he probably is upset that I was kidnapped on his watch.

"I'm alright uncle Raph"

"why didn't you call for help?"

"they paralyzed me, does the Kraang also give you a head-ache?"

"yes all the time where on missions"

I laughed a bit, uncle Raph let go of me which let me breath a bit better. I smiled at my family, I was glad I was apart of it.

"Come on you two bed time"

"alright mum"

"okay mummy"

Louise and I went upstairs and into our own rooms, I got into my pajamas before laying in my bed. I heard my bedroom door open before it closed again, I got jumped on and when I looked I noticed it was Louise.

"What are you doing here?"

"so I don't get a nightmare from the horrors that has happened tonight"

I smiled at her before pulling the covers up.

"Come on"

I patted my bed, she layed next to me and snuggled up close to me. I smiled at her before snuggling next to her and falling asleep with Louise in my arms tightly.

Even though Miley is still a big danger to our family at the minute where all safe but until then we will try our hardest to get rid of her.


End file.
